Land Lover
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: Xigbar's life as a calm, laid back artist and musician, is running smoothly. He has a secure job working at a surf shop with flexible hours. Gigs for his band are popping up left and right. A gorgeous blond merman washes up in his back yard... Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xigbar's day started as normally as any other day. He woke up, made himself a cup of coffee, brewed it, not that instant crap, and sipped his wake up juice, trying to figure out what he wanted to do for the day. He never ever expected himself to be doing what he was doing, having come back from his studio and completely dumfounded when he saw the creature in front of him. The man had taken his usual long path home, avoiding the roads and walking down the shoreline, absolutely content with the saltwater to wash over his feet. But no, he never expected to be sitting on the nearest rock, sketchbook in his lap and a pencil trying desperately to get the figure that was lying on the beach onto the pad of paper as quickly as possible before this crazy dream escaped his vision. Inspiration had struck him, what with the light and shadows and just the gorgeous sunset, he stared at almost everyday, nothing seemed to make more sense but what was in front of him now and he had to draw-it-now! It never dawned on him to check and see if it was alive, because it shouldn't even be real, though Xigbar hadn't done anything recently to cause any hallucinations, but he didn't care if he was going insane or not. He was drawing a merman, for God's sake!

The merman's eyes flickered open and he tried to lift his head. "Hnn..." it let out a soft groan before collapsing back onto the sand. "Someone... h-help..."

Xigbar's hand stopped and he looked up from the detailed sketch in horror. It -was- alive, and it was asking for help. Help? Xigbar quickly shoved his sketchbook into his satchel and ran a hand through his hair. How the heck was he supposed to help a merman? Push it back in where it came from, or drag it home to oogle at more?

The merman's eyes opened weakly and he shifted his head to look at Xigbar. Green eyes met gold and the merman reached an arm out to him before falling back into unconsciousness.

'What was with that look?' Xigbar thought to himself. Obviously he had no choice but to bring the boy back to his home. The question of how to get him home was the bigger question, even where he could put him baffled him. He shifted his bag so that it wouldn't interfere in him taking the creature home with him and leaned down to pick him up, not caring if he weighed more than he looked. When he finally was able to hold the dirty blond in a comfortable enough position he realized that he weighed even less than what he could have ever accurately presumed. The one-eyed man still had a ways to go until he came to his homes backyard but he didn't mind it. The way he could stare at the boy's body without getting an angry stare back...it was just too inviting for him to pass up.

The blond let out a soft whimper and his head turned to rest on Xigbar's chest.

The noise drove a chill up Xigbar's spine and he had to shake his head. The thoughts that were pouring into his mind was not helping him. He decided that talking to the boy would calm him down. "So uh...you're ah...real?"

The green eyes opened slightly and he looked up at the man. "Who... who are..."

"Oh! Uh...X-Xigbar. Nuh-nice to meet you." He made a face thinking to himself,

"Xig...bar..." he let his head fall back against his chest. "Where... where am I?"

"Uh...the beach? Er...What's your name?" He wasn't sure -what- he was doing now, but he was almost to his house.

"Demyx..." he tried to move his head to look around. "What's a... beach?" he whispered and curled up against the strong, warm chest.

"Uh, well a beach is...uh...where the sea meets land." 'Oh, God, it's the Little Mermaid...' Xigbar bit his lip. 'At least he can talk...'

"Land... I... I don't..." he clung to the man shirt and looked up at him. "What is this place? I'm scared. How... How are we moving?"

"Well, I'm carrying you back to my house." Xigbar was kind of turned on by the boy's clinginess, but he had to remember this just -had- to be some weird dream he was having, but decided to run with because it was a dream, it didn't have to make sense.

"Yes but... there's no water to swim in... I..." he laid his head back on Xigbar's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm scared..." he repeated, tears forming under his eyelids. "I don't know what happened... I don't... I don't know why.. I'm here..." he let out a little hiccup and sniffled.

"No, it's ok, don't be scared. It's ok, I'll take care of you." He spoke in a low reassuring tone and turned towards his house. "A-are you thirsty?"

"I... thirsty... what's thirsty?" he asked and nuzzled the man's chest.

"Never mind." Xigbar opened his door and headed straight for his couch. "Ok, I'm...gonna set you down, right here. Don't touch anything and, uh...I'll start up a bath for you." 'Mermen need water to sit in, right?' Xigbar walked off to his bathroom and turned on the knob for water. "Oh, crap... uh..." He put his head out, so he could be heard more clearly. "Do you prefer, ah...cold, hot or just lukewarm water?" What was he taking care of a goldfish from the fair?'

Demyx bit his lip as his source of warmth left him. "Um... I... I uh... I don't..." he wrapped his arms around himself and looked around the room.

Xigbar decided lukewarm would be safe enough and plugged the drain. He came back out of the bathroom and leaned over his couch. "So uh...Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"I just... I don't know. I'm..." he shivered and looked up at the man. "You were warm..." he said with a slight blush.

"I can hold you until the bathtub gets full, it shouldn't take long." Xigbar moved around the couch and made room for himself before pulling the boy into his arms. 'This is some whacked up dream, Xigbar...'

Demyx glanced down and looked at the man's legs. "You don't have a tail...?" he put a hand on one of Xigbar's legs and tilted his head to the side.

"Ahh..." Xigbar's hand immediately went to remove the hand. "Ah, no I...I never had a tail."

"But then what..." he glanced at the man's hand holding his own.

"Then what what?" Xigbar scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Demyx spread his fingers out comparing them to Xigbar's. "Your hands are so big..."

Xigbar just stared at their hands for a moment before he realized that he had left the bathtub unattended. "Uh, wait right here, I got to turn the water off." He hurried back to the bathroom.

Demyx lowered his hand and watched he man leave him again on the couch alone.

Xigbar came back just as quickly as he had left and picked up the blond. "Ok, I'm going to put you into water, so that you can feel better, ok?"

"I..." he put his arms around the man's neck and pulled himself closer to the human.

"Uh." Xigbar blushed. "What?" He slowly started to head back to the bathtub.

"I... uh... where are we going?" he whispered and looked up into the man's eyes.

"To the bathtub. So you can sit in something...more like what you're used to being in?" Xigbar bit his lip, he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

"Bath... tub...?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah it's a place where you can sit and enjoy water without being tossed around like you do in the ocean..." He stepped carefully into the small bathroom and nodded to the bathtub.

Demyx glanced at the bathtub and clung tightly to the human. "I don't want to..."

"No? But...I made it for you, I don't...I don't know what else I can do for you...I'm sure you'll feel much better in there without me." Xigbar chewed on his lower lip.

Demyx shook his head and pulled himself closer to Xigbar. "It's small... and you won't..."

"Y-you want me in there...with you?" If Xigbar hadn't been blushing he's sure he was now. "I...I can sit by the tub."

"No... don't make me..." he whispered and nuzzled Xigbar's chest. "It's too small..."

"Ok..." Xigbar gulped. "Uh...so...what...uh what can I do for you, then?"

"Can you... tell me about this world...?" he asked and looked up at him. "It makes no sense to me."

"Ah, Demyx. Explaining that would take a lot of time...and it's difficult to just...tell you." Xigbar pulled out of the bathroom and turned to go to the bedroom. "How did you end up on the beach?"

"I..." he put a hand to his head. "I don't know... I don't remember." he said and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Xigbar sat down on the bed, his arms growing tired of holding the boy.

"Hmm..." he looked up at the human and nodded before curling up against the human.

It was obvious that the dirty blond wouldn't let him go so he pushed some bed sheets out of the way and simply leaned back. This had to have been his weirdest dream yet. No action whatsoever but, still having this strange feeling of...something...

Demyx nuzzled Xigbar's chest and yawned. "Thank you..."

Xigbar nodded, mumbling, "Any time..." and pulled a few sheets over top of them and closed his eyes, holding onto a merman. He definitely didn't expect his day to go like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demyx woke up the next morning and looked up to see the man who had saved him the day before. What was his name? Xiggar? Bargar? Oh Xigbar! He blushed and nuzzled closer to the human.

Arms tightened slightly around the merman, though Xigbar was still very much asleep. He took his sweet time in waking up and shifted slightly.

Demyx looked back up at the man face and his blush deepened. He reached up and touched his face gently.

The man's eyebrows scrunched together and he let out a small groan. He twisted again to try and get comfortable.

Demyx slipped off the man's chest and quickly grabbed Xigbar's shoulder to hang onto him.

The older man cracked open his eye and rubbed at his eye patch, annoyed at not being able to stay asleep until he noticed two slender arms grasping onto him. Last night's memories flooded back to him and he groaned louder this time. It wasn't a dream after all and it wasn't anything in his mind. What he was holding onto was indeed very real.

Demyx clung to the human and closed his eyes as he buried his face into Xigbar's neck.

"Ah..." Xigbar blinked and noticed he was in a bit of a predicament, the consciousness of the other male's closeness making him completely aware.

Demyx looked up and his cheeks reddened again. "Uh... ah..."

Clearing his throat he quickly moved so that Demyx was lying on the bed, away from the edges and shook his head. "Uh...i-if you'll excuse me, I uh...I'll be right back."

"Uh... Wh-where are you going?" he asked and looked up at the man.

"I-I just...have to take a quick shower, I'll be right back." He flushed in embarrassment and pulled away. "Just real quick!" He practically ran out of the room and groaned when the tub was still full from the unused bath. He quickly unplugged it and closed the door. Moments later the shower was turned on.

Demyx sat up and stared out the door. "But…" he looked around the room and bit his lip. "I don't want to be alone..."

Xigbar quickly finished and dried himself off before pulling his pants back on. He completely forsook his shirt from yesterday. "Ok, sorry about that..." He walked back into his room and ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

Demyx pushed himself up on the bed and stared at the shirtless man. "Ah..." he blushed and bit his lip.

"Oh, no don't go Ariel on me now." Xigbar frowned and came closer. "Come on, you can talk, I heard you fine, yesterday."

Demyx blushed and looked up at the man. "Your shirt... where...?"

"Oh, I left it in the bathroom...I wore it all day yesterday, Didn't want to put it back on." He rose an eyebrow. "So...are you ok now? Do you need help getting back home? Thirsty?"

"Back home? You... don't want me here?" he stared at the man with wide eyes. "But you saved my life! I must thank you properly!"

"I uh..." He rubbed his side where a Chinese dragon tattoo was slipping out from his pants. "Demyx...right? You...aren't really...you're a mermaid. You are...not...Er." He struggled to form the sentence properly. "Demyx, mermaids are fairy tales...I don't know what to do. I mean...not that I don't want you here, though we just met, but this isn't supposed to be happening right now."

Demyx stared at Xigbar and a tear slipped from his eye. "You... " he fell back on the bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"Demyx, ah, uhm...don't… don't cry." Xigbar walked over to the merman and pulled him gently from the pillow. "Hey, this is really different for me, I'm not used to things that are myths."

"But I'm not a myth!" he cried out. "I'm real!" he hung his head and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest.

"I know, I know you're real..." Xigbar pulled him away and looked down at him, his cheeks flushed and tears starting to run down his face. It was absolutely adorable. "Listen...can you tell me how you got on the beach?"

Demyx sniffled. "I told you yesterday... I don't know..." he said and wiped at his eyes.

"What about your family? They have to be worried about you, how old are you?"

"I'm 18." he said and sniffled. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying that you can't I'm just...I don't want to get you in trouble for staying away." Xigbar frowned. "I have to go make a call...I shouldn't leave you alone..."

Demyx looked up into Xigbar's eyes and bit his lip. "Thank you."

Xigbar shook his head and pulled away. "You're gonna have to stop making faces at me like that." He pointed at him while going to the kitchen to dig his cell out of his satchel, pulling out his sketchbook with it.

Demyx stared after the man and put a hand to his chest. "Why do I feel like this?" he breathed.

The man returned and held the phone up to his ear and waited, flipping through the pages, searching for an open page.

Demyx stared at the human and bit his lip. He looked at the object in his hands and tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

"Ah, 'smy...sketchbook." He pulled the pencil from the spiral and began to start drawing the teen in his bed and he held the cell phone between his shoulder. "Yo! Hey, Ax...I can't come to practice today..."

"What? What do you mean you can't come to practice?" a man on the other line shouted.

Demyx tilted his head to the side and watched the man's hand move against the book. "What's a sketch... book?"

Wincing, the older man frowned. "I had a...friend come over, late last night. It's complicated, ok?"

"A friend? What kind of friend?" Axel asked.

Demyx leaned forward and tried to see what Xigbar was drawing. "What are you doing?"

"Just a friend, Axel, he just got in late...It was a surprise visit." The man bit his lip and began to work on features of the face, the look Demyx gave him.

Demyx looked up into Xigbar's eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Xigbar?"

"It's a thing you can draw in, for pictures." He whispered as he readjusted his phone.

"What? Xigbar what is going on? You never miss practice." Axel said.

Demyx looked to the book and back to Xigbar. "Xigbar I..." he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"I know, like I said it was sudden. I can't just leave him alone, ok? Try not to get maimed by Roxas when you tell him." Xigbar shut the cell phone and then put it on the nightstand. "I'm just drawing a face you made at me...Then you can see what I'm looking at."

"A face? That I made?" he asked and tried to look at the paper. "I wanna see..."

"Wait..." Xigbar quickly finished the rough sketch of the pouty face he saw just moments ago. "Here. Stop making this face at me." He turned the sketchbook around.

Demyx blushed and raised a hand to touch the paper. "This is how I look to you? This is beautiful, are all humans this good at... drawing?"

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, and...not everyone is good at drawing, no. I just find it really easy to do."

Demyx bit his lip and looked up. "How will I know if I make that face?"

"Well, you're starting to make it now, if you start crying then you'll be making it." Xigbar pulled the sketchbook away. "So just memorize it and don't do it again."

"Well why don't you want me to make it?" he asked and laid down on the bed, cuddling into the pillow.

"Because, A, you're sad and B, you're just too inviting when you look like that..." Xigbar blushed slightly.

Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Inviting? What do you mean?"

"Have you never dated anyone before?" The black-haired man sighed. "That look you're giving me is what some people call a kiss-me face."

"K-kiss...?" Demyx's face turned a deep shade of red and he buried his face into the pillow.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel..." Xigbar sat on th edge of the bed. "I mean, I don't know you well enough."

Demyx looked up shyly and bit his lip. "Is that what you want though? A kiss?"

"W-well, ah...I..." Xigbar blushed. "If...that's ok with you...I mean...I can't really...I mean you have a good body as far as I can tell." He might as well just jump in the giant hole he was digging.

Demyx smiled softly and sat up. "You saved my life. It's the least I could do..." he said and put a hand on Xigbar's cheek.

"Uh...ok...I guess that can work." Xigbar felt his ears burning as he slowly leaned in to kiss the dirty blond.

Demyx tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes when their lips met.

Xigbar wrapped his arms slowly around the merman and deepened the kiss, but quickly pulled away. "Ah, sorry..." He blushed.

Demyx blushed and raised a hand to his mouth and touched his lips gently. He blushed and looked at the human.

"S-sorry. I didn't...uh...y-you're welcome." He nodded and looked away, shoving his hands between his legs in embarrassment.

Demyx bit his lip and timidly leaned forward and touched their lips together again, then pulled back quickly. "You don't... have to say sorry." he whispered with a dark red blush on his cheeks.

The artist kissed him back, this time leaning a bit over him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the boy seemed to like it.

Demyx moaned softly then winced and pulled back. "Ah..." He pushed the man back slightly and looked down at his tail that was glowing faintly.

"Oh, shit, what did I do?" Xigbar bit his lip and stared at the glowing tail.

Demyx whimpered and grabbed Xigbar's shoulders in fear. The glowing got a little brighter then quickly subsided, but instead of Demyx's tail there were legs.

"Ah...uh...th-Demyx, are you ok?" He sat dumbfound, staring at the boy's legs and completely oblivious to his nakedness.

Demyx's eyes widened as he stared at his legs. "What... what just happened...? Oh... oh what am I going to do?"

"Uh...I-it's ok, let me get you something to wear..." Xigbar got up quickly and started to dig around in his dresser, trying to find his smallest pair of boxers, and a pair of jeans.

"Xi-Xigbar... Wh-what if I can't go back home?" he asked and looked p at the man. "I'm scared..."

"No, don't be scared, and definitely don't make that face..." He kept his back to the teen and finally found a pair of pants he thought would fit him. "It's ok, we'll figure it out..." He held out the clothing for Demyx to take. "Put these on..."

Demyx took the clothes and looked at them. "H-how...? Xigbar...?"

"Uh...well, you take the boxers and put your legs through the holes..." Xigbar covered his face, already knowing what the next question would be.

"Xigbar... Can you help me?" he whispered after trying and failing and putting the fabric on.

"Ok..." Xigbar turned and bit his lip. He took the boxers from the teen and gently moved his legs into the right holes. "Now watch...so that you can put the pants on, on your own." He kept his eye on his ankles. "Once you have them on then you pull them up to your hips."

Demyx watched the man and took a hold of the boxers and pulled them up. He grabbed the pants and lifted his legs trying to put them on.

The artist nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's right. Now...I've got to teach you the most basic thing...walking..." He muttered.

"Walking?" he asked and tilted his head to the side. "What's... walking?"

"What I've been doing when I'm not in bed. You know with my feet." He pointed to his feet and wiggled his toes.

Demyx looked at Xigbar's feet then down at his own. "Feet?" he asked and tried to move his own toes awkwardly.

"Yeah. Just...associate yourself with those first, and then put your feet on the ground." Xigbar shook his head, never expecting to have to teach someone how to do so many basic things.

Demyx moved his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet carefully on the ground. He looked up to Xigbar for the next step.

"Ok, now, very slowly..." He stood up and held his arms out. "I want you to hold onto my arms, and uh...put all your weight on your feet."

Demyx grabbed onto the man and slowly stood up but when he was completely off the bed his legs went weak and he fell into Xigbar's arms with a gasp.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's gonna happen. I'll hold you until you figure out how to stay up straight and keep your balance." Xigbar held onto the teen and took a deep breath.

"Xigbar..." he looked up at the man then threw his arms around his neck and buried his face into the older man's neck. "I'm scared..."

"Shh, don't be, I'll take care of you...I saved your life, but what's the point if I don't make sure you stay safe?" He smiled and rubbed his back reassuringly.

Demyx looked up and hugged him. "Thank you... so much..." he whispered. "How will I ever make it up to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Xigbar looked to the ceiling. "I can provide...it's ok." He sighed. "But I can't stay here forever I have to go and do things, like work and go to practice..."

"So I'll... I'll be alone?" he looked up with a terrified look in his eyes.

"No, you can come with me to certain things..."Xigbar slightly loosened his grip on the teen. "Now let's try again, the faster you learn the faster you can see different places and come with me to places."

Demyx tightened his hold on the older man and bit his lip. "Don't let go of me!" he begged and stumbled towards him.

"I'm not, I'm just here to hold onto..." He sighed. "Just tell me if you get tired..."

Demyx nodded as he bit his lip again and lifted a leg to step closer to Xigbar. "Xigbar..."

The one-eyed man took a step back and kept his eye focused on the dirty-blond's feet. "That's it..."

Demyx took another shaky step and blushed. "Xigbar... you..." he closed his eyes for a second but opened them when he wobbled to the side.

"Hm, what?" Xigbar looked up for a moment, stopping his steps back. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at the man and gulped. "You... I don't know why but you..." he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You make my heart race..."

"Uhm...I-I do?" Xigbar bit his lip. 'That's not a bad thing, Xigbar, he is a cute guy...even more with legs.'

"Oh yes... very much so..." he said and looked up into Xigbar's eyes. "I don't know why...but..."

Xigbar blushed. "Ah...well, I...I kinda like you too." He let go of one of Demyx's arms to rub the back of his neck.

Demyx's balance was thrown off when Xigbar let go of him and he stumbled forward.

"Oh, sorry!" Xigbar's back hit the wall as Demyx flailed to regain his balance. "Sorry, I let go, that was my fault..."

Demyx gasped softly and laid his head against Xigbar's chest. "Just a few moments." he said as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his chest.

"Ok." Xigbar smirked, though he had no plan to cause it to happen it worked to his advantage. "Take as much time as you need."

Demyx stepped closer to the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hmm... Warm..."

Xigbar slowly slipped his hands down Demyx's sides and rested them at his hips. "So have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Dated?" he shook his head. "I don't understand..." he looked up. "You use such strange words."

"What, you don't go and have relationships under the sea?" He rose his eyebrows.

"I have never been courted before." he said softly and pressed closer to the man.

"Hmm...courted, that's the old term for dating." He leaned his head back. "So you mean to tell me that no one has taken an interest in you before-and you're 18?"

"Well a few but none have actually asked." he said softly.

"Oh, so you know the effect you have on people?" He chuckled. "Ok, come on. Let's try just standing."

Demyx pouted but pulled back and looked up at Xigbar. "The effect I have on people?"

"How cute you are, I can imagine that you're quite a tease." He shifted slightly, still holding onto Demyx's hips. "Try to spread your weight evenly, it might make it easier."

Demyx spread his legs and moved his hands to Xigbar's shoulders. "What do you mean by tease?"

"Well if you knew others had interest in you...you must have been doing something to get their attention, which leads me to ask, why didn't they ask you? Stop holding onto me, I'll keep you steady."

"My parents didn't approve of any of them." he said and kept his hands on Xigbar's shoulders.

"Oh...So perhaps you ran away from home...and found yourself on a beach, then?" Xigbar nodded towards his shoulders. "I promise I won't let go of you."

"No! No I would never! I love my parents..." he whispered and slowly took his hands off Xigbar's shoulders.

The older man held tightly onto his hips and frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how you ended up here..."

"I know and I just... I'm sorry." he held his hands close to his chest and gulped. "You won't let me go?" he asked as his legs wobbled.

"Of course, just try to stay steady, you'll get it..." Xigbar whispered. "You're doing really great..."

Demyx tried to take a step closer to Xigbar and stumbled slightly and put his hands out on Xigbar's chest to steady himself.

"Hey, one step at a time, once you master standing, then you can move on to walking, ok? Come on...let go..." He coaxed.

"I don't want to..." he whispered but took his hands off Xigbar's chest.

"Here...as a deal, I'll let you hold on to me, no matter what if you can stand on your own. How's that sound?" The scarred man rose an eyebrow.

Demyx nodded and pulled his arms to his chest. "Ok I'll try..."

"Axel's mad at me for skipping out on practice...I don't want to miss it tomorrow...so I'm going to take you with me. But you gotta know how to stand on your own and walk, ok?" He rubbed a thumb over his hipbone.

Demyx gasped and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest. "Xigbar..."

"Hey, no touching, try standing on your own." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "This worked better for my niece, when she was a baby..." He turned Demyx around, still holding onto him firmly.

The blond looked over his shoulder at the man. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Trust me, she learned much quicker when she knew she wouldn't have anything to fall into, if I'm behind you, then you'll have less temptation to fall forward." Xigbar nodded. "I won't let go of you, hold out your arms to help balance."

"Xigbar..." he whined and held out his arms in front of him. "Like this?"

"More to the side...Come on, you'll be ok, don't worry so much. I've still got you." Xigbar attempted not to pull the boy closer to himself.

He moved his arms to the sides and lifted his foot to take a step. "And you'll hold me after this right?"

"Put that foot back down, you're just standing..." He nodded. "Yes, I'll hold you..."

"But... the sooner I can walk... I sooner we can cuddle." he said and took a shaky step.

"We'll worry about walking later, you found your balance yet?" Xigbar asked.

"If I say yes can I keep going?" he asked with a blush.

"If you say yes..." The older man let go of Demyx, still keeping his hands nearby to catch.

Demyx took a deep breath and wobbled a little before steadying himself.

"Very good, Demyx!" He waited until the teen started to lose his balance before pulling him back into a hug. "That's enough for now..." He purred into his ear.

Demyx blushed and let out a little whimper. "Xigbar... I-" he was cut off by his stomach growling.

"Hmm?" Xigbar closed his eye and breathed in his scent. "What?" He whispered.

"Um..." he put his hands over his stomach with a light blush. "Nothing..."

"What's wrong? Don't be silent about it, I have to keep you safe. Gonna move towards the bed, take a few steps." He started moving forward.

Demyx nodded and placed his hands over Xigbar's. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Well," He scoffed. "You asked me to. I wasn't going to ignore you when I was the only one who could help."

"Not for the fame? I mean a merman... that's a huge find don't you think?" He looked up at Xigbar over his shoulder. "I could make you rich..."

Xigbar's eyebrows shot up. "Fame?" He shook his head. "As if...I'm the kind of guy that likes to keep...'treasures' to himself. 'Sides, you have legs, if I said anything to anyone else they wouldn't believe me."

Demyx blushed and smiled. "So I'm a treasure?" he asked. "Does that make me special to you?"

Xigbar set him down on the bed and pulled away to the closet. "Of course, you...like me, don't you?" He grabbed a random shirt out of the closet and started to pull it over his head.

"Well yes..." he blushed and pouted when he saw that Xigbar put a shirt on. "What are you putting on?"

"It's called a shirt, what's your favorite color?" A hand was still lodged in the closet. "Humans wear shirts all the time, it's considered proper to wear it when in the company of others."

"Oh... um... blue I like blue." he said softly and cuddled up to a pillow, sad that he wouldn't be able to cuddle Xigbar's chest anymore.

"Ok..." After a moment he pulled out a shirt he hadn't worn in ages. "If you can't wear my clothes we're going to have to go shopping..." Xigbar walked over to the teen. "Ok, big hole goes over your head and arms and you stick your arms through the smaller holes and your head between your arms."

Demyx gave a confused pout and took the shirt from him. He looked at it then held it up. "Help?"

The older man grinned and nodded. "Ok, arms up." He waited for the dirty blond to do so and then he put the shirt over top of him helping his arms through the proper holes. "There we go..."

Demyx shook his head when his popped out of the hole in the shirt and looked up at Xigbar.

"See? That's how you put on a shirt. Now let's go to the kitchen." He picked up his sketchbook and, tucked it under his arm. "Plant your feet, I'm going to pull you up." He held out his hand.

He put his feet flat on the ground and tried to stand up on his own.

Xigbar grabbed his hand and pulled him up quickly. "Stay steady, don't go weak because I used momentum to get you up."

Demyx steadied himself and smiled up at Xigbar. "I'm getting the hang of this."

"Good." Xigbar took a step away and held only onto the arm he had grabbed to pull Demyx up with. "Don't take a step, just get used to the fact that you're standing."

Demyx stood there for a minute then had a thought and blushed. "If I can walk on my own will you give me a kiss?"

"Ok, sure. I'll give you a kiss if you can make it to the chair in the kitchen. Do you want me to hold your hand?" He smirked.

Demyx blushed and nodded. "I'll still get a kiss?"

"Yes, You'll still get a kiss." Xigbar started to move forward. "You're fine..."

Demyx grabbed Xigbar's hand and squeezed, as he stepped forward.

"Uh-huh." Xigbar squeezed back smiling at him. "Ok, so...just take a few more steps and then put yourself in the chair."

Demyx took a few more quick steps and fell into the chair. He looked up and smiled.

"Well...not exactly the landing I was looking for...but." Xigbar adjusted him in his seat. "Now." He leaned forward and lifted Demyx's head to give him a gentle kiss.

The blond blushed and closed his eyes as he lifted his hands to place them on Xigbar's shoulders.

"Hmm." The one-eyed man smirked into the kiss and pulled away. "So. What do you eat?" He whispered but kept close.

"Um... fish? Uh..." he opened his eyes slightly and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck.

"Hm?" Xigbar slipped his hands down the blond's sides and looked to his eyes.

"Mmm..." he whimpered and dug his nails into Xigbar's back.

"Nn, Demyx..." Xigbar let go of the boy. "Just a kiss...We should get something to eat..."

"Hmm..." he let go of the human and pouted as he walked away.

"Tell me about how relationships work in your world." He pulled out some bread. "Demyx, please...I don't want to go over any boundaries."

"Well I never really had any relationships... um... Courtship and then... marriage?" he said with a blush. "I don't know much."

"What about friends? How quickly did they go through their...relations?" He started to make toast and when he was finished he started up some coffee.

"Ummm... Well...they're still... dating? Is that what you called it?" he said and tilted his head to the side.

"Ok, so...how far have they gotten? How serious are they?" Xigbar sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Pretty serious..." he said and looked at the human. "I've had a few who really... really want me..."

"Ok so...you've not dated anyone but...have you done anything with your friends, like kissed?" He rose an eyebrow.

Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Like what else other than kissing?"

"Oh, well...you know. Uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like make… babies, without the baby part?"

Demyx blushed as his eyes widened. "Uh... no. No not at all!"

"Ok, that's what I need to hear." Xigbar turned back to the toast and put it on the plate's he pulled out earlier. "Ok, this is called toast. Pretty bland." He placed the plate on the table.

Demyx picked the toast up and bit into it. He chewed it then made a face.

"No? It's just bread and butter." Xigbar shrugged. "It's ok, I can go try get you something else..." He opened the refrigerator.

Demyx stood up carefully and walked over to the man at the fridge and fell against him.

"Whoa, Demyx?" Xigbar turned around holding onto the dirty blond. "Hey, are you ok? Why'd you get out of the chair?"

"This..." he pointed to the fridge. "What is it?" he asked and peered inside.

"Oh, uh...it's called a refrigerator. It keeps things cold, or keeps them from going bad." He frowned at the contents; a near empty jug of milk beside an equally empty carton of orange juice, leftovers from two nights ago, three eggs...somehow a muffin had managed to get in there. He scratched his chin staring at the muffin, sitting in the middle of an empty shelf. He pulled some creamer out of the door shelf and sighed. "I seriously need to hit up the grocery store..."

"Grocery... store?" he tilted his head to the side. "What's that? Can I go?"

"It's a place where you buy food, and then you put the cold stuff in here." He pointed to the fridge and closed the door. Opening a cupboard to pull out a coffee mug, then thought again and pulled out another. "Do you wanna try this?" He pointed to the steaming coffee maker.

Demyx looked at the mugs and then the coffee pot. "What is it?"

"It's a drink, for the morning...sorta gives you a jumpstart on the day." He put a bit of creamer into the mug then poured himself a cup of coffee.

Demyx nodded and stared at the mug. "Is it good?"

"I think it is. But I don't know, you made a face at toast..." Xigbar shrugged and blew on his coffee to cool it off before taking a sip.

Demyx bit his lip and looked back at the pot. "I want to try everything... a least once."

"Ok, you want creamer? Sugar? I think I have some." He set his cup down and turned to open another door. "Don't touch mine." He added quickly.

Demyx pulled his hand back quickly and looked up at Xigbar. "Why?"

"It's hot, I don't want you to burn your tongue and then drop it in surprise. You'll hurt yourself." Xigbar closed the door and held up two small packets of sugar. "Let me make you a cup."

Demyx blushed as he stared at the man. "Oh.. alright..." he said and looked down at the counter.

"Look at you..." He poured another mug and added both packets of sugar and creamer. "You're standing all on your own-well, with the help of the counter but still, standing."

Demyx blushed and looked up at him. "Can I get another kiss for that?" he asked quietly.

"After you take a sip of coffee, give it a few minutes to cool off and then very slowly drink it. It'll still be hot." Xigbar walked over to the table and set the cups of coffee down. "Ok, take a few steps towards me." He held his arms out.

Demyx bit his lip before let go of the counter and walked carefully over to Xigbar.

"Mhmm." Xigbar looked up at the teen and smiled, no matter how strange he should've felt for teaching a merman how to walk, he felt so happy with the progress he had made. "Alright now sit in the chair, you can grab onto it if you want."

Demyx grabbed on to the chair and carefully lowered himself down into it, then looked up. "Kiss?"

Xigbar leaned forward and kissed him again. It surprised him, even though these kisses were innocent they never got old. Demyx closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as he put his arms around Xigbar's neck and pulled him closer. Xigbar put his hand on the table and the other on the boy's cheek, kissing him deeper, humming into the kiss. Demyx gasped into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. His arms tightened around Xigbar, pulling him closer. The one-eyed man slowly pushed his tongue into Demyx's mouth. His hand drifted down the teen's neck. Demyx whimpered and let his tongue meet Xigbar's with a moan.

"Mmm..." The artist ran a hand down his shirt slowly, but stopped when he realized what he was doing, abruptly, pulling out of the kiss. "Uh...good...good job, Demyx..." He blushed slightly.

Demyx looked up at Xigbar with a confused face. "Wh... D-did I do something wrong?" he asked and bit his lip.

"N-no, you did everything right, I'm just...trying not to take advantage of you..." Xigbar sat down in a seat and took another drink of his coffee. "But you just keep asking so..."

"Take advantage?" he let his head fall to the side. "But I don't understand... I thought you liked me and I... I..." Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Demyx." The older man placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't...I do like you and because of that I'm not going too fast."

Demyx looked up into his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. "But... Don't you want me?"

"I do." He answered honestly. "I just...don't know...how… you know, how it's done." Xigbar wiped his tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked and looked into Xigbar's eyes. "Do you not want to... to court me?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking.

"What? Uh, well, yeah I want to...court you...but-" He ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair. "Uh, you just...explain to me how you go through courting, like...first few days, then weeks, then, uh...months, all the way up to marriage."

"It's different for everyone. My older sister got married after only a few days. A friend of mine a few months. And my parents a few years." he said and shook his head.

"Yes, but what actions are taken during courtship within that time, what signifies getting married?" Xigbar scrunched his eyebrows, trying to understand.

"A gift of a black pearl. And then a ceremony." he said softly and slumped in the chair.

Xigbar tilted his head to the side and pushed the other coffee mug closer to Demyx. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he grabbed the mug and took a sip then scrunched his nose up in distaste. "Bitter..."

"Yes, it is bitter." He finished his cup and stood up. "You looked really sad for a moment. Are you unhappy no one has courted you before?"

"No... I don't care about anybody else... not anymore." he muttered and took another sip.

"That's...come on, tell me what's wrong." He put his mug in the sink and walked back up to Demyx, standing behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You confuse me..." he said and put the mug on the table. "You were so concerned about getting me to remember what happened to me and getting me home... but." he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"I confuse you?" Xigbar stopped squeezing his shoulders. "You confuse me, you're all talking about wanting to be with me, and you kept acting like you didn't want to go back. I let the subject drop. So, do you want to go back home?" He crossed his arms.

"No!" he shook his head and looked up. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to remember! If it means going back to the water and leaving you… Then I don't want to remember! " He shouted as tears rolled down his face.

"And I confuse you..." Xigbar sighed. "Demyx, I've only been trying to help you, I don't know what to do, when a mermaid pops up on my way home and it asks for my help. I don't make plans, I just do!"

Demyx stared at the human as more tears welled up in his eyes. He stood up quickly and tried to run away but only succeeded in falling to the ground in a crying heap.

"Demyx!" Xigbar kneeled down and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just...I'm sorry." He tried placing his hands on the boys back.

Demyx sobbed and curled up on the floor. "I love you..." He whispered between sobs.

"Demyx..." He pulled the boy up off the floor and into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I-I like you, too."

Demyx buried his face into Xigbar's chest as sobs shook his body. "Ever since I woke up in your arms... Ever since I looked into your eyes..." he sniffled and let out a hiccup.

"So you don't want help going home, you just want me, then?" Xigbar rubbed his back gently.

"I already told you if it means leaving you then I don't want to go home." he whispered and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck.

The older man nodded. "Ok, I told you I'd keep you safe, not that I would take you home. If you don't want to go back then you don't have to." Xigbar turned his face up to kiss him lightly.

Demyx kissed him back and pulled him closer. He moaned and parted his lips in invitation. Xigbar pushed his tongue into the dirty blond's mouth and moved to get up, picking up Demyx with him.

Demyx whimpered and pulled himself closer to the human. He pulled back to breath and looked into Xigbar's eyes. "I feel... weird."

"Weird? Weird, how?" The black-haired man picked Demyx up and started heading for his bedroom.

"Like... I-I don't know." he whispered and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair. "I feel... good?"

Xigbar tentatively leaned in for another kiss and went inside his bedroom. He then slipped a hand under the dirty blond's shirt.

Demyx arched his back and opened his mouth in invitation.

The one-eyed artist slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and landed him on the bed. "Mm..." He started to pull the shirt off.

Demyx pulled back and let the shirt be pulled from his body. "Xig...bar..." he breathed as lust clouded his eyes.

"Mmmn..." The older man slightly growled and pulled his own shirt off quickly. "I want to make you feel better..." He hooked his fingers in the ex-mermaids pants.

"Feel better...? he asked and dug his nails into Xigbar's neck.

Xigbar moaned quietly and nodded, pulling off the teen's clothing in one quick motion. He moved back up to kiss his neck. Demyx blushed and moved his head to the side with and quiet moan.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Xigbar whispered quietly and nipped at his neck.

Demyx moaned and dug his nails into Xigbar's back. "Yes... I-I want more... of this feeling..."

He pulled away and took off his pants and shoved down his boxers, exposing the rest of his tattoo. Xigbar leaned over top of the boy and took a deep breath. "Ok...tell me what you want, tell me what you don't like..." He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer.

"I... I don't know..." he reached down and ran his fingers along the tattoo.

"You will..." Xigbar found the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his palm, rubbing it onto his fingers.

Demyx looked down at the tattoo. "What's this?" he asked running his nails over the inked skin.

"It's called a dragon. I'm really into Chinese culture and it's a beast that's in their stories. I can tell you about it later..." He looked into his eyes, rubbing his finger along the blond's backside.

"A dragon..." he ran his hands up Xigbar's back and looked up into his eyes. "I love you..."

"I… I like you too..." Xigbar gently pushed a finger in and kissed Demyx just as gently.

"Hnnn!" Demyx arched his back pulling out of the kiss. "Wh-what...?" he whimpered and bit his lip.

"S-sorry." Xigbar pulled away blushing. "I-I...I'm being selfish..." He closed his eyes. "I was...going to prepare you..."

"Prepare me?" he looked up with a pouty look. "You said it would feel good..."

"No, if you don't want me to...I..." He scratched his ear and bit his lip. "I can do something else..."

"But... I want you... I just..." he bit his lip. "Make me feel good...?"

"It won't feel good at first but I promise...it'll get better, just talk to me..." Xigbar pushed a finger in slowly.

"Nnnn..." Demyx tossed his head to the side and bit down on his lip. "Hurts..."

"I know..." He whispered quietly and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and whimpered. "Xigbar..."

He added another finger and moved to kiss the boy, licking at his lips. Xigbar twisted his fingers a bit and curled them slightly, dragging them back slowly. Demyx whimpered but arched his back and let his tongue sneak out to meet Xigbar's. The artist moaned and tried for a slightly different angle, his other hand went for Demyx's hair.

Demyx looked into Xigbar's eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Feels good..."

Xigbar scissored his fingers before pulling out slowly and spread some lube onto his erection. "I'm... going to enter you now, are you ready?" He blushed at his words, not one for speaking in this subject.

Demyx looked at him and nodded, not knowing what he was agreeing to. The older man guided himself and slowly push into the teen, quickly apologizing, when he saw Demyx wince.

Demyx arched his back and let out a shout. "Xigbar!" he dug his nails into Xigbar's back.

The artist moaned and pushed all the way in. "I'm sorry!" He apologized again. "I promise...it'll get better..."

Demyx whimpered and buried his face into Xigbar's neck to hide his tears.

Xigbar slowly pulled back and pushed back in, moving slightly to kiss the teens head. "It's ok Demyx..."

The merman gasped as his legs twitched and he wrapped them around Xigbar's waist.

"Is it…starting to feel...better, now?" Xigbar bit his lip and continued his slow movement.

"A little." he whispered and bit his lip in pain. "It's going to get better right?"

"Yeah..." He slipped a hand down the boy's chest and wrapped his fingers around his length.

Demyx gasped and looked down to where Xigbar's hand was. "What... what are you... What is that..?"

"I-it's uh..." Xigbar blushed even more. "It's yours...it's um, also going to make you feel good."

Demyx closed his eyes with a moan as his back arched. "Xigbar..."

The older man moved his hand up and down and continued to move, sliding his other hand up to the boy's cheek. "See? It's getting better..."

"Ohhh..." he groaned and ran his nails down Xigbar's back violently. "M-more..."

Xigbar moved his hand faster and thrusted into the blond, aiming for a specific spot.

Demyx arched his back violently and let out a scream. "Ah...! Xigbar!"

"Nn, Demyx?" He bit his lip in worry. "A-are you ok?" Xigbar stopped moving and looked at the teen.

"No... no don't stop... please..." he placed his hands on Xigbar's shoulders. "Don't..."

Xigbar nodded and began thrusting, though he avoided hitting him again that way. He kissed him, more deeply.

Demyx kissed him back and pulled him closer. "Do that again..."

Xigbar was hesitant at first but he nodded, pressing his forehead against Demyx's and aimed with his next thrust.

Demyx let out a loud moan and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair. "Feels so good..."

"Mm..." Xigbar squeezed his hand gently and kissed him, gently nibbling his lip.

"Ah... oh Xigbar..." he arched his back as he released.

Xigbar thrusted a few more times before coming inside the boy. He pulled away and raised his hand to his face. "Did you like that?" He asked quietly.

Demyx laid panted and moved his head to the side. "Wh-what was that?" he asked quietly.

"That's called sex." Xigbar laughed slightly and licked his fingers. "Or orgasm..."

"Orgasm?" he tilted his head to the side still breathing heavily. "What... what's on your fingers?"

"Uh...cum." The questions were really starting to ruin the mood. "Listen, usually after people do this sort of thing they don't say much...they just...cuddle."

"Cuddle?" he asked and pulled his fingers from Xigbar's hair.

Xigbar nodded and laid beside the teen. "Yeah, just...hold each other, kiss a little, then sleep." He pulled him into his arms.

"Sleep? But we just woke up..." he said and let out a little yawn.

"Trust me, you don't want to move right now...and you are tired." Xigbar poked his nose gently. "If you don't want to sleep then just close your eyes and rest."

Demyx curled up next to him and closed his eyes. "Love you..."

"I... yeah me too…" Xigbar took in a slow breath and sighed, he wasn't exactly planning on doing this but he had to get the merman able to walk by tomorrow.

Demyx smiled and breathed in Xigbar's scent. "Hmmm..."

"XIGBAR!"

Xigbar jumped and pulled away quickly, like he had been drenched in ice cold water. "Shit."

Demyx whimpered and covered his ears "Loud..." he curled up.

"Now Roxi... calm down... he just had something that came up." Axel said calmly.

"Crap, crap, crap..." Xigbar got out of his bed and quickly pulled on some pants. "Ah, I-I'm sorry I gotta take care of this, I'll be right back!" He left his room, desperately trying to detangle his hair.

Roxas was glaring at the half-naked man and had his arms crossed. "Who the hell said you could skip practice?"

"Sorry Xig. I tried to stop him." Axel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Roxas, you can't just bust into my house like this! I have company!" Xigbar frowned and pushed some hair behind his shoulder.

"If you have company, then why are you not wearing a shirt?" The teen narrowed his eyes.

Axel stared at the man then crossed his arms. "Yeah... Hey what gives Xigbar?"

Xigbar stared at the two and sighed. There was no point in lying. "I, have, com-pa-ny!" He exaggerated the sentence.

Roxas relaxed slightly but still looked angry. "So you skip practice to have sex with an old friend?"

"Xigbar?" a feeble voice asked from behind them. Demyx was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, clinging to the wall for support. "What's going on?"

"Woah! Xig, who's the cutie?" Axel asked as he eyed the boy who was tangled in a sheet.

"No no no. No, Demyx, you stay in bed, ok?" Xigbar ushered him back into the room and bit his lip. "Don't move." He turned back to see Roxas standing at the bedroom door.

"Axel!" He whined slightly and frowned, then looked back at the older man. "You have never skipped practice for this before, what is the deal?"

Demyx winced as he laid back down and grabbed Xigbar's hand. "Don't leave..." he begged quietly.

"Sorry babe..." he said and wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and kissed his temple.

"Guys, seriously...you don't think you're invading my privacy even in the slightest?" Xigbar sat on the bed and sighed.

"No, Xigbar we've got this gig tonight, TO-NIGHT, and you want to skip practice for...for him?"

Demyx looked up and hid behind Xigbar with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh my god..." Xigbar's shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair. "I completely forgot..."

"You...you forgot?" Roxas looked up at Axel, dumbfounded. "He forgot! Well I guess we should just cancel tonight!"

"Cancel? Cancel what?" he looked up and clung to Xigbar. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly.

"No, Demyx, I did." Xigbar twisted slightly. "There's a concert tonight that we're playing at and I totally forgot about it..."

"Oh... Then you have to go?" he asked quietly and let go of the man.

"I do...otherwise I suffer the wrath of Roxas." Xigbar pointed to the disgruntled singer.

"Wha-you're acting like this is my fault? Xigbar, you could have waited! He can come along, but you can't just ditch us like that."

Demyx look up at his lover and blinked. "I can come?" he asked softly and bit his lip.

"If you can, I just...won't be able to be with you during the concert..." Xigbar bit his lip. "I'm sorry..."

"Concert..." Demyx thought for a moment. "What do you play?"

"He plays the guitar, which is -why- he has to come to practice. We can't do it without him." Roxas answered for him.

"Yeah, I know, I said I was sorry." Xigbar rubbed his forehead.

"Guitar...?" he looked up with a confused look. "What's that?" he asked softly.  
Xigbar bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Demyx, please don't ask questions..." He whispered. "I'll tell you later."

Roxas stared at the two oddly.  
"But..." he tilted his head to the side and pouted.  
Axel raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "Where exactly is your friend from Xigbar?"  
"Uh..." The artist shook his head. "Oh, come on Demyx, you know what a guitar is..." He did a quick air guitar, hoping to get the message across.  
Demyx frowned and then nodded. "Oh! I apologize... I'm rather tired." he said softly.  
"Silly blond." Xigbar laughed and gently nudged the teen. "I'll promise I'll come to practice with you guys just give me a few, ok?"

"Sure." Axel said then risked his arms by pulling Roxas out of the room.  
Demyx looked up at the human and frowned. "Can I come with you?"  
Roxas growled in annoyance but didn't resist being pulled away. Xigbar gently touched Demyx's forehead. "I'm sorry...telling them where you come from... they won't believe me, they don't understand... just... if you have questions about anything, just ask me, when we're alone."  
Demyx nodded slowly and looked down. "Am I causing problems for you Xigbar?"  
"No, I just..." The artist lifted his head. "I don't...You aren't causing me problems. Just try to ask me questions about stuff you aren't sure about when it's just me and you, so I can show you on my laptop, or explain to you without being interrupted." He pointed to his laptop on his desk and smiled.  
Demyx blinked and nodded. "What's a laptop?"  
"It's something that will tell you everything you need to know, anything you want to know." Xigbar stood up and pulled on his shirt. "Now, if you want to come, you have to be able to walk...but I don't think that's a good idea."  
Demyx pouted and gripped the sheets in his hands. "But I want to go..."  
"You came to the door...did it hurt when you did that? Like you didn't want to do that again?" Xigbar bit his lip. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."  
"It hurt a little but... I don't want to be away from you..." He whispered.  
"Ok, just..." He sighed. "Ok...you need to...take a shower...-I- need to take a shower." Xigbar ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry..." He stood up and started for the door. "Guys...give me like...an hour, just-an hour that's all I ask."  
Axel placed his hands on Roxas's shoulders and led him to the front door. "An hour." Axel said.  
"If you are not there at 12:30, I swear, Xigbar..." Roxas threatened and left the small house in a huff.  
Xigbar nodded. "Thank you." He turned around and went back to Demyx. "A shower, is something that cleans you."  
"Oh..." He shifted to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. "You'll help me right?  
"Yes, I will help you wash." He picked Demyx up. "And then we'll go together to practice."

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "Love you..." he murmured and nuzzled Xigbar's neck.

"Me too..." The one-eyed man gently placed Demyx on the toilet after kicking the lid down. He closed the door and pushed the curtain aside to turn on the shower and held his hand into the water, waiting for it to be warm.

Demyx stared at the shower and leaned forward. "How...?" he reached forward and tried to touch the water.

"Too much to explain...just know that if you twist this, then water comes out and depending on how far you twist it determines the heat in which it pours out." Xigbar pulled his hand away and started to pull off his clothes.

Demyx looked up at the man and blinked. "Everything is so different here... I get so confused..."

"I'm sure if I became like you and was in your world I would be just as confused...You don't have instruments in your world?" Xigbar pulled Demyx out of the sheet he had wrapped around himself and stepped toward the shower. "This is a big step."

Demyx nodded and carefully stepped into the tub with a wince. "Ow… well yes but not a... guytar..."

"Heh, guitar." He corrected. "Tell me what instruments you have." Xigbar kept an arm wrapped around the teens chest and stood behind him. "You might even have a guitar, and it's just called something different to you. How about drums, every culture has those." He reached for the soap.

"Drums... yes we have those.. and pipes made from coral." he blushed. "I think that's it... I can't remember right now..."

"Wow, if you only work with drums and pipes then you're in for something quite different when you come to practice...Ok, take this," He held up a shower sponge that he had squeezed soap onto and rubbed it around Demyx's chest. "Rub this everywhere, so that there's a nice lather." Xigbar suddenly had that awkward feeling of explaining everything and coming to a loss of words.

Demyx took it and rubbed it over his chest. "Like that?" he asked and moved his head to look over his shoulder at the man.

Xigbar simply nodded. "Like that, but all over the place-except your face and hair, there's other stuff for that." He grabbed the shampoo and squirted a bit into his palm and bit his lip, momentarily letting go of Demyx, when he had the urge to rub his hands together. "Is it ok if I let you go? It's just...a little hard doing this with one hand..."

Demyx leaned against the man and nodded. "Yes. I'll be ok." He said and ran the sponge over his arms.

"Ok..." He let go of the dirty blond and rubbed his hands together. "This is shampoo, it goes in your hair and you rinse it out after you've worked it into your hair a bit." Xigbar started to run his hands over the boy's head.

Demyx tilted his head up to try and see what the man was doing. "It cleans?"

Xigbar pushed his head forward. "Yes, close your eyes or you'll get the soap in them. Everything in here cleans you in some way, that's the purpose of a bathroom." He took the excess shampoo out of the dirty blond's hair and started to work it into his hair. "The sink is where you wash your hands... the shower to wash your body, and the toilet to-oh crap, I should really explain that to you, since you aren't familiar with that part of your body quite yet..." He blushed.

"Hmm...?" he let out a little moan and closed his eyes. "Feels good..."

"Uhm...if you...feel the need to...relieve yourself, you need to use the toilet." Xigbar took the sponge from Demyx and started to wash the teen's back. "You know what I mean right?"

"Um..." he shook his head slowly. "Not really."

Xigbar would have covered his face with is palm if there wasn't soap and shampoo all over it. "Do you eat in water world?"

"Yes. Of course." he said and looked up at Xigbar.

"Where does the food go? Into your stomach and then...?" Xigbar started to rub the sponge on himself.

Demyx blushed. "Oh... right." he said and looked down embarrassed.

"When you get -that- urge you find the nearest bathroom. You'll be looking for something labeled men's, don't go into the one labeled women's." Xigbar sighed.

"Oh... ok. I'll keep that in mind." he said softly.

"Wipe off the soap that's still on you." Xigbar finished up and put the sponge down. "Now, we have to dry off." He turned off the shower and wrung his hair out, then stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. "Here."

Demyx took the towel and held it to his chest. "Will you help me out?"

"Ah. Uhm...yeah." Xigbar grabbed Demyx's shoulders gently and nodded to the floor. "Step on the mat, there."

Demyx carefully stepped on the mat and looked up at Xigbar. "May I ask... what you did to your eye?"

"Mmn..." Xigbar stopped mid-motion and froze. "Uh..." He shook his head, grabbing his own towel and quickly drying himself off.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to pry." he whispered and wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"No it's just...not something I talk about." Xigbar put the towel on his head and started to rub furiously at it. "It's fine."

Demyx nodded. "Should I not ask personal questions?" he asked softly.

"For now...just...not yet." The artist pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist. "Here, rub the water out of your hair."

"May I see it?" he reached up and touched the eye patch gently.

"Demyx..." The older man bit his lip and covered his hand. "Don't..." He whispered and closed his eye.

"Please..." Demyx stepped closer and raised his other hand to touch his cheek. "I've gotten to see every part of you but this... I want to see everything..." he whispered.

"If I want to talk to you about it, I will..." Xigbar replied shortly. "If you're worried about personal questions, you shouldn't even think about looking at the subject in question. It's rude."

Demyx frowned and took his hand back. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"You'd ask too many questions...you don't know enough about my world, yet." He sighed. "I just don't want to explain it all right now."

"I'll ask later." he said with a pout. "I promise. Later."

"Demyx..." Xigbar shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's something I don't want to remember. Don't ask me."  
Demyx frowned and looked down. "But I want to know everything about you..." he said pulling the towel closer to himself.  
"Maybe later, but not now. When you learn more about what goes on in my world, then I'll tell you." The artist sighed and picked up the hairdryer.  
"That could take forever..." he whispered and sat down on the toilet.  
"Ok, fine, how about you ask someone else what happened, they'll tell you the same thing. 'Don't ask Xigbar about his scar', ok?" He held up the hairdryer. "This is gonna be loud. Don't freak out."  
He looked up with an angry yet sad pout. "In my world there are no secrets between lovers." he looked back down sadly.  
"It's not a secret! God, just...it's a sensitive subject, and I don't want to talk about it." He turned on the hairdryer and started to dry his hair.  
Demyx pulled the towel close to himself and buried his face in it.  
After a few moments Xigbar turned off the hairdryer. "It happened when I was little."  
Demyx looked up slowly and sniffled. "How little?" he whispered softly and rubbed his eyes.  
"Like eight. Notice how I live alone right now?" He shook his head and put the hairdryer away and started to put on his clothes.

Demyx nodded and sniffled again. "Yes…"

"I didn't grow up with your kind of family..." He muttered. "People in my world are...very different."

"My kind... of family?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You say you love your family, so I would assume they loved you back?" Xigbar brushed his hair. "You need to get dressed, we don't have that much time."

"Well yes of course. Family is supposed to love and care for each other." He said and stood up carefully.

"Yeah..." Xigbar continued to brush his hair and sighed, signifying he was done with the conversation.

Demyx frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you talk to me later?" he asked and kissed his cheek.

"When I want to..." Xigbar sighed and pulled on his shirt. "I have issues, Demyx. I like leaving things unsaid, just makes life easier..."

"But it doesn't make you feel any better." he said and stared up at the man with a serious face.

"It doesn't make me feel worse, and that's all that matters." The artist shook his head and left the bathroom coming back with Demyx's-well, his clothing.

Demyx was staring at the ground with a frown. "So that's it? I'm just never going to get to know you? Cause you don't want to talk..."

"Ok, you know what a knife is, what hitting means, or why people cry?" He hardened his face. "Is it all rainbows and unicorns where you come from?"

"No... I know all of those things, but I just want to know you... know who you are." he whispered quietly.

"Then let me tell you, rather than having it pulled from me. It's easier to just let me go at my own pace. C'mon, we have like...6 minutes to get to Axel's." He held up the clothing.

Demyx attempted to get dressed but only managed to tangle himself in the clothes.

Xigbar smiled slightly. "Demyx...you have to remember how to do this, you're 18, you should know everything about the world by now..." He helped him with the shirt.

"Yes but..." he popped his head out from the shirt. "Not your world..."

"You have to at least act like it. Otherwise something bad might happen." Xigbar left the bathroom and grabbed his bag. "Ok, we're going into something called a car, it's a vehicle that transports you from one place to another."

"Something bad?" he asked and walked out of the bathroom slowly, holding onto the wall.

"Let's just say that if people found out about you...they'd take you away, do tests on you and poke and prod at you." The one-eyed man smiled and held his arm out. "You don't want that."

Demyx pouted as he grabbed onto Xigbar's arm. "I don't want to leave you..."

"So try not to make it obvious that you don't know anything." He led them out to his car and opened the door for Demyx. "Ok go ahead and sit in there." Xigbar stood beside him to help him in.

Demyx nodded and got into the car, trying not to hit his head. "How does this thing work?"

"I've asked myself that, many times..." He closed the door and walked around to his side. "But I don't ask questions, I'm just happy that it does what it does." The artist leaned over and pulled on the seatbelt. "Always put this on, ok? It's to keep you safe."

Demyx nodded. "Ok. So those two from earlier... are your friends?"

"Yes, Roxas is the blond that was angry and Axel is the redhead that's passive about everything except when it comes to Roxas." He put on his seatbelt and started the car.

"Are they... like you and me?" he asked and then jumped when the car started and clung to the older man.

"It's ok, it's supposed to make that noise." The older man started to pull out of his driveway. "And...yeah, 'cept those two have been at it for years..."

"Oh..." he said and slowly sat back in his own seat.

"They definitely have perfect little lives with perfect accepting families..." Xigbar sighed and started down the road.

"Your family… doesn't accept you?" he asked and folded his hands in his lap as he glanced over at the human.

"No...they didn't..." He shook his head and held onto the wheel tighter. "But that's fine. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Do you miss them?" he asked softly and looked out the window.

"No." Xigbar stared at the light in front of him. "No, I don't miss them."

Demyx looked down at his hands and sniffled. "That's so sad..."

"Not really, I have a family, Just not the normal kind of family." He took a right onto the road and slowed to park on the side of the street.

"But you said they didn't accept you..." he said and looked up with wet eyes.

"They didn't, no. My...parents didn't but my family accepts me fine. Two different sets of people." Xigbar took off his seatbelt and turned off the car.

"So just your parents?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"No, Demyx." Xigbar turned in his seat and held out both hands palm up. "This hand represents my natural, un-accepting family." He shook his left hand. "And this hand represents -my- family, the ones that actually care about me."

"Oh... so like... friends?" He asked with a smile. "Like uh... Axel? And... Roxas?"

"Yes, those two are my friends but they aren't-are you familiar with adoption?" Xigbar pressed the button to unlock Demyx's seatbelt.

Demyx gasped and jumped slightly as the seatbelt flung past his hands. "Um... no." he shook his head and poked at the seatbelt.

"It's when a family decides to take care of someone else's child. That's what happened to me." Xigbar opened the door and closed it, walking around to the other side to open Demyx's door.

"Wha-.." he shook his head and looked up at the man. "Bu-but... your parents didn't want you? I don' understand... that's too cruel."

"No, my parent's didn't want me. End of story." He held his hand out for Demyx to grab and pull himself out of the car.

Demyx grabbed Xigbar's arm and pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Like I said, it's fine." Xigbar hugged him back. "Let's go before I get yelled at again."

Demyx nodded and pulled back, wiping at his eyes. "Alright..."

"C'mon, don't cry. I'm over it, no need to get weepy over something I haven't bothered with in years." He shrugged and kissed him gently, then pulled away to lead him to the house. "Stairs are kinda tricky, don't trip on them ok, take them slow."

"Stairs? What are oh my goodness!" he stared at the mountain like structure in front of him and clung to Xigbar's arm.

"You go first, just take them one at a time." Xigbar smiled and shook his head. "C'mon, one second late and Roxas will not only yell at me but at you."

Demyx bit his lip and looked up at the man. "You expect me... to... to climb this thing?"

"I do, everyone else practically runs up and down these things, you'll be fine as long as you take it slow." The older man pushed him forward. "I'll be behind you if you fall."

"FALL?" he stumbled forward and grabbed onto the railing. "Xigbar... I... I don't want to!"

"Demyx." He frowned. "I have to get in there, whether you want to go up the stairs or not. "Xigbar crossed his arms. "You'll be, fine."

Demyx pouted and turned back to the steps and started up slowly. "You'll catch me?"

"Yes, it'll be ok." The one-eyed man followed closely behind.

Demyx bit his lip and continued up the stairs, trying to ignore the pain in his backside.

"Ok, just a few more and the torture will end." Xigbar shook his head. "Hey, Roxas! We're here!" He shouted to the house.

Axel poked his head out the front door and smiled. "'Bout time... he was getting antsy." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well...he can be antsy." He laughed. "We have practically 4, 5 hours to practice we'll be perfectly fine."

"Apparently not fine enough." he said and went back into the house to calm the yelling teen.

Demyx reached the top of the stairs and almost collapsed from the back in his back.

"Whoa, Demyx, are you ok?" Xigbar wrapped an arm around his waist and looked at him, worried. "You were doing great."

Demyx held onto the human while biting his lip. "It hurts..." he mumbled.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry, it's my fault...I'll find you a good chair to sit in while we practice, ok?" Xigbar put a hand to his head, muttering 'so stupid.' to himself.

The merman nodded, still biting his lip and clinging to Xigbar.

"Ok, go ahead and lean on me." Xigbar started for the door.

Roxas appeared at the door with his arms crossed. "So what is your name, anyway?"

Demyx jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy and stumbled. "Uh... uh Demyx..."

"Hm...do you play any instruments?" The blond stared at Demyx.

Xigbar sighed. "Rox, I know what you're getting at but please, give him a few hours, he's tired."

Demyx look confused and leaned against the older man, happy with his warmth.

"You aren't conning him into playing something for us, we're on time and I'm ready to play."

Roxas frowned and walked away from the door. "You'd be on time if you didn't skip this morning."

"Am I getting you into trouble?" Demyx whispered softly.

"No, he just likes to be in control. So when his plans are thrown off track he has to throw a hissy fit, which strangely enough is also part of the plan." Xigbar shrugged. "Ok..." He let Demyx sit on the couch. "Sit tight for a moment while we figure things out."

Demyx nodded and laid back on the couch, cuddling into the cousins.

Xigbar walked over to the blond and crossed his arms. "So, I'm here now. We have 4 and a half hours to work on it."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know, I just want it to be perfect, so let's start with..." The teen started rolling off a list of songs and bit his lip.

Axel stretched and walked over to his bass. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder. "Ok let's just do this already."

"Right, then. Demyx, we're gonna head downstairs. We'll be back for a break." Xigbar looked back to Roxas.

Demyx sat up and stared at Xigbar. "I have to... stay here?" he asked quietly and bit his lips.

"Well, you can come down if you want, it might just be a little loud..." Roxas shrugged. "I don't care as long as we get started I'm fine with whatever." The blond opened the door to the basement. Xigbar rose his eyebrows.

Demyx pouted and laid back on the couch. "That's ok I guess I'll just..."

Xigbar walked over to the dirty blond. "No, you can come down. It's fine." He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll go first, it's just like going upstairs, just down, take them slow." He whispered. Roxas had already went down the stairs.

"Hold my hand?" he whispered as he stood up carefully with a wince.

"Yeah." Xigbar grabbed his hand. "Well, I hope you like what we've got to play."

Demyx stepped closer to Xigbar. "What do you play?"

"Rock music." The older man took a step down the first step. "It's more pop rock, if we could ever get popular." He laughed. "I heard that, Xigbar."

Demyx smiled. "I'll ask what that is later." he said and took a few steps. "It's easier to go down..."

"I told you it would be." Xigbar continued down the steps and let go of Demyx once he was down the stairs. "My baby!" He rushed over to his electric guitar and ran a finger down its side. "I've missed you..."

Roxas rolled his eyes and he squeezed the microphone tightly in his hand.

Demyx pouted and looked around while standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere. Take the couch, take the chair, lean against the wall, whatever you like." Roxas waved around the room. Xigbar pulled out the pick from between the strings and plugged in the guitar after pulling the strap over his head.

"Um…uh... Demyx spotted the couch and walked over to it painfully and fell onto it with a yelp of pain.

Xigbar bit his lip. "You...you ok, Demyx?" Roxas looked between the two men and made a face. "Ok, once Nam is ready..."

Demyx whimpered and nodded as he laid down on his side.

A blond girl came bouncing down the stairs with a smile and walked over to the drum set. "I'm here... Whose the cute little boy on the couch?"

"Xigbar's new boyfriend, apparently he wasn't too gentle." Roxas shrugged.

"I was too!" Xigbar frowned and crossed his arms. "His name is Demyx. Demyx, this is Namine, Roxas' sis."

"Oh... poor thing. Well It's nice to meet you Roxas, I would chat more but Roxi is going to have a hernia is we don't start soon."

"Ha-ha, Nam." Roxas waited for his younger sister to sit down and pick up the drumsticks. "On your count."

"Alright..." she lifted the drumsticks and clicked them together a few times before starting to pound on the drums.

Xigbar was instantly into playing the guitar and nodded to the provided beat, though rather than keeping his eyes attached to the pick he watched Demyx. Roxas started into the first verse of the song and stared ahead, looking as if he was seeing farther than the wall above Demyx's head.

The noise really didn't bother him, Demyx was used to being in large concert halls with dozens of instruments. He stared at Xigbar and bit his lip.

Xigbar continued to play but something about the way Demyx looked at him made him feel terrible.

Demyx closed his eyes and tried to focus on hearing Xigbar's part. The sound suited him.

The older man shifted his eyes to his guitar, knowing that if he messed up, Roxas would throw a fit, which would mean less practice time. At least Demyx had seemed ok...for now.

Demyx drifted off too sleep listening to Xigbar's music with a smile on his face.

After a couple of songs Roxas held up his hand and took a step away from the mic. "Ok, so...sounds pretty good...uh Demyx, what do you-" He stopped when he realized the boy on the couch was asleep. "Sleeping, seriously, is our music that boring?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, give him a break, I told you he was tired." Xigbar shoved his pick into the strings and unplugged the guitar.

Demyx shifted on the couch and blinked his eyes open slightly. He looked up sleepily and yawned.

Namine stood up and smiled. "Aw.. he's so cute."

"I'm going upstairs for a water..." Roxas muttered.

Xigbar sat on the couch beside Demyx and stretched his hand. "So...you didn't instantly fall asleep, what did you think of it?"

"I like it when you play..." he said quietly with a blush. "It's relaxing and... I like the way you look..."

"I like it when you play..." he said quietly with a blush. "It's relaxing and... I like the way you look..."

"Yeah and how do I look?" He smirked and leaned back into the couch.

Demyx blushed and looked away. "You look... attractive... I like it..."

"Huh...I look attractive, eh? Most people see the scars and go running the other direction." Xigbar laughed and leaned forward.

Demyx looked up and blushed. "I like them." He whispered and bit his lip.

"Yeah? Ol' war wounds got you excited?" He slid his arm around the blond's waist and gently squeezed his hip.

Demyx nodded slightly. "Yeah... is that what you call it?" he breathed and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest.

"What, excited?" The older man glanced at Demyx's hands. "I guess you could say that..."

Demyx bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck to pull him closer.

"Ohh, so you want a kiss then?" He teased before closing the short distance, and pressing his lips gently to the boy's.

Demyx whimpered softly and wove his fingers into the long hair.

"Hm..." Xigbar twisted slightly and deepened the kiss, raising his hands to Demyx's sides.

Demyx let out a quiet moan and pulled Xigbar closer.

Roxas cleared his throat with a water bottle in hand and crossed his arms. "Glad to see someone's making good use of their break time..." Xigbar pulled away quickly. "That couch is a no sex zone."

Demyx whimpered when Xigbar's lips left his and he kept his hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, Rox. I wasn't planning on doing anything to your beloved couch." The older man pulled away completely. "So I take it break time is over?" He looked to his other band mates.

Demyx blushed and curled up on the couch, embarrassed at getting caught.

"Yes, now let's get back to it and hope we do epic tonight. I'm tired of working in the basement..." Roxas whined.

Axel stepped over to Roxas and kissed his cheek. "Relax Roxi..." he said softly. "We'll get there someday."

"Someday isn't close enough..." Roxas muttered and returned to the microphone stand.

Xigbar stood up and ruffled Demyx's hair before pulling his guitar strap back over his head. "I guess I'll start this one then?"

Namine hurried down the stairs and took her place behind the drums.

"Yeah, go on Xig."

Axel said and made sure his bass was in order.

Xigbar started off quiet, playing one of their slower songs. Roxas had gotten so close to the microphone stand he was nearly bent over it, looking at the ground before starting to sing.

Demyx closed his eyes pinpointing Xigbar's sound and smiled. He opened his eyes and stared at the human.

Xigbar looked up at Demyx and smiled. He really was enjoying the music.

Demyx smiled and mouthed the words I love you. He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Awww... Xig... he's sooooo cute." Namine said as he looked at the sleeping Demyx on the couch. "How did you manage to snag such a cutie?"

"Uh...he uh...well he just appeared on my beach, asked if he cold stay over for a while and things just..." Xigbar started to say.

"I thought you said he was an old friend, Xig." Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Not some beach bum."

"I did, he's from my old neighborhood." He tried to come up with a believable response.

Axel crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Xig... which is it? An old friend or a complete stranger?"

"A-an old friend! We bumped into each other on the beach on my way home from the studio and he asked if he could stay over. "Xigbar rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you hiding from us Xigbar? You know you can tell us anything..." Axel said softly.

"I'm not hiding anything, seriously. He's just an old friend." Xigbar nodded.

"Ah, there it is, the old reassuring nod. Xigbar you are lying." Roxas sat on the armrest of the couch. "But I know you wouldn't try to skip practice for a stranger, but the 'old friend' excuse is getting the nod."

Axel looked at the boy. "He is a little odd... Where is he from?" Axel asked looking back at Xigbar.

"My old neighbor-" He stopped when Roxas rose an eyebrow. "I don't know..." Xigbar muttered.

"Nu-uh, no way you were about to skip for a stranger, that's too much, Xigbar." Roxas frowned.

"Look, it's complicated, ok?" The older man sighed.

"Complicated?" Axel stood next to his boyfriend and frowned. "We don't have time for this... But you will be explaining later."

"Ok, let's pack up and get everything to the truck we got fifty minutes to set-up at Cid's." Roxas pulled away and started to help his sister with her drum set.

Xigbar sighed at the momentary reprieve of questions. He'd have to come up with a good enough story to be accepted, while he was helping pack up.

Demyx opened his eyes slowly and looked up. "Xigbar?"

Xigbar looked over to the boy and waved. "Hey, sleepyhead, you slept through most of practice." He put his guitar in it's case.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." he whispered and rubbed his eyes. "Wh-what's going on now?"

"No prob, we're packing up to get to the bar we're playing at." Xigbar grabbed his equipment off of the floor.

"Oh? Am I coming too?" he asked quietly and sat up.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not going to leave you behind." Xigbar walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Xigbar." he said with a smile.

"I love you too, Demyx. C'mon let's head upstairs and you can wait up there 'til we're done." The one-eyed man started to go up.

Demyx stood up and followed Xigbar up the stairs slowly.

"So, they were asking questions about you." Xigbar whispered. "I seriously have no idea how to answer them and they know I'm lying. I suck at lying..."

"Oh... so what do we do?" he asked as he stumbled up the stairs slightly.

"I don't know-you ok?" After making sure the teen was fine he sighed. "I have to tell them eventually, I can't lie to my friends like this..." He finished as he got to the top of the stairs.

Demyx bit his lip and stepped closer to Xigbar. "Will they not like me anymore? Will they take me away from you?"

"I don't know, but they won't take you away..." Xigbar shut up as soon as he saw Roxas pass by. "They just won't believe me..." He whispered.

"I'll try to prove it to them." he said softly. I just don't know how..."

"If you can come up with a way to present that you are what you are, have at it." Xigbar shrugged and gently placed his case in the backseat of the truck.

"So Xig... is Demyx like... your groupie?" Axel asked as he loaded his bass into the truck.

"Groupie? No, he's...different." Xigbar frowned and shook his head. "He's special."

"Special?" Demyx looked up and smiled with a slight blush.

Axel eyed the boy then looked at Xigbar. "He was a virgin wasn't he?"

"Ah...yes..." Xigbar exhaled and leaned back on the truck, reaching for Demyx and slowly pulling him against his chest.

Demyx blinked and looked up at the older human. "Xigbar?" he asked placing a on Xigbar's chest.

"Is there a problem with that?" Xigbar kept his eye on Axel raising an eyebrow.

"No but... You're ready to... settle down?" Axel asked softly and crossed his arms.

The thought had come to his mind and he was wary of it. Settling down wasn't something he did, only something his friends did. "I promised Demyx I'd take care of him." It wasn't a true answer but it was the truth.

Axel looked into his eyes then looked away and shook his head. "Don't hurt him..." he muttered as he walked away.

"Don't hurt him...?" Demyx looked up at Xigbar. "Is he talking about me?"

Xigbar bit his lip and nodded slightly. "Yeah...but I wouldn't hurt you..."

"You promise?" he asked softly and leaned against the strong chest.

"Of course...hurting you would be the worst. Then you would make that face and then I'd feel like shit for making you feel that way. And then I'd have to kiss you in hopes of making it better." Xigbar whispered and closed his eye.

"You can kiss me whenever you want… You don't need a reason to." he said with a blush and turned in the man's arms to face him.

"Yeah, I know..." Xigbar leaned forward and kissed him gently, sliding his hands to his hips.

Demyx closed is eyes and wrapped his arms around the mans neck, kissing his back passionately.

"You know," Xigbar pulled away only slightly. "You really don't get simple gestures..." He chuckled and kissed him back.

"Simple gestures?" he tilted his head to the side. "Like just... a short kiss?"

"Not a short kiss, any kiss, I keep feeling like if I kiss you, you take that as a cue for more intimacy, but...it's a little awkward for other people to be around and be so close so suddenly, y'know what I mean?" Xigbar leaned back onto the side of the truck.

"Hmmm... Oh... alright. I'll try to... hold back?" he whispered and leaned on Xigbar's chest.

"Demyx, have we tried hugging, yet?" The older man suddenly felt trapped against the vehicle and the dirty blond.

"Um... Hugging? No I don't think so..." he said softly and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

"Well, I assume you know how to do it, let's just stick with that for now." Xigbar wrapped his arms around him.

Demyx put his arms around the older man's neck and buried his face into his neck. "I love you…"

"Well, I assume you know how to do it, let's just stick with that for now." Xigbar wrapped his arms around him

Demyx put his arms around the older man's neck and buried his face into his neck. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Xigbar smelled his shampoo from his lover's hair. "Hmm..." He looked up to see Roxas approaching with the last part of Namine's drum set.

Demyx pulled back slightly and glanced at Roxas. "He buried his face back into Xigbar's neck, scared that he would get yelled at again.

Roxas tilted his head to the side and put the stand in the truck. "So...this is actually quite different for you, Xigbar."

"It's fine, isn't it?" Xigbar rose an eyebrow.

Demyx looked up with a questioning look. "What does he mean by that?" he whispered.

"Hm, past boyfriends...are a little more intense..." The older man pulled away.

Demyx frowned and leaned against the truck. "Past boyfriends? ...How many...?" he asked as he looked down to the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Xigbar shrugged.

"Yeah, don't ask him about his flavor of the week." Roxas smirked and walked to the other side of the truck.

"Shut up, Roxas." He held tighter to Demyx. "I said this was different..."

"Flavor of the week?" he whispered and looked up. "What does he mean?"

"I-it means nothing, don't worry about it." Xigbar sighed. "C'mon, lets go." He started to pull him towards his car.

"No... I-I want to know." he said and pulled back. "What does it mean?'

"I'd rather we talk about it in the car, Demyx..." Xigbar bit his lip, holding onto the dirty blond.

Demyx pouted then walked over to the car with his arms wrapped around himself.

Xigbar unlocked the car and got in and closed the door leaning back into his seat and staring at the ceiling. After a moment he shoved his keys into the ignition and waited for Demyx.

Demyx bit his lip and stared at the door, not knowing how to open it.

Xigbar rolled down the window. "Put your hand under the dip of the car and pull back on it." He said, finally realizing what the problem was.

Demyx did as he was told and got in. "Will you tell me now?" he asked after closing the door.

"Flavor of the week is a phrase used about certain people. It's really kinda negative..." The older man started and turned on the car.

"Oh... So...I'm sorry I still don't understand." he said and looked over at the older man.

With a huge sigh he followed after the truck. "Each flavor is a different person. Flavor of the week means different partners...for each week." Xigbar wanted to look away embarrassed but he was driving, he couldn't take his eye off the road. Thank god, that his vision was cut off to keep Demyx's expression from view.

Demyx stared at the man with wide and sad eyes, then looked away. "So I'm..." A tear slipped from his eye and landed on his leg leaving a dark spot of the pants.

"No." Xigbar answered quickly. "Don't even think that, you're different...Don't." He shook his head. "Please?"

Demyx wiped his eyes and hugged himself. "How many...? How many before me?" he asked quietly.

The older man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I can't say...hey, are you wearing your seatbelt like I told you?" Xigbar glanced over to the dirty blond and immediately wished he hadn't. He quickly self corrected and squeezed the wheel tightly with both hands.

The blond let out a little hiccup and pulled his knees up to his chest. "You're... a... drifter." he said between gasps and hiccups.

"Nn-" Xigbar bit his lip. Why did this conversation have to start now, right before an important gig? He knew he wasn't going to do well, now. "Demyx, please put on your seatbelt, I'll get into trouble if you don't..."

Demyx sniffled and turned to look out the window. "You'll never settle down... And... you'll never pick just... one..."

"Demyx..." Xigbar sucked on his lower lip. "I told you...you're different...don't...I told you I'd protect you."

"Protect me... but will you stay with me...?" he asked and looked over to Xigbar.

"If...that's what you want." He answered slowly. "How many times do I have to say this, you're different, you're special!"

Demyx stared at the man and new tears started to fall from his eyes. "I know, you've said that already... but... I-I can't help being insecure..."

"Insecure? What makes you think I'm not insecure?" Xigbar shook his head and frowned.

Demyx rubbed at his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "I-I... I just..." he hiccuped and let out a small sob.

"Demyx, why do you think I...drift?" Xigbar turned to look at him at a stoplight.

"Because you don't want to... to take a husband?" he said between small sobs.

The older man sighed. "No, it's not that...I can't stay with one person because I'm afraid of getting too close to them...or I do some stupid shit that pisses them off and they dump me instead."

Demyx looked at him and wiped away his tears. "Are you afraid of... of getting close to me?"

"I wanna try to get close to you..." Xigbar whispered. "I don't...want to hurt you, I care about you."

"I... I care about you too..." he whispered and dried his eyes on his shirt.

"Listen, don't worry about it. Axel's already sent me a warning shot, he hates it." Xigbar tried to smile.

Demyx smiled weakly and sniffled again. "I love you."

Xigbar bit his lip. "Demyx, I like you too." He licked his lips and continued to follow the truck.

Demyx lost his smile and looked back down. "Right..."

"Give me time, Demyx. I'm trying." The older man leaned back in his seat. "I really do like you."

"Alright... I'll try to be patient." he said softly and leaned back in the seat.

"If you don't mind me being slow about it..." He paused as he made a turn. "I think it'll be better. that way."

"I just want to be able to be near you." he said and placed his hand in his lap.

"That's fine. You can be near me." He parked beside the truck and turned off the car. "C'mon, we gotta set up, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Demyx looked over at the human and tilted his head to the side. "Um... I think so...?"

Xigbar nodded. "Ok, let's go." He pulled himself out of the car. As he made his way inside the building Roxas closed the door of the truck after Namine got out.

"Xigbar, what are you doing, let's get ready." Roxas said.

Demyx opened the door and got out carefully. "I'm ok..." he whispered.

"Watch the doors to see who comes out and goes in if you aren't sure which one to go in." Xigbar nodded. "I'll catch up with you."

"Uh... b-but..." he bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself not sure what to do or where to go.

"Just wait by the doors then, I'll be quick." He reached into the truck for his guitar case. "I'll be there soon."

Demyx frowned and walked into the building with a confused look on his face.

Roxas started to pick up parts of Namine's drumset and shook his head at Xigbar. "Quit acting so weird, he's just another boyfriend." Xigbar frowned and slid his case over his shoulder.

"You know, he is. But this time it's gonna be different, so just get off my back." Xigbar narrowed his eye and turned to go inside. The blond made a face but followed after him.

Demyx walked over to a pair of doors and waited by them, leaning on the wall.

Xigbar walked towards the stage and started to quickly set up and looked around the room, looking for Demyx, when his eye hit another person. "Crap."

Axel walked over to Xigbar and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on-oh..." Axel looked out to the crowd. "Is that Yuffie?"

The one-eyed man nodded slightly. "I had a feeling she'd come around..." He stood up and noted Demyx's location and frowned when he realized Yuffie was between them.

"Ooh. Have fun dude. Your current fling and an ex fling how exciting!" Axel said with a laugh and went to set up the drum set.

"Yeah, sure." Xigbar mumbled and stepped off the stage and made a beeline for the restrooms, trying his best to completely ignore the girl he dumped less than a week ago.

"Xigbar?" the female called out and walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder. "I was hoping to catch you here."

The man turned quickly to stare at the black-haired girl. "Yuffie? Uh, h-hey..." He bit his lip.

"Ok so I've decided to forgive you." she said and crossed her arms. "I'll take you back."

"Uhh...Y-Yuffie I er...I'm sorry but..." Xigbar cleared his throat and glanced back to Demyx. "I told you..."

Demyx noticed his lover talking to someone new. He walked over to him an wrapped his arms around one of his arms.

"Nn!" Xigbar looked to see who had grabbed his arm and relaxed when he saw Demyx, though he immediately felt impending doom coming from both of the people in his current vicinity.

"Who is this?" they asked together but the female had a little more anger in her voice.

"Y-Yuffie, uh...Demyx..." He gulped and slightly cringed. "Yuffie I told you...I...It wasn't working out..."

"Oh so did you dump me for... for this?" she motioned to Demyx. "A puny little boy? I bet he doesn't even know how to suck your-"

"No!" Xigbar frowned. "I dumped you because of you, it wasn't working out, Yuffie." He stepped a little in front of Demyx.

Demyx looked at the girl then up at Xigbar. "Who is she? A friend? What is she talking about?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend, Demyx." He looked back at the dirty blond and bit his lip. "Don't worry about it." He whispered.

"Um excuse me? Do I not exist anymore?" Yuffie asked and put her hands on her hips. "Don't get too attached. He'll just dump you in a few days anyways." she said.

"No, I won't." Xigbar shot back, glaring at her. "You're just jealous because he's cuter than you."

Yuffie stared at him with her mouth open. "You... you're just a stupid jackass that fucks and dumps! That all you know how to do and that's all you'll ever do!" she said then ran out of the building.

Xigbar sighed and shook his head running a hand through his hair. "And that's why I dumped her...Demyx, forget about her, she's just-" He shifted to look at the teen and bit his lip.

Demyx was looking at Xigbar with wide eyes filled with tears. "Does she mean that you'll... leave me? Like you left her?"

"No, Demyx. I'm not leaving you..." Xigbar put his hands on his shoulders. "Stop asking me that, because the answer will always be the same."

"Then why can't you say that you love me?" he said loudly, then covered his mouth his hands. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Xigbar blushed. "Because, I haven't spent enough time with you... Love isn't always instant."

"Oh... Am I allowed to love you?" he whispered. "Can my love be instant?"

"Y-yeah, I just...need time, like I told you in the car...C'mon, let's take care of the bathroom issue first."

Demyx nodded and grabbed his hand with his own. "Alright..."

Xigbar led him to the bathroom and went inside the men's room, glad that no one was inside. He double-checked under the stalls to make sure no one else was around. He then quickly gave a rundown of what to do and turned his back on him.

Demyx bit his lip and tried to do as Xigbar asked. "Xigbar... I... I don't..."

"If you don't need to go then tell me, it's cool." Xigbar felt like an idiot.

"No I don't know... how... " he said and looked at the older man.

"What did you do when you had to go in sea world?" Xigbar started to get flustered. "Just do that."

"But I didn't have..." he looked down and bit his lip. "This..."

"Demyx, do you realize how difficult this is to explain? Just think about it and your brain will figure it out." Xigbar sighed.

Demyx frowned then shut the stall door quickly and fumbled with the lock, After getting it locked he turned and attempted going to the bathroom as a human.

Xigbar let out a sigh and rubbed his face. There was no way he could possibly dump him, what was he supposed to do, throw him back into the ocean? The thought seemed callous. For all he knew Demyx was stuck, no, trapped in this world and he had no one to go to. Much to his surprise, Xigbar didn't care about the responsibility, it was the fact that he felt so needed that made him want to keep Demyx, but he'd never admit to that.

After a few minutes Demyx started messing with the door and finally got it open. "Ok?"

"Done?" Xigbar turned. "Push that handle down." He pointed at the toilet. "Then we'll wash our hands."

Demyx pushed the handle down and jumped back falling against Xigbar's chest with a yelp of fear.

"It's supposed to do that. Just assume the first time you hear something make a noise, that's the noise it's gonna make." Xigbar pulled him towards the sinks and turned the knob for Demyx then started to wash his own hands, showing Demyx.

Demyx followed Xigbar's example and smiled when Xigbar nodded. "I think I'm... getting the hang of this."

"Yes, now you gotta dry your hands off with a paper towel." He grabbed a few sheets and handed them to the dirty blond. "'Til they're dry." He glanced back to the door and was thankful no one else had come in.

Demyx tried off his hands and handed the paper towels back to the man.

"No no no." He handed them back. "I don't want those, throw them away in a trash can." He pointed to one and crossed his arms.

Demyx threw them away and turned back to him. "I did well?"

"Heh, yeah, you did great. I have to go get ready, can you find a place to sit?" Xigbar backed up to the door.

Demyx pouted and stepped closer to the older man. "Of course but first... A kiss?"

"Mm? Sure." Xigbar placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly. "Good job."

Demyx smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you... Good luck."

"Eh, luck? Thanks." Xigbar pulled away and hurried back to the stage where Roxas was glaring at him to finish up.

Demyx walked back out to the man part of the club and sat down on a stool and looked up at the band

After a quick double-check of tuning Xigbar glanced at Roxas, who nodded to Namine.

Namine clicked her sticks together and started to play the beginning of a song.

"I am released!" Xigbar proclaimed as he came down, guitar already packed up and ready to go. "So, we sounded good right?" He sat on the stool beside Demyx.

Demyx smiled and stood up. "You were amazing... I'm just glad that I didn't fall asleep." He said with a little laugh.

"Oh our music can't be that bad, huh?" Xigbar sighed and leaned forward a bit. "C'mon, let's go home, I'm gonna pick something up along the way."

Demyx tilted his head to the side and clasped his hands behind his back. "Like what?"

"Mmm I dunno, somethin'..." Xigbar shrugged and got off the stool. "I guess I should introduce you to fast food." He scratched his cheek in thought. How do you feel about meat?"

"Fast... Food?" he tilted his head to the other side. "Meat? I uh... I don't know... But I'm willing to try."

"I'll get you a kids meal...then, less to eat but at least it's not something huge if you end up not liking it." He slid a hand around his waist.

Demyx smiled and placed a hand over Xigbar's. "I love you."

Xigbar leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now let's go get some food! I'm beginning to starve!" He exaggerated and walked out of the club.

"Starve?" he looked up with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm kidding, but I am hungry, snacks in between practice is getting thin." Xigbar opened the backseat of his car and gently placed his guitar in the back. He was happy he could finally take it home after minutes of arguing with Roxas about it. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Um... well yes." he said and opened the car door to get into the vehicle.

"Good, I was worried you were a guy who didn't care too much for food, you're so skinny." Xigbar got in the car and pulled on his seatbelt.

"Well I don't really eat that much... If that's what you mean..." he whispered and got into the car.

"Well, I'm not going to let you not eat." Xigbar started the car and leaned back in his seat.

Demyx frowned and looked out the window. "Well what are we going to eat?"

"It's a surprise, ok?" Xigbar laughed and started to head to the nearest McDonald's. He quickly went through the drive-thru and placed the bag in Demyx's lap. "Hold onto that, don't peek. Careful it's kinds hot."

Demyx tilted his head to the side and looked at the brightly colored bag. "Mc...Don...alds?"

"Hm, yeah." He took the box from the man at the window and gave it to Demyx. "That's the name of this place."

Demyx looked at the box and blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

"The bag is mine, the box is yours." Xigbar started driving home. "You'll see what you get, once we get home."

"How long will that be?" he asked, like an impatient child.

Xigbar made a face. "Not long, we're almost there anyway. Besides, you don't eat in a car, you eat at a table, like this morning."

"A table... oh! Alright." he said and held the food in his lap. "Xigbar... do you... live all by yourself?"

"Oh, well...kind of. I used to for a while, but then my family, well...my friends let me stay with them, but they haven't been home in weeks. They're in London, visiting family." Xigbar shrugged.

"London? What is London?" he asked and glanced over to the man.

"It's a country, far away, across the sea." Xigbar slowed as they got to his neighborhood. "Are you familiar with birds?"

"Birds? No." he shook his head. "I have no idea..."

"Well they fly, in the air. My friends used something called an airplane to get to London, and it's just like a bird, but much bigger." Xigbar parked the car.

"Airplane... Will I ever get to ride in one?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhhhhhh...they're really expensive." Xigbar frowned and got out of the car.

"Oh... like they cost a lot of money?" he asked and played with the cardboard box.

"Yeah." Xigbar nodded and closed the door, then grabbed his guitar out of the back seat. "Come on, let's eat."

Demyx got out of the car carefully holding onto the bags.

"Once you sit down at the table then you can open your box." Xigbar smiled at him. "Y'know...you're progress has been...great."

Demyx smiled as he followed Xigbar into the house. "Does that mean I get... A reward?" he asked with a blush.

"Hm. A reward..." Xigbar looked up as he shoved the house key into the door. "Mmmn...why not?" He smiled and opened the door. "But after you're arms are less full."

Demy nodded and hurried into the house to put the food on the kitchen table. He turned and smiled at his lover with his hands behind his back.

Xigbar slowly closed the door and walked over to Demyx then wrapped an arm around his back, weaving his hand so that he didn't trap Demyx's arm and kissed him deeply, leaning a bit over him. Demy moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. Xigbar bit gently at the boy's lip, then licked before moving slightly forward. Demyx whimpered into the kiss and wove his fingers into the blond hair.

Xigbar opened his eye slightly as he pulled away and smirked. "I love you..." He pulled a chair out from the table and sat on it then dug in his bag. "So, I've said enough about my world today, talk to me about yours."

Demyx's eyes widened and he turned slowly to look at the human. "You what? Say it again." he asked and stepped closer to him. "Please..."

"Tell me more about your world?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow and opened his container which held his burger.

"I will but please say it again." he said and sat down on his lap.

"Say wh-" Xigbar stopped and bit his lip realizing what he had just said. "God! What is wrong with me?" He closed his eye and face palmed. "I'm sorry...I...It just came out..." He shook his head and sighed.

Demyx stood up and turned away from Xigbar. "So you didn't mean it..." he wrapped his arms around himself.

The older man pulled him back into his lap. "Demyx...I want to say it...and mean it. But I blurted out something I'm used to saying...I guess it's sort of lost it's purpose, I use it so casually..." He leaned his forehead against Demyx's back.

Demyx let out a sob and walked away from the human. "No meaning..."

"Demyx..." Xigbar got up and followed after him. "I like you. I like you, I like you, I like you." He took a deep breath. "I want to say it, but I want to say it for real, just not say it after...being intimate."

Demyx shook his head and wiped away tears. "It hurts..."

Xigbar turned the dirty blond around and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry...I just...need a little more time."

Demyx buried his face into the man's chest and let out another sob.

"Slap me, I deserve it." Xigbar frowned. "I'm treating you just like I do my other exes, you deserve better than that..."

"I don't want to hit you... I-I... I just want..." he shook his head. "I don't know what I want..."

"You want me to say it...I want to be sure I mean it." He paused. "Hey, I'll find you a black pearl someday...then you'll know."

Demyx looked up with wide teary eyes. "You mean it?" he whispered.

"Yes, it may take me a while...but I'll get you one." Xigbar nodded and rubbed away the tears. "C'mon...you're food is gonna get cold."

Demyx smiled and kissed the man's hands. "I'll try to be patient." he whispered and nuzzled Xigbar's hand.

"Ok..." He set Demyx down onto the seat and nodded. "So open the box and take out the small box from inside, don't worry about the other stuff right now."

Demyx opened the box and peered inside. "What is it?" he asked pulling out the fries.

"Well what you have right now are fries." Xigbar reached in and grabbed the honey packets out with the box of chicken nuggets.

"Can I eat them?" he asked and looked up at Xigbar.

Xigbar laughed and sat in his seat. "Yeah you can eat them, but you should really start and try the chicken nuggets with the honey first." He picked up his burger.

"Oh..." he set the fries down and pointed to the burger. "What's that?"

"It's a quarter-pounder plain with cheese." Xigbar took a bite and nodded to the box he had pulled out, setting his burger back into the box and pulling open the honey pack.

"Oh... and what do I have?" he asked looking down at his own unopened box.

"Chicken nuggets, with honey." He opened the box and picked up a round nugget and stuck it in the honey. "There, now you take it and eat it."

Demyx picked it up and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he chewed.

"Are...you enjoying it?" Xigbar looked up and rose an eyebrow, taking a French fry and sticking it in his mouth.

Demyx swallowed and looked up at the man. "It's so good!"

"Yeah? Well that's the honey doing it's job." Xigbar nodded and continued to eat, and shoved a straw into the smaller drink. "If you get thirsty suck on this."

Demyx leaned forward and took a drink. He pulled back quickly and stared at the drink. "Cold!"

"Yes, it's cold, most drinks are. It sucks if it's hot...unless you want a specifically hot drink." Xigbar shook his head and continued to eat, smiling.

Demyx grabbed a fry and put it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he grabbed another, putting it in his mouth.

"Who, whoa, whoa!" Xigbar closed his hand over the fries. "Slow down, you don't wanna choke on them do you?"

Demyx swallowed and looked at Xigbar. "But they taste good…"

"Yeah, but you can't eat them too quick or you might end up getting something down the wrong pipe." Xigbar let go of his hand and leaned back in his seat. "One at a time."

Demyx pouted and looked down at is food and picked up another fry nibbling on it.

The older man shook his head and took another bite out of his burger. "Ok, so...tell me more about yourself, I really...don't know that much about you."

"Well I'll be nineteen in... what is the date?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Uh...well...let's see it's May ninth?" Xigbar shrugged. "Yeah, that's pathetic I don't even know what the date is without having to think on it."

"Oh... I'll be 19 in a month. June tenth." he said with a smile.

"Oh...so you're a Gemini, huh?" He closed his box and tugged a few fries from the container. "I'm a Scorpio."

"Uh... A what?" he asked and picked up another fry.

"Oh...that's right, you probably don't have stars in the ocean..." Xigbar frowned. "God, it must be so boring, to live under the sea."

"No! It's beautiful! I... I sort of miss it." he said and looked out a window to see the ocean.

"Yeah?" Xigbar followed his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you ever popped your head out of the ocean at night?"

"No... this is the first time I've been to the surface." he said as he stared at the ocean. He put his chin in his hands and sighed.

"Oh man you are missing out." Xigbar nodded to the dirty blond's food. "Hey, just because I told you to slow down doesn't mean you have to stop, you still have apple slices and a nugget to go."

Demyx looked down and finished his fries, then picked up the chicken.

"Tonight, we'll sit out on the beach and I can show you the stars." Xigbar stood up and picked up his trash. "Seriously, stars are awesome."

Demyx smiled and watched the man. "What are stars?" he asked

"Stars are little bright lights the dot the sky at night, and they sometimes form pictures." Xigbar sat down and dug in the happy meal for the apple slices and ended up pulling out the toy instead.

Demyx's eyes widened at the brightly colored toy and he reached for it. "What is it?"

"Nu-uh, finish your food first, then you can have the toy." Xigbar quickly pulled out the apple slices and opened the bag up.

"Aw... b-but... what is it?" he asked with a pout. "I want it."

"It's just a toy that they give to the kids that eat all the contents of what's in that box, but only -after- they're done, ok?" Xigbar stared at the toy and shook his head, just some random racecar.

Demyx pouted down at the rest of his food then ate the last piece of chicken.

"Here, I'll help you with the apples." Xigbar took a slice and put it in his mouth while he opened up the bag that held the flimsy toy inside.

Demyx took an apple and took a small bite. "Oh... This is so good! It's so much better than everything else!"

"Good, you like fruit, and that was without the caramel. Fruit is great." Xigbar nodded and reached for another slice.

Demyx pouted as he watched one of the delicious pieces of fruit disappear.

"Oh you want to finish them off?" Xigbar grinned and pulled back now with the toy in hand.

"Yes... they're good." he said, staring at the toy in Xigbar's hand.

"Okay." Xigbar set the toy down in front of Demyx, sure he would finish the remnants of his meal. "So...Tell me about your family."

"Oh... well my mother is a very nice and loving woman, and my father..." Demyx's eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "My father... he's ill... I completely forgot!"

"Sick?" Xigbar furrowed his brow and looked up at Demyx. "Could that be a reason why you were on the beach?"

Demyx shook his head. "Uh... no that wouldn't be the reason..."

"So, then...what's the reason?" Xigbar stood up and gathered up the rest of the trash, before tossing it all in the garbage can.

"I... I don't know..." he but his hands on his head and closed his eyes. "Why can't I remember?

"Hey..." Xigbar hugged him gently. "It's ok, I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime...so do you have any siblings or is it just you and your parents?"

"No... two sisters. One older sister and one younger one." he said and sat back down with a frown.

"Yeah?" The one-eyed man leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. "What about them?"

"Well Larxene... she's my older sister. She's well kind of mean but she means well. And Rikku is my younger sister, and she has a heart of gold." he smiled and looked out the window again.

"Mm...sisters are fun, they can kick your ass and get away with it too." Xigbar laughed and shook his head.

Demyx tilted his head to the side and blinked. "They can do... what?"

"Uh.." Xigbar tilted his head to the side to try and figure out what the mermaid version of the saying was. "Uh...S-smack your...tail?"

"Oh! Yes, they do but mother usually takes my side. She says it's because I'm so cute." he said with a blush.

"Hm, well she is right about that, you are pretty cute." Xigbar grinned and crossed his arms, wondering what exactly he would be doing right now if he were alone, the idea suddenly sounded foreign to him.

Demyx smiled and his blush darkened. "Thank you." he said then paused. "May I have the... toy now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's on the table. Go ahead, play with it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Demyx picked up the toy and fumbled with the plastic before pouting then handing Xigbar the toy.

Xigbar tore open the plastic and tossed the trash away. "Hm. Racecar. Faster version of what we were in to get to Roxas' and Namine's."

"Racecar?" he took the small toy and flipped it over in his hands.

"Yeah you roll it around on it's wheels and...that's about it." Xigbar shrugged and started towards his room. "Be right back."

Demyx set the car down with a pout and stared after the man. "Wh-where are you going?"

"My room." Xigbar said over his shoulder and his cell started to ring. 'God Save the Queen' started blaring out of his pocket and he rose an eyebrow reaching for the small flip-phone.

"Oi! Xigbar! How's everything in the land of the free? Burn the house down yet!"

"Oh, yeah. Totally torched, can't save a thing. It's all gone." Xigbar smiled and sat down on his bed. "So, how are you?"

"Very good." he paused. "I've never seen Xaldin this happy. You know how he's wanted to come here for so long."

"Mm, I guess four years of living in France as a child really never gave him a chance to cross the channel." He shrugged. "So, how long are you guys staying over there?" Xigbar glanced down the hallway to check on Demyx.

"Coming home in about three days... If I can drag Xal onto the plane."

Xigbar laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that might be a challenge...Hey...did you guys leave a muffin in the fridge?"

"Hmm... maybe. I'd ask Xal but... He's rather tired out right now." he said, his smirk practically audible.

"Dude, seriously? Xally is practically my brother. I don't need to know." Xigbar made a face but was still smiling.

"What? You here him screaming at home enough." he laughed.

"Hehhh." The one-eyed man mocked the laughing and shrugged. "It's not like I can help it, Luxord."

Luxord laughed. "So what's been going on." he paused again. "No, love. Go back to sleep.." he whispered

"Oh, nothin' much. I have a surprise for you when you get home, though." Xigbar wasn't sure how well the 'old friend' spiel was going to work with Xaldin, he could barely make it believable to his band mates.

"Oh? What did you do Xigbar?" he asked quietly.

"What makes you think I did something?" Xigbar frowned and bit his lip. "I did nothing wrong."

"Ok now I'm really concerned... What did you do?" he asked again.

"Luxord...I-this is something I'd rather talk about in person? It's nothing huge, serio-well..." Xigbar chewed on his lower lip. "Everything is peachy, nothing's wrong, I have a new boyfriend."

"Oh...well that was quick what's her- wait did you say BOYfriend? As in not female?"

"Yes, I did...why? Xigbar got up from his bed and rubbed his face.

"Well you usually go after... well girls." he said and a creaking bed was heard.

Xigbar chewed on his lower lip. "Yeah...so?" The words came out slower than he wished.

"Oh nothing. So um where did this one come from and how long are they going to be around?"

"Mmm...dunno..." He simply answered. "Definitely longer than Yuffie." He scooped up the sketchbook he was carrying when he found Demyx and flipped to the page, frowning at it's incompleteness.

"Oh... wow. Do I know him? And how did you meet?"

"Nope." Xigbar decided to go monosyllabic as he grabbed a pencil from his nightstand and started filling in the lines he had sketched and attempted to recall that exact moment.

"Ooook... How did you meet?" he asked. "Go back to sleep Xaldin, love."

Whining could be heard on Luxord's end and Xigbar continued on the drawing. "On the beach, comin home from work."

"Oh... Where's he live?" he asked and the sound of a kiss could be heard.

"Y'know I think, if you stop talking to me, Xaldin will go to sleep faster and he'll be able to go on more sightseeing adventures with you." Xigbar narrowed his eyes a the picture. "Seriously, I will tell you alll about him when you get home."

Luxord laughed. "I suppose you might be right. We'll talk to you when we get home then."

"Yes, lots to talk about." Xigbar closed his phone and dropped it beside him on the bed as he tried to finish the picture, but something wasn't right. "Hey, Demyx...c'mere."

Demyx stood up from his chair and walked into the bedroom. He stared at Xigbar with his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Uhm...Could...could you lay on the ground for me?" He lifted his sketchbook. "Trying to finish up the sketch I started.

His eyebrows knitting together and he stared at his lover. He stepped forward and touched the paper. "You were... drawing me?"

"Mm, yeah?" Xigbar pulled the book closer to himself. "That's...ok, isn't it?"

"Yes... I love that you want to draw me... but...not with the tail." he said and bit is lip.

"Why not?" Xigbar had no plans to change the part he couldn't see anymore.

"Well..." he fidgeted with his hands and bit his lip. "This is who I am now... The tail... that was before I knew you so it's not important..."

"It's important to me." Xigbar smiled. "This is the only picture I'll draw of your tail, I promise."

Demyx pouted then laid down on the ground. "Fine."

After a moment of staring Xigbar shook his head. "No, take off your shirt...and look away from me."

Demyx blushed but sat up and pulled his shirt off, with a bit of trouble, then tossed it onto the bed. He laid back down and looked away from the older man. "How's that?"

Xigbar hummed and sucked on his lower lip, then walked over and moved Demyx's arms into a different position. "There. Now sit still." Xigbar went back to his bed and finished out a few lines.

Demyx bit his lip and squirmed slightly. "Xigbar... what else do you do other than draw and play music?"

"Well...Drawing is actually my mainline of work. I design labels for stuff, emblems, logos...then I do some work at a surf shop, design the boards and help make them. I have a weird schedule." Xigbar darkened the line of the curve of Demyx's back.

"What's a surf shop?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"It's a place where you buy surfboards, repair them, order them, get gear for them...anything to do with surfing, really." Xigbar switched pencils.

"What's surfing..." he asked quietly and tried to hold back a yawn.

"It's an activity where you take a board out into the ocean, wait for a good wave then, using the board you ride the wave, for as long as you can."

"Oh... well that sounds like it would be fun." he said and a yawn escaped his lips.

"Hm, you tired, Demyx?" He rose an eyebrow and quickly looked between the sketch and the teen.

Demyx shook his head. "No..." he whispered and held back a third yawn.

"Eh, I have what I need, let's get you to bed..." Xigbar pulled back the sheets and set his sketchbook down. "You're sleepy."

"Hmm..." he looked up and blinked. "But what about my reward?"

"Mm. What are you fishing for?" He knelt down and lifted the blond's chin.

Demyx's lips parted and he reached up to pull Xigbar down into a kiss.

"Hmm." The older man wrapped an arm around the teen and pulled him closer.

Demyx moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck

"Mm, Demyx..." Xigbar picked up the teen and shook his head. "C'mon, you need sleep..." He whispered.

"B-but..." he whined and hugged Xigbar's neck. "I want you..."

Xigbar rose his eyebrows and blinked. "Uh, Demx...I told you I want this slow..." He could feel his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, a rare feeling he had.

"I love you..." he whispered and closed his eyes.

Xigbar closed his eyes and gently put the teen in the bed. "You...are tired and you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired..." he whispered and cuddled into the bed. "You promised to show me the stars."

"I will show you the stars...just..." He let out a chuckle and took off his shirt, shaking his head. "Demyx. the stars come out every night I'll show you tomorrow."

Demyx rubbed his eyes and yawned. He squirmed and looked down at the jeans he was still wearing.

"I guess no matter what I say won't change your...mind." Xigbar slipped into the bed and sighed.

"No... it's not comfy... he whined and squirmed again.

"I'd imagine not." Xigbar turned Demyx slightly away from him and ran his fingers along the boy's side.

Demyx mewed slightly and arched his back to the feeling.

The older man undid the button to the boy's pants and rubbed his hand over his length through the boxers, sllipping a hand around him to tease a nipple.

"Hnmm..." He closed his eyes and tossed his head back. "Xig-Xigbar..."

"Hm?" He continued his ministrations and rose an eyebrow, leaning close to kiss his neck.

"Feels good..." he moaned out and raised a hand to weave his fingers into the mans hair.

"Mm." He pulled his hand back and bit Demyx's neck gently, then slowly pushed his hand into the boxers.

"Ohhh..." he groaned and tugged on Xigbar's hair.

Xigbar grinned and took a hold of the boy, stroking him, and licking at his neck.

"Xig... Hah..." he gasped out and parted his lips. "So... so good."

The one-eyed man grazed his teeth against his neck and pinched the boy's nipple.

Demyx arched his back. "Oh Xigbar... I..." He moved his head and tried to kiss the older man.

Xigbar kissed him deeply and quickened his hand. "Mmmn."

Demyx opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss as Xigbar pushed his tongue in and moaned into the kiss as well, squeezing the boy's length. Demyx moaned again and arched his back. He pulled out of the kiss and with a loud moan as he released into Xigbar's hand.

"Well, now...do you feel better?" Xigbar pulled his hand back and kissed the back if his neck.

Demyx panted and looked over his shoulder at Xigbar. "I love you..."

The older man leaned his head into the boy's shoulder and took in his scent. "Mmm..." It was going to take work on not saying anything after such intimate moments.

"But you still don't feel like you mean it?" he asked and turned to cuddle into him.

Xigbar shook his head slowly. "It's not that...I just-" He shook his head and sighed. "I don't wanna be pressured."

Demyx frowned and buried his face into Xigbar's chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...It's me, totally...I'll figure it out." Xigbar nodded and wrapped his arms around the teen after wiping his hand. "I gotta know that I know the difference...y'know?"

Demyx sniffled and wrapped his arms around the older man. "I understand..."

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry about it." He kissed his forehead gently. "Let's sleep, now. I have to go to work tomorrow..."

"Work? So... I have to stay here?" he asked quietly and twirled his fingers around the man's hair.

"I don't know how my boss would like you hanging around the shop, he'd prolly put you to work..." Xigbar closed his eye.

"Hmm... I'm going to miss you so much..." he muttered. "I want to hear you play... that thing again..."

"You're welcome to touching her if you want to try and play on your own." Xigbar smiled. "I don't care. Plus you can look up stuff on the computer, you can read, right?"

"Read? Oh yes..." he said and yawned. "Will you play for me sometime?"

"Sure." He mumbled and settled into the bed, pulling sheets over top of them. "Go to sleep, Demyx."

Demyx cuddled closer and kissed his chest. "I love you..." He whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xigbar unlocked the door to his house after work and rubbed the back of his neck. There was a brand new order for a board and his boss wanted him to start working on it immediately. His hands were sore. "I'm home...Demyx?" He dropped his keys on the table near the door and rose an eyebrow hearing the TV on. "Hey, Demyx?" He stopped when he saw the teen curled up on the sofa and smiled. "Hey, you..." He sat beside the blond and picked up the remote to turn it off.

Demyx's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the human. "Xig... bar?" he said in a tired voice.

"Hey." He reached over and pushed some hair out of the boy's face. "How was your day?"

"I watched..." he looked towards the television. "What did you call it?"

"Television-but don't call it that, just say T.V. instead. Watch anything interesting?" Xigbar leaned back into the couch.

"Um... I don't know..." he yawned and hugged the taller man. "I wanna see the stars..."

"Did you sleep all day?" Xigbar rubbed his side and smiled. "You can't see the stars yet, that only happens at night."

"Oh... I don't know maybe..." he said and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

"Hmm...still tired then? Bored with nothing to do?" He leaned back. "Yeah, life is like that sometimes."

"Hmm..." Demyx closed his eyes and breathed in Xigbar's scent. "Will you play for me?"

Xigbar nodded after a moment. "Yeah, sure...lemme go get her." The brunet shifted slightly.

Demyx whimpered at the loss of warmth and curled up on the couch.

"Listen, I told you...that I sorta live with other people, right?" He called as he went into his room to grab his guitar.

"Uh-huh." he murmured quietly and nodded his head, even though Xigbar couldn't see it.

"Yeah, well. They'll be coming back home soon. Maybe Friday at the latest." Xigbar walked back into the room and sat on an armrest of the couch.

"Oh... Am I going to be allowed to stay here?" he asked and looked up at the older man.

"Yeah, don't worry about that." Xigbar strummed the guitar absently, trying to figure out what he'd play. "I'm telling them about you."

"So I can stay here forever with you?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah." Xigbar nodded and closed his eyes. After a few more gentle strums he started playing a few chords, until something he hadn't played in a while started to run through his fingers.

Demyx closed his eyes. "I love it when you play..." he breathed and let out a happy sigh.

"Did you ever...play any instruments before?" Xigbar moved his hand up the neck.

"I can play a pipe." he whispered and looked up at the man.

"Yeah? Show me how you play this pipe then." He continued to play the guitar and looked up.

"Uh... Like this..." he lifted his hands so that they were to the side of his head, almost like he was playing a flute.

"Hm. Did you like playing it?" He slowed down his strums.

"I did enjoy it... I suppose I'll miss it." he said putting his arms back down.

"Maybe we could find you something just like it...down the road?" Xigbar stopped playing, his hand suddenly cramping. "Ugh, Good thing we don't have anything planned. Roxas would kill me if I gave myself a stressed hand."

Demyx pouted and looked up at the man. "Do you have something like that here? Why did you stop?"

"No, no flutes at my house." Xigbar shook his head. "And I've been working with my hands all day, it hurts to play, even if it is a slow song."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I made you hurt yourself!" he said and sat up to take Xigbar's hands into his own.

"No, really it's fine. It's just...a little tired." Xigbar shrugged. "Hey, the sun's setting...star's will come out soon...y'wanna?"

Demyx looked out the window and smiled. "Can we go swimming?"

"Uh...sure, it'll take a while for the sun to go down completely anyway." Xigbar stood up and started heading to his bedroom with the guitar. "Not sure I have any trunks that you can wear, though..."

"Trunks? What are trunks?" he asked and stood up to follow the man.

"Swimsuit." Xigbar put his guitar down in the corner of his room and grabbed a pair from the top shelf. "You have to be decent when you go out, although it's private property, people do roam the beach."

"I can't wear this?" he asked and looked out at the clothes he had on.

"Well, no. If that get's wet then you won't be comfortable at all." The older man tilted his head to the side and stared at the teen's hips, humming.

Demyx blushed and bit his lip as he watched Xigbar stare at him.

"I...might have something you can wear..." Xigbar went to his closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf, then dug out smaller clothing he wore a few years back until he found an older pair. "Aha, these should fit you fine." He held up the red and white Hawaiian print trunks.

Demyx looked at the swimsuit then started to undo the pants he had on.

Xigbar quickly turned to give him privacy and pulled off his shirt to distract himself. "Y'know Demyx...you're...supposed to do that alone."

"But... You've already seen me naked... Why does it matter?" he asked and kicked off his pants and attempted to pull off his shirt.

"It's...just a modesty thing, and I do like you..." Xigbar bit his lip and tossed his shirt toward the hamper. "I just don't want to take advantage of you."

Demyx tossed off his shirt and bit his lip. "W-well... wh-what if I want you to..." he whispered quietly as his fingers fidgeted in front of him.

Xigbar's shoulder's slumped as he let out a breath of air. "Alright...if that's how you're going to be then why should I put up barriers I rarely use?" Xigbar turned around and walked up close to Demyx. "Like you said, I've seen you naked before...no point in giving you privacy anymore?"

Demyx pouted and bit his lip. "I just..." he took an instinctive step back. "I don't understand... You've seen me naked..."

"I have." He took a step forward, to keep the closeness. "So...you're asking me to take advantage of you?" Xigbar had a different look in his eye.

Demyx stepped back and tripped as he fell onto the bed. "X-Xigbar..."

"What, Demyx?" Xigbar crawled over top of him. "It's what you're asking for, isn't it?"

Demyx's lip trembled and tears slipped from his eyes. "You're scaring me... Stop it..."

The brunet sat back and sighed. "See? Why are you so scared now? You did wonder if you did want me to take advantage of you."

Demyx curled up and a hiccup tore through his throat. He buried his face into the sheets as more tears threatened to fall.

"Shit. Demyx..." Xigbar gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Demyx jumped away from the man and stared at him with a tear stained face.

"Demyx...c'mon, I wasn't going to hurt you..." Xigbar bit his lip and frowned.

Demyx sniffled and covered his mouth as a loud sob came from his lips.

The older man got up and pulled Demyx into a tight hug. "Shh, it's ok...I'm here to take care of you..." He rubbed his hand over his hair.

Demyx cuddled closer to the man and sobs shook his body. "Please... never do... d-don't do that... again..." he gasped out.

"Ok. I won't." He promised. "I will continue to be...gentlemanly with you, like I have been." Xigbar closed his eye.

Demyx nuzzled the man's chest and sniffled. "I love you..."

"I'm sorry I scared you...now please...put on the trunks...and we can swim, you need to clear your head."

Demyx nodded and reluctantly let go of the older man. "Xigbar... How... how old are you?" He asked, hands still on Xigbar's chest.

"Twenty-seven." He responded quietly. "Why?" Xigbar looked down at the boy.

"Twenty-seven?" he stared at him and bit his lip. "You don't think I'm too young?"

"You said you were eighteen, didn't you?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow and started to pull away.

"Yes. Nineteen next month." he said with a nod.

"Then you are perfectly fine." He pushed the teen's forehead with a finger.

The boy blinked and looked up at the man. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Uh-huh, sure." Xigbar leaned down and kissed him gently.

Demyx's eyes slipped closed as he kissed the man back. The older man gently nipped at his lips and pulled him closer, tilting his head up slightly. The blond whimpered and opened his mouth slightly in invitation. Xigbar slipped his tongue past the open mouth and turned them around so that he could lay him on the bed.

"Mmm..." Demyx moaned and lifted his hands to weave his fingers into the black hair.

Xigbar draped his arms around the blond's neck, continuing to kiss him but quickly changed his mind, sitting himself down on the bed and pulling Demyx into his lap.

Demyx looked down at his lover, panting slightly and eyes half closed. "Xig...bar?"

"Mm? What?" Xigbar licked his lips and leaned back slightly.

"Weren't we going to do something? I forgot..." he whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"Swimming..." He murmured before kissing him again. "That was the plan..." Xigbar ran a hand through his hair.

Demyx blushed and bit his lip. "We could...in... the water." he said and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Hmm..." Xigbar laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling fan. "Too early for that..." He whispered.

Demyx leaned forward and laid on the man's chest. "It's too early?"

"People will be out walking around..." Xigbar could feel heat rising in his cheeks.

"Oh..." he blushed and buried his face into the man's chest.

"I'm not one for having an audience." He nodded and leaned up a little. "Though...we could do it right here..."

Demyx squirmed, rubbing against the older man's crotch. He blushed and bit his lip again.

The older man grinned. "You really are a tease." He flipped them over and reached down to undo his pants.

Demyx gasped and stared up at the man. "I love you..." he whispered as he reached down to help Xigbar with his pants.

"Mmmn..." Xigbar leaned forward and kissed his neck as he began to push down his pants. "I like this spot..." He whispered

Demyx whispered and tilted his head to the side. "Feels good..." he said and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair.

He licked behind his ear and reached for his nightstand, remembering to take this one slow and as gentle as possible.

"Nnn" Demyx closed his eyes and let out a low moan and pulled Xigbar closer.

Growling in annoyance for not being able to reach the drawer he shifted close to the nightstand, grinding into the boy in the process.

The merman arched his back as a low groan escaped his lips. "Xigbar..."

"Hm." Xigbar fumbled in the drawer a bit before grabbing the bottle and popping it open. He quickly applied some to his free hand and quickly moved his hand down to his backside.

Demyx shifted his legs and licked his lips. "Xigbar... More..."

Xigbar kissed the boy deeply as he pushed a finger gently into him, pulling him closer.

Demyx groaned into the kiss and parted his lips. He lifted his hips to give Xigbar more room. The older man pushed his finger deeper and pushed his tongue into Demyx's inviting mouth, before adding a second finger. Demyx squeezed his eyes closed and dug his nails into the man's shoulders.

"Mm..." He purred into the kiss and pushed again and raised his free hand to brush the teen's face with the back of his hand.

Demyx pulled out of the kiss to breath and nuzzled Xigbar's hand. "I love you... so much..."

"You are beautiful..." The brunet licked his lips, leaning in to kiss his neck. "Really..." He whispered against his neck.

"Thank you..." he whispered and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair and held his head in place.

Xigbar's finger reached deeper and he closed his eyes, just breathing in the boy's scent.

"Hnnnn!" Demyx arched his back. "Oh God... Xigbar!

"Heh." Xigbar licked his neck and nipped at it as he pushed again. "What?" He whispered in his ear.

Demyx whimpered and ran his nails down Xigbar's back. "M-more... please more..."

He nodded and pulled his fingers back, sitting up and just watched him for a moment. Then he squeezed the bottle's contents into his hand and spread it over his length.

Demyx squirmed and whimpered at the fingers left him. "Xig..." he whined and reached up for him.

Xigbar reached his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Be patient..." He pressed their hands above his head and shifted Demyx slightly.

"Hmn... Don't wanna..." he murmured and pouted up at the man. "X-Xigbar..."

Xigbar smirked and leaned close. "You're too much..." He pushed in slowly and closed his eye.

"Ohhh..." Demyx groaned and pulled Xigbar closer. "So good..."

Xigbar pushed himself in all the way and began planting kisses along his jaw line.

Demyx closed his eyes and arched his back as Xigbar started to kiss him. "I love you...I love you..." he whispered.

The older man moved his hand across the boy's chest and gently pinched his nipple. "Mm...Demyx..." He started to roll his hips.

"Hnn... Oh Xigbar..." Demyx looked up at his lover and pulled his head closer for a kiss. "Move... please."

Xigbar licked his lips and kissed him as he began to thrust into the dirty blond, letting out a pleasured moan. Demyx wrapped his arms around the man, fingernails digging into his back. He parted his lips and licked at the other man's lips. Xigbar opened his mouth to oblige the boy and slid his hand further down the boy's chest. Demyx's tongue ventured into Xigbar's mouth timidly as he moaned into the kiss. Xigbar would let the boy explore as he wrapped his other hand around the boy's back pulling him into a more comfortable position.

Demyx whimpered into the kiss and pulled back to breathe. "Oh God... Xigbar..."

The artist thrusted faster and curled his fingers around the boy's erection. "Hmm..."

The teen let out a high pitched moan and ran his nails up Xigbar's back. "Oh God, please, faster..."

Xigbar rose an eyebrow and increased his pace. "You feel so good..." He whispered and moved his hand faster.

"You feel good... inside... oh Xigbar...!" he grunted and tilted his head back.

The older man smirked and leaned forward kissing the boy's neck, sucking at a particular spot he favored earlier.

Demyx's body shook and he arched his back. "Xig..."

The black-haired man pulled away and rubbed his nose against the mark he made, then he jerked his hand with a smirk. Demyx's hips spasmed and he released into the man's hand with a loud moan.

Xigbar groaned and thrusted a few more times before spilling inside the dirty blond. "Hm...Demyx..." He pulled out and fell back on his bed, raising his hand above his face.

"Xigbar?" he whispered and rolled onto his side to rest his head on Xigbar's chest.

Xigbar draped an arm around Demyx's side and tasted the cum on his hands and closed his eye. "Hm?"

"Your eye. May I ask about it now?" he asked and glance up at the man with a slight sad pout.

Xigbar dropped his hand to the side and wiped it on the bed sheet. "Demyx...I thought you wanted to see the stars..."

"But... it's still light out..." he whispered and looked down while biting his lip.

The older man sighed and looked up at his ceiling fan, before pulling off his eye patch in defeat. Leaving his hair to obscure the scar. "Ever...feel like you might have died?"

"I can't say that I have." he said and looked up at the man with a frown.

"Well...it's pure terror. I know now that I was in no way close to death, but it felt like it." He licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "I only remember being scared and cowering in a corner...just...bit's and pieces now. Some idiot psychologist wanted me to relive it all. I think I'm fine with what I do know..."

Demyx sat up on his elbows and stared down at him. "What happened?"

"Well...I remember...just hiding...and then I heard my Dad yell something, and him dropping to the floor..." He pushed the hair out of his face. "It took me a while to realize I wasn't in danger anymore, I couldn't see outta my eye...just...too much blood."

Demyx reached over slowly and pushed Xigbar's hair away from his eye. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of the scar. "Oh Xigbar..."

The older man covered the side of his face with a hand and looked away, ashamed. "Anyway...I...I apparently made a phone call and I was brought to the hospital. They thought I was more hurt than I was."

Demyx moved his head back and pushed his hand away. "Why would he hurt you like that?" he said and ran a finger over the scar.

"I don't know." Xigbar turned his eye on Demyx. "I was found passed out over my mom, who was just..." He took a deep breath. "And dad was on the other side of the kitchen..."

Demyx frowned and leaned down to kiss the scar softly. "I love you Xigbar." he said while kissing along the scar slowly.

Xigbar closed his eye. "Only scar I'm utterly ashamed of. I was lucky to have had a good friend in grade school that her parents gave pity on me and took me in."

"But... why are you ashamed of it? It wasn't your fault." he said and pulled back slightly.

"Because...I think I might have been the reason why it happened in the first place..." He sat up and pulled the eye patch back on.

"That's no excuse!" he shouted then threw his hands over his mouth.

"No excuse for my bat shit crazy father?" Xigbar shook his head. "Yeah sure, I shouldn't feel like I have to take the blame, I've already gone over this with my shrink hundreds of times..."

Demyx took Xigbar's face in his hands and turned his face to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry... But it's true. You can't blame yourself..."

"Ok...it's not my fault." Xigbar looked away, but didn't turn his face. "I am not responsible for my parent's murder and suicide."

Demyx followed his eyes. "Look at me and say that like you mean it. And you have to believe that it's true!"

The older man half-laughed and raised a hand to his other eye rubbing at a tear that managed to get past his defenses. "God, Demyx...I can say it as many times as you want me to say it. I'm not going to believe it. I'm alive, they're not, naturally it was my fault."

"No!" he shook his head. "You were only a child! It couldn't have possibly been your fault... It's not..." "He whispered and let his hands drop from Xigbar's face. "It's not..."

Xigbar rubbed his face and moved to get out of the bed and pull on his clothing for sitting in the sand. "Demyx. Just leave it alone. To be honest I don't care anymore, it happened almost 20 years ago."

"If you don't care anymore... why were you crying?" he asked and looked up at the older man.

"Because." Xigbar stood up and grabbed a shirt , pulling it over his head.

"Because why?" he asked and stood up, then stumbled back onto the bed. "Ow..."

"Because I should have died, my mom died because she tried to protect me!" Xigbar shouted and turned to look at Demyx and let out a frustrated breath of air, moving to the side of the bed he was on.

Demyx frowned and looked at the man. "And how do you think your mother would have felt if you had died! She tried to protect you because she loved you! That must be worth something to you!"

"The same way I do now. I wasn't crying because of me I was crying because of her, I lost my -mom-, Demyx." Xigbar sat down on the bed. "I'm done talking about this. You want more information on it, you go talk to Xaldin."

"I don't want to talk to Xaldin! I want to talk to you! I want to help you... I want to know more about you..." he closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed, burying his face into the sheets.

"Demyx, I'm fine. Like I told you, I have a new family, I'm fine. Leave it alone." Xigbar picked up clothing for Demyx and slowly set it beside him. "C'mon, let's go see the stars. The sun's practically gone."

Demyx sniffled and looked at the clothes then up to Xigbar. "Are you angry with me?"

"Just...annoyed...but it's fine, I don't hold on to grudges." Xigbar shrugged. "I don't like yelling at you."

"Oh well I guess that's a good thing because I don't like getting yelled at by you..." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry..." Xigbar patted his head gently and got up from the bed. "C'mon, I'll show you some pictures outta the stars."

Demyx smiled and stood up. "Um... what should I wear?"

"What we had planned on, before you got distracted." The older man chuckled and nodded to the clothes beside the dirty blond. "Should wear jackets...it'll get a bit cold out there."

"Can we still go swimming?" he asked and grabbed the shorts and pulled them on.

"If...you want, but swimming isn't really allowed, private or not. The waves are too rough sometimes, and since it's dark if you get swept out...you would probably drown." He went to his closet to grab another jacket. "We can wade though..."

"But... I'm a merman. I've been swimming my whole life Xigbar." he said with a laugh

"You were a merman." He poked him in the forehead. "Humans can't breathe underwater." He handed the light coat to him.

Demyx's eyes widened and he stared at the man. "Really? W-w-well then how?"

"How do we swim?" Xigbar realized this would be a new concept to the teen.

Demyx nodded and tilted his head to the side with a blink.

"Ah well...when we go under water we have to hold our breath." He took a deep breath. "Like this." Then closed his mouth.

Demyx took a deep breath and closed his mouth then nodded. He let it out after a few moments with a gasp for more air. "That doesn't seem very fun if you can't stay under water for very long."

"Heh, yeah. It's ok though..." Xigbar shrugged and zipped his jacket up. "C'mon let's go. Tomorrow we can swim if they don't call me into work."

Demyx frowned and clung to Xigbar's arm. "No swimming tonight?"

"I told you, you can't swim after dusk, it's not safe." He put his arm around his shoulders. "We can wade if you just want to get wet." Xigbar smirked.

Demyx frowned. "No... I can wait... I suppose..." he whispered and looked down.

"No, no. You want to feel the water, we'll feel the water." Xigbar pulled him towards the door that led to the beach.

"It won't be the same... I want to swim..." he whispered. "I want to swim with you..."

"Fine then, I'll wade, you can sit on the beach." Xigbar went down the steps and shoved his hands in the pockets. "C'mon."

Demyx pouted and followed quickly after the man. "Wait... I... I want to stay with you though."

"Ok, then." Xigbar turned the dirty blond around and wrapped his arms around him and took a few steps back, looking up.

Demyx blinked then followed the man's line of sight up to the sky. "Oh..." Demyx's mouth opened with a sound of amazement.

"I know, right? Great stuff..." He narrowed his eye and located Polaris and then searched for his sign's constellation. Upon locating it he took Demyx's hand and pointed up to it. "See that?"

Demyx looked and gave a slight nod. "Yes..."

Xigbar drew out Scorpio and smiled. "That's my sign, Scorpio...it looks like a scorpion, a bug with a very poisonous tail...I guess they look like crabs...but with a tail."

"Oh..." he looked at all the stars. "It's so beautiful... Where's my sign?"

The older man frowned and looked around, then turned northwest, completely turning them around and vaguely drew it out. "There it is..."

"Ah... Xigbar... Can we sleep out here?" he asked as he looked at his lover.

"Hmm...maybe." Xigbar started to move closer to the water. "You sure you don't want to wade?" He took off his flip flops and threw them towards the house.

"Fine..." he followed the man out and squeezed his arm. "You have to promise that we go swimming tomorrow."

"Yes. I promise." He closed his eyes as a wave came up and washed past his legs. "Oh, yeah...I haven't surfed for days, I'm definitely going to swim..."

Demyx followed his lover and shivered when the water hit his legs.

"Hm? Cold?" Xigbar pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

Demyx smiled and cuddled into Xigbar's chest. "A little..."

The older man closed his eyes and hugged him, running his hands through the teens hair. "It's funny...I really do like...spending time with you. I...didn't expect it to be like this."

"Oh? Well what did you expect it to be like? When you first found me?" he asked and looked up into his eyes.

"No...not like...that, really. I just..." Xigbar shook his head. "You're really great. You cling; I like it when someone acts like they desperately need me, 'cept in your case you aren't acting." He laughed.

Demyx smiled. "I'll cling to you forever Xigbar..." he whispered. "So please... Never let me go…?"

"Hm." Xigbar tilted the boy's face up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Demyx closed his eyes and leaned into the older man. "You didn't answer me..."

"Answer what?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips.

"Hm... is not a proper answer." he whispered and opened his eyes slowly. "You'll never let me go... right?"

"I won't let you go." The one-eyed man kissed his forehead. "I promise..."

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck to pull himself closer. "Can we go deeper?"

Xigbar nodded. "Sure...but not too far." He went in until his knees were submerged. "Do you miss it?"

Demyx nodded and sniffled a little. "Terribly..." he said and clung to Xigbar's neck.

"I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do to...make this better for you." He frowned.

"No... I-I chose to stay here with you... I have to bear the homesickness." he whispered and sniffled again.

"The only thing you chose was who to stay with. If it were your choice you'd be back home." Xigbar shook his head. "You wouldn't happen to have any sea witches would you?"

"Sea witches? No... what are those?" he asked and looked up at the man with tears in his eyes.

"Just something from a movie..." He shrugged and rubbed away the moisture on his cheeks with a sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh... What's a movie?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Kinda like what you watched on the TV...but longer than an hour." Xigbar rose an eyebrow. "I was thinking of 'The Little Mermaid'. It's about this girl who meets this prince, falls in love and goes to the sea witch to get a pair of legs, but it costs her, her voice..."

"Oh… that sounds so sad though. How did she communicate with the prince?" he asked and tried to urge Xigbar to go deeper into the water.

"Body language." The older man bit his lip as he was dragged further into the water. "Demyx, this isn't really safe..."

"Please... just a little further." he looked up with a pout. "Please? I miss it so much..."

"Demyx, it's too dark..." He sighed. "I promise, tomorrow we'll swim I just don't want to lose you in the water..."

Demyx pouted and buried his face into the man's chest with a sniffle.

"C'mon, we better get inside..." Xigbar pulled him closer. "Let's dry ourselves off and go to bed."

"Please!" he looked up and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest. "Just a little longer?"

Xigbar sighed and looked back at where the waves lapped up and quickly went away. "How about if we sit, farther back, let the water come to u?"

Demyx frowned and looked down with a sad nod. "Fine..."

"Ok..." Xigbar led him to the wet sand and sat down, pulling Demyx along with him. "Too tired to swim anyway..." He mumbled while rubbing at his eye.

Demy frowned and leaned against the older man. "I love you..."

"Mmm..." Xigbar nodded sleepily and a wave splashed up towards them. "This is relaxing, right?"

"Yeah..." he smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man's. "I couldn't actually be content like this for a long while."

"Yeah?" Xigbar kissed him on the neck and trapped his arms with his own. "Ocean's sound is great to listen to..."

Demyx smiled and closed his eyes. "I could sleep right here..."

"Hm...maybe..." Xigbar leaned his head forward and closed his eyes. A large wave crested a few feet away from them and splashed over them, drenching them in saltwater. "I had a feeling -that- was gonna happen..."

Demyx giggled and cuddled up to the man for warmth then winced. "Ow..."

Xigbar rose an eyebrow. "Ow?" He turned to look fully at the dirty blond. "Ow where?"

"My legs..." he placed a hand on his legs as gasped when he felt scales and looked down see a tail where he legs used to be. "Xig... Xigbar..."

"Oh crap..." The older man pushed some hair out of his face and rubbed at his eye. "This...why is this happening?"

"I... I... I don't know..." he whimpered and looked up at Xigbar. "Xigbar...?"

"I don't...I dunno what to do..." Xigbar placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "It'll be ok, Demyx."

Derek pulled away from his telescope and sighed when the couple further down the beach started getting excited. He was getting nowhere with his studies. He shook his head and glared at the two men. "Seriously? No respect for neighbors..."

"How can it be ok? Xigbar... I have a tail again..." he started to cry. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Demyx...you can go tell your parents about this...maybe they can help with it, maybe you have some history on this sort of stuff?" Xigbar pulled the merman close.

Derek rubbed at his glasses when he saw something strange about the two and squinted but he couldn't quite make it out. He quickly aimed his telescope at them and looked into the lens, then pulled away quickly to adjust the distance. "What the heck is that?"

Demyx tried to push the man back. "B-but.. what if they don't let me come back. Xigbar... I don't want to leave you."

"What happened when you got legs...?" Xigbar bit his lip and tilted his head back. As if a light bulb turned on in Xigbar's head he kissed Demyx gently.

Derek's eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing. "Is that...is that a tail?" He asked himself quietly and rubbed his eyes again. "No way...those things don't exist!"

Demyx whimpered into the kiss and closed his eyes slowly as he wrapped his arms around the human's neck.

Derek couldn't disprove it, the man with short dark blond hair was most definitely a merman. He sat back in his chair and put a hand to his forehead. "Holy crap, if I could get a hold of that guy..."

Demyx wove his fingers into the man's hair and pulled his lover closer. He whimpered into the kiss and flicked his tail slightly.

Xigbar pulled away and pursed his lips, inspecting the teen's lower body. "That didn't work..."

Demyx looked up at the boy and glanced down at his tail. He looked back up with tears in his eyes. "Xigbar..." he whined. "What do I do?"

"I...I don't know..." The artist bit his lip. "I don't know what you could do..."

Derek's eyes lit up as he decided what he would do. "That's it! I'll just grab him while the other guy isn't looking! Then I'll have to..." He began mumbling to himself while taking his telescope back into his house.

Demyx started to cry and buried his face into the man's chest. "Xigbar... I... I don't want to have a tail..."

Xigbar quickly looked up and glanced around, feeling stupid for not looking to see if anyone could see them. Thankfully he didn't see anyone gawking. "Demyx...If...if you really don't want to go back home and see if your family can help you...I can take you back inside."

Demyx sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. Please."

Xigbar nodded. "Ok." He picked Demyx up and turned back to his house, practically running back inside, if anyone decided to peek their head out of their windows. He then went into the bathroom and placed Demyx in the bathtub and pulled off his sopping wet jacket. "Here, lets get you out of...wait, what happened to my old trunks?"

Demyx looked down at himself. "I don't know..." he looked back up with wet eyes. "I'm scared..."

"Hey, don't cry, we'll figure it out." The older man unzipped the merman's jacket and pulled it off. "If it happened before, it can happen again."

Demyx sniffled and shivered as the jacket was taken away. "Cold..."

"Hold on, I'll get you a towel." Xigbar stripped off his shirt as he left the bathroom with the wet clothing and came back with two towels. "Here we go..." He wrapped it around Demyx's shoulders.

"I don't want towels..." he muttered, but pulled them closer none the less. "I want you..."

"Ah..." He stared at him for a moment and pulled the towel over his head attempting to get the saltwater out. "Lemme dry off first."

Demyx nodded and leaned back in the tub closing his eyes.

Xigbar dropped the towel beside him and leaned forward, his trunks still dripping on the tile floor. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold me... to keep me warm...Xigbar... You're so warm." he whispered and shivered again.

"Ok..." Xigbar picked Demyx back up and took him to his bed. "I'll be right back." He kissed his cheek before grabbing a pair of sleep pants and went back into the bathroom to let the wet clothes dry.

Demyx smiled and cuddled into the bed. "Xigbar...? What... what if I stay like this?"

Xigbar bit his lip and put his trunks over the shower pole. "I'm...not sure. It'd be...different." He walked back in, now changed and running a brush through his hair. "But don't worry about it, you'll be back to being human soon...once I figure out how you changed."

Demyx sniffled and opened his eyes to look at the older man. He held his arms out towards him.

The older man started to get in the bed but stopped to hug the blond gently. "It's gonna be ok, Demyx. "We'll figure something out."

Demyx nodded and buried his face into the human's neck. "I love you...Thank you..."

"Yeah...and hey, if we can't figure it out by ourselves, Xaldin and Luxord will be coming home any day now. They'll help."

"Will... will they be ok? With me?" he asked quietly and cuddled up to the man.

"They better be." Xigbar grinned and laid into the bed. "'Course... they'll be shocked but..." He shrugged. "I think they can handle it."

"What if I change back before they get home? Will you tell them?" he asked and looked up timidly.

"Yeah. I was going to tell them before you changed." He nodded and licked his lips. "If I show them the picture..."

"Hmm..." he lowered his head again with a small yawn. "Love you Xigbar..."

Xigbar let out a sigh. "I'll figure it out. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy... just being held by you... makes me so happy." he whispered and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

He chuckled. "You're so easy to please." Xigbar closed his eye and looked at his ceiling before reaching over to his stand and turning off the lamp.

"So happy..." he whispered as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xaldin stretched as he got out of his car and yawned having woken up from the flight. "Mm, Luxy. Though I loved London...I miss our bed..."

Luxord smiled as he got out of the car and walked over to his lover to put an arm around him. "I missed our bed as well." he said with a smirk. "I'm glad that my folks loved you."

"If I knew cooking was your mother's weak spot I would have done that the first day I got there, I can't believe I was so worried..." He leaned in for a short kiss.

"The way to my mother's heart is through her stomach." he laughed as he kissed the man back and went to get their luggage from the trunk.

"So, I wonder who this mystery guy is...Xigbar's been shy around men for a while, wonder what the sudden change was." Xaldin grinned and helped pull out a bit of luggage.

"Knowing Xigbar..." he hefted the biggest suitcase out of the car and set it down on the ground."Probably some cute, petite, little girly looking boy."

"If he's the one on top." The violet-eyed man snickered and lugged the suitcase up the stairs.

Luxord smirked. "Xigbar going bottom? Not likely. He only was willing to do that once and he was smashed off his bloody face."

"Yeah..." Xaldin looked back to the door and fiddled with the door. Then shoved it open after it finally gave way and nearly fell over with the bag coming in after him.

Luxord chuckled and followed his lover inside after shutting the trunk rolling the suitcase behind him.

"Xigbar, we're home." Xaldin called out and started to go straight for his bedroom. "I'm gonna put some stuff away and then I'll tell you allll about my visit."

Xigbar quickly came down the hallway from the kitchen and bit his lip. "A-already? I thought you guys were...coming later tonight."

"We got moved up to an earlier flight. And a higher class for free, so we took it. Xaldin was ready to go home..." Luxord trailed off as he looked over to the couch where a certain blond was cuddled under a blanket watching them. "Well hello there..."

Xigbar pulled Luxord close and began to whisper. "Ok, so, remember how I told you I had a surprise? Well...it's, ah, it's a little strange but I have no way of hiding it from you so I might as well say it..."

"What that you have an absolutely adorable boyfriend?" he asked and looked at Xigbar. 'What's so strange about that? Other than the fact that it's a male this time."

"He's ah...a merman?" Xigbar bit his lip and let go of the platinum blond.

Xaldin came back out of the room and pushed a dred out of his face. "Are you talking about something I should be included in?"

Luxord stared at his friend and started laughing. "A merman? Really Xig? Have you been smoking shit again?"

Xigbar covered his face with his palm and shook his head. "Luxord...this isn't a joke..." Xaldin raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Demyx.

"So you're the new boyfriend, hmm?" He walked closer to him.

Demyx looked at the man who was approaching him and shrunk back into his blanket on the couch. "Xigbar..." he whimpered quietly.

Luxord looked at Xigbar with a smile. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I had a feeling you weren't going to believe me..." Xigbar turned to Demyx. "It's ok, Demyx, Xaldin's very nice."

The black-haired man looked back at his lover. "Believe what?"

"That little blondie over there is a merman." Luxord laughed and walked over to his boyfriend.

Xaldin crossed his arms and made a face at his adopted brother. "Xigbar, really?"

"I'm not lying, he really is a merman!" He walked over to the teen and put his hands on his shoulders. "It's ok, Demyx."

Demyx buried his face into the man's chest as he slowly pulled up the blanket showing off his tail.

Luxord stared down at the very real looking tail and looking back up to Xigbar. "Are you serious...?"

Xigbar nodded and hugged Demyx protectively. "I found him washed up on the shore and took him here. But then he suddenly had legs and then I taught him all sorts of stuff up until last night and then he went back to normal...well, his normal."

"So wait... you just pick up... some merman and bring him home? And now you're what? Dating?" Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think he should go back home? You know, to his own people?"

"I tried suggesting that but he doesn't want to leave me behind." Xigbar chewed on his lower lip.

"Leave you behind? Wow, you've really got him hooked on you." Xaldin relaxed a little.

Demyx looked up at the two new men and bit his lip. "Please don't make me leave... I love Xigbar, I don't want to leave him..." he whimpered.

Luxord looked down at the other blond and frowned. He looked up at his roommate and stared at him. "Love?"

"I can't just toss him back in the ocean and hope he finds his way home alright; I mean what if whatever spat him out of the ocean comes back?" Xigbar frowned. "I just can't do that to him."

Demyx went back to burying his face into his lover's chest and gripped his shirt in his fists.

"What are we supposed to do with him then Xig? He can't get a job; he has no birth certificate, no social security number..."

"I...I don't know!" Xigbar shook his head. "I just want to help him get his legs back..."

"I can't believe this..." Luxord sighed. "You're going to have to completely provide for him." he said. "He will not be able to fend for himself."

"I know that, Luxord..." Xigbar looked away, feeling scolded. "I can do it..."

Luxord sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's going to be awfully hard. You're supplying for two now on that small paycheck of yours."

"Luxord!" Xaldin frowned at his boyfriend and glanced at the two hugging to each other. Then he pulled Luxord into their bedroom. "Luxord, I thought it would at least last longer than 15 minutes until you two started arguing but apparently, I was wrong."

"Can you blame me, love?" he asked softly. "He's crazy… He can barely make rent as it is now. That job of his isn't doing anything for him. Then his art and music on top of that. He can't afford all of it."

"So you can't see the way he looked just then?" Xaldin crossed his arms. "This isn't normal, real life merman? I'm still trying to get over that and you're thinking about rent?"

"I'm thinking about how we're going keep and over grown fish in our house." he said. "And maybe for once in my life I'm concerned about how Xigbar is going to handle this."

"Handle what?" The violet-eyed man frowned and leaned back on the door to the hallway.

"Handle... you know feeding two people and the kids gonna need clothes and..." a light blush colored the man's cheek as he crossed his arms. "I'm not worried about him..."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought -I- was the motherly one in this house. I must be rubbing off on you." He smirked. "I'm sure whatever strange thing that's going on will work itself out."

Luxord scoffed and turned away from the black haired man. "Maybe so. Maybe I'm having too much sex with you..."

The black-haired man feigned hurt in his face. "Ohh...mon amour est soudainement fatigué de moi?" He walked up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning into him.

Luxord looked over his shoulder at the man and smirked. "I said no such thing. And that's playing dirty, speaking French..." he whispered and turned so that he could wrap his arms around his uke.

"Hm." Xaldin shrugged and closed his eyes. "I felt my sex life threatened with that tease, I had no choice." A smile tugged at his lips.

"My Xaldin needs his sex then I see." he whispered and kissed down Xaldin's neck as he lowered him back down onto the bed.

"Not even a half hour home and you've caught me." He licked his lips and a slight blush floated over his cheeks.

"You love it..." he breathed and nipped at Xaldin's throat."You can't hide the fact that your body wants me..." he said as he lowered a hand to Xaldin's crotch.

"Lux-ah...!" Xaldin moved quickly to remove the teasing hand. "I haven't even unpacked." He whispered.

"Don't worry..." he said as he returned he hand to Xaldin's crotch, pulling down the zipper to his pants."I can unpack for you..."

Xaldin shook his head, biting his lip. "No, there's stuff in there for-Mmn...gifts." He opened his eyes. "I'll do it later..."

Luxord looked up with his signature cocky smirk. "Good boy." he breathed and licked at Xaldin's ear.

The uke twisted slightly and squeezed his lover's shoulders. "S-stop that..." He smiled.

"Why would I stop..." he nipped at the earlobe then moved his head to breath into the other one. When it make you feel sooooo good..."

"Stop! It tickles..." Xaldin felt silly blushing and smiling like an idiot. He released his grip on his shoulders and slid them down his chest.

Luxord smirked and pulled back to look down at his lover. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, Luxord..." Xaldin reached up to pull him into a kiss, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Luxord kissed the black haired man and lifted up his shirt slowly. Xaldin deepened the kiss and quickly started to pull his arms from the sleeves. Luxord pulled out of the kiss to throw off the annoying article of clothing and delved back into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into his uke's mouth. The violet-eyed man pushed back at the tongue and bucked his hips, his hands now working on Luxord's shirt. Luxord moaned into the kiss and started to undo Xaldin's pants. Xaldin pulled off the white shirt and pulled Luxord closer so that he could nip at one of the many earrings to choose from.

Luxord gasped as his back arched involuntarily. "Shit Xaldin... you tease..."

"Payback." The uke whispered and grinned, pulling him back in range. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with it, did you?"

"Maybe... just this once..." he whispered and smiled."I wanted to tease you this time. But my ears..." he chuckled. "You're just devious."

"Oh, so that's what you want?" Xaldin licked the edge of his ear, then pulled away slightly, already submitting.

Luxord stared down at him. "Fuck... Xaldin... I want you so badly right now..."

"Then stop wasting time." Xaldin smirked and slipped his hands down to remove the belt.

"It should not be legal... what you do to me." he whispered and leaned down to lick and nibble at Xaldin's neck.

"Nng...You really...think that the things you do to me aren't just as bad?" He moved a hand up to tease at the blond's nipple.

"Yes well..." he let out a low groan and grinded their hips together."That's different... I have no self control..."

The black-haired man twisted beneath him and bit his lip. "I guess I shouldn't have let you go so easily."

"I'll let you tease me tomorrow." he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss and he pushed Xaldin's pants down.

"Hmn..." He kissed the blond back and relaxed into the bed, letting Luxord take control.

"I love you..." he whispered and started to kiss down his boyfriend's neck. He pushed off Xaldin's pants and ran a hand over his crotch.

Xaldin moaned quietly whispering his lover's name in want. "I love you too..."

Luxord smirked as he pushed his hand into Xaldin's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Xaldin's length.

The younger male sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. "L-Luxord..."

"Yes love?" he purred and started to move his hand up and down the man's growing erection.

"More..." He whispered quietly and gently brushed his fingers along the edge of the blond's ear.

Luxord gasped softly and squeezed his hand gently. "Of course." he breathed and let go of Xaldin to push his boxers down and off his legs.

Xaldin whimpered at the loss of touch and held his arms out for a beckoning embrace.

Luxord undid his pants and kicked them off before wrapping his arms around Xaldin. "Love you..."

The black-haired man kissed Luxord passionately and grinded his hips into the other man's.

Luxord moaned into the kiss and let go of his uke to shift his legs up and around his waist.

"Mm." Xaldin licked at Luxord's lips and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck.

Luxord pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth and positioned himself before pushing into his slowly.

Xaldin gasped into the kiss and held tighter to his seme, pushing back on the intruding tongue.

The blond man nipped and Xaldin's tongue and pushed all the way in and stopped. He pulled out of the kiss to let Xaldin's breathe and adjust.

"Ah..." Xaldin put a hand on Luxord's shoulder. "I love you..."

"I love you too Xaldin..." he whispered and kissed down his neck."Tell me when you're ready."

The younger man nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Ok...I'm alright..."

Luxord shifted slightly and pulled out slowly before pushing back in. "God you feel amazing..."

Xaldin moaned and tightened his grip on his lover. "You are...more than...me."

"Xaldin..." he breathed and started to move in and out slowly.

Xaldin matched his pace quickly and raked his fingers through the short blond hair. "Mmm..."

"Feel good?" he asked and kissed down Xaldin's neck slowly.

"Oui..." It sounded more like an exhalation rather than an actual answer and he tilted his head to the side to provide more room.

Luxord nipped at the man's neck and moved his hips faster.

"Nnh..." Xaldin bit back a moan and hugged tightly to his lover.

"My name... say my name love..." he whispered and dug his nails into the other man's hips.

The black-haired man whimpered and shook his head, unwilling to give up his voice.

Luxord bit down on his lover's neck and moaned softly as he pushed deeper into him.

"Ahn!" Xaldin arched his back and dragged his hands across Luxord's back.

Luxord pulled back with a smirk. "Yeah right there." he chuckled and continued to thrust into Xaldin, hitting that specific spot.

"Mmn! L-Luxord...!" Xaldin whined and let go of the blond, grabbing the sheets instead.

"Fuck Xaldin... I love you..." he whispered and lifted Xaldin's legs so that he could push deeper into the other male.

"Luxord! Ah!" Xaldin pulled at the sheets and tossed his head back, moaning loudly.

Luxord chuckled and pushed roughly into Xaldin then paused in his movements. "They're going to hear you if you moan too loudly..."

The uke's eyes fluttered open and widened in realization. "Don't..." He begged and took a deep breath.

"What love? Don't what? Stop?" he asked softly and licked at Xaldin's throat.

"No...Don't stop..." Xaldin held his breath and raised a hand to rub gently at his back. "I love you, Luxord..."

Luxord pulled back and smiled, lovingly down at Xaldin. "I love you more…"

Xaldin blushed and tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to finish what you started...or not?"

Luxord smirked and moved a hand down to wrap around his lover's erection.

"Ehm..." The younger man closed his eyes and he bit his lip. "Keep...moving..." He whispered.

Luxord chuckled and leaned over the black haired man, pushing deeper into him. "Don't worry I plan to..."

Xaldin gasped and pulled Luxord into a kiss, begging for even more attention.

Luxord kissed Xaldin back and forced his tongue into his mouth. His hand that was around Xaldin's length started to move up and down slowly.

"Mm-" Xaldin moaned and pressed his tongue against the Brit's, slipping a hand to the front of his chest and pinching a nipple.

Luxord pulled out of the kiss with a gasp then leaned down and bit down on the man's neck while moving his hand faster.

"Nnh, L-Luxord!" Xaldin bit his lip and rolled the nub of flesh between his fingers.

"Fuck Xal..." he bit down again and sucked and the abused flesh. He moved his hips faster.

The French native let the blond go and moaned louder, pulling him closer as he climaxed.

The blond grunted as he released inside of his uke then pulled out slowly to lie down next to him.

Xaldin turned slightly and leaned over to kiss the blond gently, whispering, "I love you..."

"I love you too Xal." he whispered back and caressed his face. "You must be tired."

The younger male licked his lips and turned to face the ceiling. "I wanted to unpack..."

"I can unpack for you love." he said, sitting up and smiling down at his lover.

Xaldin turned his head to his suitcase slowly and sighed. "Fine...just don't dig around in the right pocket on the left side of the...inside of the suitcase..." He rubbed his face.

"And why not?" he asked with a smile and nuzzled Xaldin's neck.

: "Because, I got you something and it's hiding in there..." He tilted into the touch.

"Oh? Well when do I get it?" he asked and kissed up Xaldin's neck to his mouth.

The black-haired man kissed him back and closed his eyes. "Whenever I feel like giving it to you."

"Can I have it now?" he asked running his fingers up and down Xaldin's sides.

"No, not yet..." He smiled and took a deep breath. "You'll just have to wait for it, could be weeks-months, before I decide to give it to you."

"Aw but Xally..." he whimpered and ran his hand up the man's chest to his neck.

"I have to wait for you to forget about it, now...otherwise it won't be a surprise if you're looking forward to it." Xaldin teased.

"Well I don't know what it is. Isn't that enough for you?" he asked softly.

"Let me rest, Luxord..." The violet-eyed man yawned. "I'll give it to you, later."

"Aw but Xally I want it now..." he smirked and let go of the man while kissing his forehead."Just kidding, love. Go to sleep."

"Mmm..." Xaldin pulled the covers closer and turned away from the door. "No peeking~" A sly smile grew on his face.

"I won't peek." he whispered and ran his fingers through the man's dreds. "Love you."

"I love you too." Xaldin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing into the bed fully.

Luxord smiled and went to unpacking their things.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Demyx curled up to Xigbar on the couch sometimes looking over his shoulder whenever a loud noise came from the back bedrooms.

: "Just ignore them, they're like freakin' rabbits sometimes..." He pulled the dirty blond closer and stared at the TV trying to drown out his roommates.

Demyx looked up at the older man and tilted his head to the side. "Rabbits?"

"Not sure there's an aquatic variant of rabbits but to put it plainly they love their 'alone time' more than anyone I've ever known." The one-eyed man closed his eyes. "On another note, rabbits are cute fuzzy creatures that are quiet."

"Oh... So they... just now... they're..." Demyx looked down with a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yep." Xigbar cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm actually amazed that they didn't stand and gawk for an hour or two at you before heading off to the bedroom but, hey, I guess sitting in an uncomfortable plane seat will do that to you." He shrugged

Demyx looked back up at his lover. "At least they seem ok with me."

"Wellll..." Xigbar bit his lip. "I think Luxord's not ok with the financial standpoint of it all..."

"Financial? Like money? Is that what he was talking about?" Demyx asked and moved closer to the man.

"Don't worry about it-I'll make it work." Xigbar nodded. "He can whine and complain all he wants."

"I want to help you." he whispered. "I feel so useless..."

"Well, right now, I'm not sure how exactly I can make that work, without spending a crazy amount of money on creating you an identity." Xigbar sighed.

Demyx frowned and bit his lip as he looked down. "That's ok. But is there anything else that I can do?"

"There isn't much you can do..." He whispered and looked down. "We should just worry about one issue at a time."

Demyx looked up with a pout and nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say Xigbar." he whispered back and nuzzled his chest.

Xigbar tilted his head towards Demyx's and suddenly felt tired, having been up all night trying to figure out how to change the boy back into a human, obviously with no luck.

Demyx looked up at the man and smiled. "You look tired..." he whispered and touched his face.

Xigbar raised a hand to his forehead and frowned. "It's...fine, I'm okay. I don't want to leave you alone."

Demyx stared into Xigbar's eyes. "I don't mind lying with you while you sleep."

"Are you sure? I mean, Luxord might grill you with questions." Though his voice wasn't sure his body was already accepting the proposition.

"We can go to your bedroom. It's more comfortable and has more room." he said and ran his fingers through the man's hair.

"Ok." He sat up and stretched slightly, allowing a yawn. "Ok...Let's get over there...then." Xigbar pulled himself out of the couch.

Demyx smiled and held his arms to waiting to be picked up.

The gold-eyed man picked the merman up and slowly moved on to his room; he hadn't realized how tired he was.

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he was carried into the bedroom.

"Alright, into the bed." He slumped forward onto the bed, managing only to get the teen in the bed. Xigbar himself only made it halfway and he was perfectly happy to just fall asleep there.

Demyx giggled and attempted to pull the man up. "Come on Xigbar. If you sleep that way you'll be sore when you wake up."

Xigbar groaned like a zombie and slowly crawled into the bed. "Ok, fine. When I wake up we'll try more things."

Demyx smiled and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair, massaging his head. "Shh... just rest."

"I like that..." He whispered and closed his eye. "I really, really like...that." Xigbar drifted into sleep.

Demyx kept moving his fingers and laid down next to him to hum softly into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

So as some of you may know I posted the wrong chapter and you became confused. Well yeah that was my bad at like what…? 1 am? Yeah I think so. Well just so I can make up for it I'm going to post chapter 6 and 7. The right chapters I swear! Oh and just an FYI after these two chapters are the last of what I have right now so it might be a while before there is another update for this one. So… go read my other stories. K thanks BAI!

Chapter 6

Xaldin shifted in the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then looked around the room to see his suitcase empty, aside from the one pocket he indicated. He was glad to be back home, even though he complained the whole way to the airport.

Luxord poked his head into the room quietly to see if his lover was still sleeping and smiled when he saw that he was awake. "Hey there sleeping beauty."

Xaldin sat up and ran his fingers through the tangled dreds. "More like sleeping beast."

He pulled his hair back and smiled.

Luxord chuckled as he walked over to the man and kissed his forehead. "Hungry? I made dinner."

"Hm, dinner? Was I really asleep that long?" He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Uh, yeah sure, let me get dressed."

Luxord smiled and kissed him softly before standing up and heading to the door. Take your time."

Xaldin quickly got dressed and pulled the items out of the suitcase and pocketed his gift to the blond. "So what did you make?"

"It's a surprise." he said with his trademark smirk and walked out of the bedroom.

"A surprise?" Xaldin sat down at the table annd took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep. Your favorite. Homemade macaroni and cheese and hot dogs." he said and walked over to the stove.

Xaldin laughed and sat back in the seat. "An American meal for once." He tilted his head back. "My mother told me that when we had come from France the first time I was quite the brat due to jet lag, hope that I don't suffer too badly from it this time."

"Well I let you sleep for a while so hopefully you'll be fine." he said and walked over to the man carrying a plate filled with hotdogs.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked and then bit his lip, remembering he hadn't called his eldest sister. "Merde, I forgot to call Lulu..."

"Ooooh...She's going to kill you for having sex first and calling her second." he laughed and went to get the macaroni and cheese from the oven.

"I can always tell her I slept most of the day away, and by the time I woke up It was too late..." Xaldin yawned and leaned forward on the table. "I'm sure she'll understand, especially when she gets her gift."

"What did you get her?" he asked as he set the food on the table. "I guess I better got get the other two."

" A Cait Sith doll, it was one of her first ones, but it got so dirty and torn-battered really, then there was the time it got lost, but she found it again and it smelled a little weird but...I thought it'd be nice for her to have a new one, one she could give to Vidina, like mom gave to her." He shrugged.

"That's sweet of you." he said softy and kissed the top of Xaldin's head. "I'm going to get the other two lazies." he said

"Oh, yeah ok..." Xaldin stretched and dug in his pocket for the oddly shaped earring he found at a store, wondering if he would really like it.

Luxord smiled and walked down the hall and knocked on Xigbar's door. "Xigbar. Dinner."

"Mngh..." Xigbar buried his face in his pillow. "Two more minutes..." He mumbled.

"If you don't get out here Xal's going to eat all of the mac and cheese." he called out and crossed his arms.

"Xaldin cares too much for his figure to do that." He groaned into the pillow and ran a hand through his messy hair and blinked drowsily.

"It's my -homemade- mac and cheese." he said with a smirk.

"Hey...Demyx, wake up, it's time for dinner." He whispered quietly to the dirty blond in his bed. Although Luxord's homemade Mac wsa the best he wasn't about to come blasting through the door to get it, not with the Brit standing right there.

Demyx's eyes blinked open and rubbed his eyes. "Hmmm... Wh-what?"

"Dinner. It's time to eat, how are you feeling?" He gently pushed some hair out of the teen's face.

"Hmm..." he looked down and frowned when he saw that he still had his tail. "I'm fine." he said looking back up.

"Alright, let's get you to the kitchen." He pushed himself out of the bed only feeling slightly rested. "Or do you want me to bring you something back?"

"I don't know." he whispered and looked down as he flicked his tail. "I want my legs..."

"I want your legs back too, then we could get back to some sense of normalcy..." Xigbar leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

Demyx closed his eyes and curled back into the bed. "I'm not very hungry..."

"Alright...I'm gonna go eat real quick and I will be right back, ok?" The surfer scratched his head.

Demyx nodded and hide his tearing eyes in the pillow. "Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, Demyx. I'll figure this out soon, and then we'll figure out what next." He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and opened his door. "Alright , alright..."

Luxord had gone back to the kitchen and looked over his shoulder as Xigbar walked in. "Where Mr. Mermaid?"

"He's not hungry, he's a mer-man- and his name is Demyx." The one-eyed man frowned at the Brit and started to make himself a plate.

"Fine then, Demyx. What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" he asked and fixed himself a plate before starting to eat.

"I don't know." Xigbar sat down and took a bite of a hotdog. "Right now he needs his legs back. That's all I care about right now."

"So he had legs before? Well how did his tail come back?" Luxord asked.

Xigbar nodded and forked some mac and cheese into his mouth. "It just...came back last night." He said after swallowing.

"Just randomly? What were you doing?" Luxord continued eating and looked over at his roommate.

"Well, we were sitting on the beach...and kissing. He wanted to be close to the water and then a wave got us completely soaked." Xigbar sighed.

"A wave huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well how did he get the legs in the first place?"

"It just sort of happened." He started eating another hotdog and looked to Xaldin. "You two are taking this strangely easy."

"Well, it's hard to not believe when it's sitting right there in front of your eyes." The violet-eyed man responded.

"Xaldin's right. I'm just trying to go with it. No use claiming that something that's sleeping in your house doesn't exsist." Luxord said with a shrug.

"I just want him to be human again. It'd be so much easier if he could just...be able to exit outside of the house again." Xigbar shook his head.

"I suppose that would be nice. I guess you get to work figuring out how he got them in the first place.

"Xi-Xigbar..." The younger blond boy stumbled into the living room, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, feet peeking out from under the covering. He looked into the kitchen with a worried and scared look on his face.

The older man made a sound of surprise and got up. "Wh-what did you do?" He placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"N-nothing." he fell against the man and wrapped his arms around him. "I... I was just laying there and..." he looked up with a small smile.

Xigbar kissed him gently. "We have got to figure out this, we don't want you randomly turning into one again..."

Xaldin leaned over in his chair. "Wait, you said that he got his tail back after you got hit by the wave?" The one-eyed man nodded.

Luxord's eyebrows raised. "I think I know where you're going with this Xal. Maybe he can't get wet."

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked form the older blond and up to Xigbar.

"So then...he just takes forever to dry out?" He made a face, turning to Luxord. "Is that seriously that simple?"

"We could test it. Go put him in the bathtub." Luxord said and leaned back in his chair.

"What, no!" Xigbar frowned. "He just got his legs back!" He pulled Demyx closer.

"Well Xigbar... How the hell else are you going to know so that you can avoid it?" Luxord asked, glaring at the other man.

"Mmn..." Xigbar looked to Demyx. "Are you ok with that?" he looked to him in concern.

Demyx pouted and looked down. "If you think it's best."

"It would be best to get this out of the way..." He frowned, then turned to Luxord. "So what's your great idea?"

"You said you got soaked. So go soak him. Just submerge him in the water, and see what happens." he said and went back to eating.

"Luxord..." Xaldin noticed Xigbar's unwillingness. "If he does get his tail back, then we'll just have to dry him out, as quickly as possible."

Demyx sniffled and tightened his arms around his lover. "I hate my tail..."

"Sh, don't say that. It's what you are..." Xigbar turned to leave the kitchen and went into the bathroom.

When they had left Xaldin turned to his lover. "You better help in drying him off."

"What? Why do I have to help?" he asked and looked at his lover.

"Because, you're the one that said to put him back in the water, it's only fair that you help him get back to being a human, did you stop to think that maybe it could be painful to switch between the two?" Xaldin sighed.

Luxord looked down and crossed his legs. "Well no, but..."

"But, what?" Xaldin finished off his plate. "It won't be that hard, use a blow-dryer, fans..."

Luxord sighed and looked back at his boyfriend. "Fine, but I'm not doing it for Xigbar. I'm doing it for you."

"I don't understand why you two just won't get along..." Xaldin mumbled. "I mean, he's not that bad..."

"It's a hate hate relationship Xally. I can't explain it, but it works for us." he said and finished his food.

Xaldin sighed. "You two are just too stubborn to say you can coexist peacefully..." He stood up and washed his plate off.

"And so I repeat... It works for us." he said and took his dishes to the sink.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Xigbar sighed staring at the bathtub. "Well..." He leaned forward and turned on the water to the bathtub. "This isn't fair."

"I'm sorry..." Demyx whispered and sat down on the toilet. "I'm being a bother..."

"No! You're not being a bother..." He waited for the water to fill up the tub. "This is more of a bother to you than it is to me."

"I don't want my tail back Xigbar, but... but what if he's right? What if I can never go in the water again?" he buried his face in his hands and started crying.

"I know..." He shook his head. "A real bummer." Xigbar sighed, annoyed with reality and fantasy crashing together.

Demyx whimpered and lifted his knees up to his chest. "I don't think I can handle never swimming again"

"Well...maybe it's just...saltwater. If this doesn't make you change back to a merman then we could go to a pool..." He sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"A pool? What's a pool?" the blond asked and looked up at the older man.

Demyx whimpered and lifted his knees up to his chest. "I don't think I can handle never swimming again

"Well...maybe it's just...saltwater. If this doesn't make you change back to a merman then we could go to a pool..." He sat on the edge of the bathtub.

A pool? What's a pool?" the blond asked and looked up at the older man.

"Well a pool is a place where you can swim without waves or salt. They're kinda crowded though..." Xigbar turned off the water and stuck his hand in to test the temperature of the water.

"Without waves? Well where's the fun in that?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Well...if we went to a water park there might be a wave pool but...it wouldn't be the same for you..." The older man sighed and stood up. "This whole switching back and forth...is it painful?"

Demyx frowned and looked away. "Just a little..."

"Are you ready?" He moved so that he was out of the way for Demyx to step into the bathtub.

Demyx stood up slowly and stepped into the tub. "I love you..." he whispered and grabbed Xigbar's hand.

"I..." The older man took a deep breath and gently moved Demyx into a sitting position in the tub.

Demyx looked up at the man and frowned. "You what... Xigbar?"

He knelt down and placed his hands on the teens shoulders. "I have to put you under the water..." He said quietly, blushing.

Demyx frowned and nodded and looked down. "Right..."

"Take a breath, and close your eyes." Xigbar leaned over him and started to push him under the water. "It's just for a second."

Demyx took a deep breath and stared into Xigbar's eyes as he lowered him below the water.

Once Demyx was under the water Xigbar took a deep breath. "I do love you..." He whispered in the exhale, barely moving his lips. The older man let go of the dirty blond.

Demyx stared at the man and closed his eyes and reached out to grab Xigbar's hand.

Xigbar took his hand and pulled him back up, kissing him slowly. He wrapped his arms around the teen.

Demyx kept his eyes closed as he kissed Xigbar back and wrapped his arms around his neck slowly.

The brunet deepened the kiss and his eye slipped closed, a hand slowly, sliding down Demyx's waist.

Demyx whimpered into the kiss and wove his fingers into the black hair.

Xigbar pulled back, realizing the teen was just underwater, probably needing air. But he still kept his face close.

Demyx started panting and opened his eyes. "Xigbar... I love you..."

"I love you..." He licked his lips and felt heat rising to his cheeks.

Demyx's eyes widened and he stared at the man. "Xig...Xigbar...d-do you mean it this time?" he whispered.

The older man nodded and smiled. "I do. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out; I really do...love you."

Demyx smiled and tears pricked at his eyes as he pulled Xigbar back down into a kiss. "I love you... I love you..."

"Demyx, I love you too..." Xigbar pulled him closer to himself. "I don't want you with anyone else. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me... I don't want to be with anyone else...Only you..." he breathed and climbed out of the tub haphazardly and fell against the man, pushing them both to the ground.

"Well, I guess that means that it's only salt...saltwater." Xigbar ran a finger along his jaw line.

"Th-that's good..." he whispered and ran his hands down Xigbar's chest. "I want you..."

Xigbar kissed him quickly and pulled away to lock the bathroom door and pulled off his shirt. "I love you..." It felt amazing to say it and actually mean it for once.

"I love you too...So, so much." he whispered and straddled the man's hips as he ran his hands up Xigbar's chest.

The one-eyed man looked the boy up and down from his position and shook his head, a silly grin on his face. "You gonna let me get my pants off first?"

Demyx looked down at him and blinked. "Wh... oh! Yeah..." he sat up and started working on the man's pants.

Xigbar chuckled. "You're so cute when you get excited." He smirked and placed a hand on the boy's hip.

Demyx smiled and placed a hand over Xigbar's. "I'm glad you think I'm cute..." he whispered as he leaned over and kissed Xigbar's neck.

"Mm-" Xigbar raised an eyebrow and relaxed on the tiles of the bathroom floor. "You...are so many more things than cute."

Demyx smiled and kissed down his neck and licked at his adam's apple. "You are.. so many things that I can't even describe..."

Xigbar swallowed and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them.

Demyx bit down gently and closed his eyes. "You taste good..." he murmured.

"I do, huh?" Xigbar got a look in his eyes and sat up, lifting Demyx up with him.

Demyx pulled back and looked down at Xigbar with half lidded eyes. "Wh..."

The older man licked his lips and reached between them and took a hold of the teen's length.

"Ha...!" Demyx's back arched and he tilted his head back. "Xi-Xig..."

"Hm...I wanna taste you." Xigbar moved so that he was overtop of the dirty blond. He began to kiss down his neck as he pumped his hand.

"Hmm..." he moaned softly and leaned his head back. "Alright..."

Xigbar sucked on the base of his neck and rubbed a thumb over the head of his manhood.

"Oh God..." he groaned and grabbed onto Xigbar's shoulders.

The golden-eyed man moved down the teen's chest and continued until he reached his belly button. "I...love you..."

"Xigbar... Xigbar... I love you too. I-I want more..." He murmured and leaned his head back.

"Oh, don't worry..." He smirked and kissed the tip of his length. "You'll get what you want..." Xigbar whispered.

"Ah...Oh Xigbar..." he wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair as his hips shook.

The surfer tipped Demyx's manhood into his mouth and flicked the tip with his tongue, glancing up to look up at him.

"Ha... Oh God Xigbar!" He moaned loudly and looked down at his seme.

"Mmn..." He dipped his head farther and moaned quietly, reaching up and staying his hand at his chest.

"Hmmn..." Demyx stared at the older man and bit his lip. "Feels good."

Xigbar pulled away and pressed his hand gently over his chest. "Your heart is beating so fast." He licked his lips.

"It's... it's your fault..." he said with a bright blush on his face.

Xigbar grinned and deep-throated the teen, holding his hip with one hand and sliding his free hand for Demyx's hand.

"Oh dear God!" he shouted and his hips bucked into the man's mouth.

Xigbar smirked around the dirty blond's length after pushing back on his hips, then rolled his tongue along it's side.

"Xig..." he bit his lip and covered his mouth to stop himself by screaming.

Xigbar sucked and closed his eyes, and squeezed Demyx's hand.

Demyx squeezed Xigbar's hand and looked down at him. "Xigbar... I'm... Oh God!" his back arched as he released into Xigbar's mouth with a loud moan.

The older man pulled away and swallowed, licking his lips. "I love you, Demyx." He leaned over him and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Demyx whimpered and leaned back on the floor as he kissed the man back. Xigbar touched his tongue and leaned over him, kissing him deeper. Demyx whimpered into the kiss, the need for air becoming too much. The older man pulled out of the kiss only to kiss him on the cheek, then leaned forward, nuzzling his ear, before nipping at a lobe.

"Oh Xigbar..." he tilted his head to the side. "I love you... I love you so much..."

"I'm sorry I was so selfish," he whispered. "I love you, too." Xigbar pulled away and turned his face towards him. "And please...stop calling me that, I like my nickname better..."

"Nick... name?" he breathed and looked up at Xigbar.

"Xiggy..." He smirked and sat up. "A shorter form of my name, usually used in an endearing sense."

"Xiggy?" he whispered and tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I like that a lot better..."

"Heh." Xigbar leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "I want you to be happy. I understand what you're giving up to stay with me."

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck to pull him closer. "It's because I love you..."

"I think we've made enough noise, tonight..." He kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Well..." he blushed. "I'm actually a little hungry...but then I... I..." he mumbled the last part.

"Hm?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "You what now?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I... want you inside..." he whispered and looked away, his face a bright red.

The older man reached over and unplugged the bathtub. "How about we do whatever you want...in my bed?" He took the discarded bed sheet and shoved his clothing in a corner of the bathroom.

"Sounds like an amazing idea." he murmured then his stomach growled loudly.

"But first, you need to eat food." He laughed quietly and reluctantly grabbed his clothing and started to pull it on.

Demyx blushed and grabbed the sheet, wrapping himself in the sheet.

The surfer took a deep breath and helped Demyx up off the floor. "You go back to my room, and I'll come back with some food."

Demyx fell against the man as his knees shook. "I... I'm not sure if I can walk."

"That's ok. I'll just have to carry you back to bed." Xigbar grinned and picked the teen up easily.

"Eeep...!" he yelped and put his arms around Xigbar's neck.

Xigbar laughed and opened up the door. "You are too funny..." He went into his room and set him gently on the bed. "Ok first food, then whatever you have planned." He poked his nose and walked back out of the room, into the kitchen. Xaldin was reading the newspaper with his large headphones on, obviously making an attempt to ignore anything else, but his update of the week.

Luxord looked up from cleaning the dishes and turned towards Xigbar. "What is it? Done having sex in the loo?"

The scarred man tilted his head to the right and stuck his tongue out before going to the fridge and pulling out what was left of the mac and cheese and pulled off the saran wrap and pushed it into the microwave.

"You still hungry? Or has the little boy gotten hungry from... too much sex?"

Xigbar only grinned and grabbed a fork from the drawer when the microwave dinged, taking the bowl out of the microwave. "Fork you~!" He poked the platinum blond in the chest and started back to his room.

"I believe that Xaldin has already done that once today." he said with a chuckle and looked at his lover.

Xaldin only straightened his paper as it went limp and tilted his head in Luxord's direction. Xigbar practically skipped down the hallway to his room and sat down on his bed after kicking it shut. "Ok, food." He handed Demyx the fork and leaned back into the bed.

Demyx took the fork and looked down at the bowl. "What is it?"

"It's Mac and Cheese. I'll let you decide how much you like it." He looked up at his ceiling fan and watched the blade's slowly turn.

Demyx blinked and took a bite of the food. His eyes widened as he took the fork from his mouth as he chewed.

"So? What do you think of Luxord's creation?" He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Luxord's... creation?" he asked and took another bite as he looked at the other man.

"Yeah, the stuff in the bowl, what do you think of it?" He opened his eye and tilted his head up to see the teen.

Demyx swallowed and looked at his lover. "It's delicious."

Xigbar looked away rolling his eye. "Just do me a favor; don't say that to his face."

"Why would I not compliment him if I like it? Doesn't that seem rude?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"No. His ego doesn't need to be stroked any more than it already is." He took a deep breath. "And I would be jealous because Luxord can have anything he wants, without trying."

Demyx looked down at the food then back at Xigbar. "He can't have me."

"That's because I have you. He wouldn't dare try to flirt with you either, but if he met you first he'd have you clinging to his every word the first four minutes of conversation." Xigbar licked his lips. "And I agree," His voice suddenly got very quiet, "The mac and cheese -rocks-."

"Rocks?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Another word for excellent or amazing. Not to be confused with the hard-to-move kind."

"Oh..." he said and went back to eating. "So Luxord made this himself?"

"Uh-huh." Xigbar sat up and slid a hand around the teen's waist. "No the macaroni itself but the way he made it, yeah."

"Oh... It's very good. Does he make it often?" he asked as he continued to eat.

"Occasionally. You really are hungry...I'm sorry; I should have done a better job at feeding you earlier." The older man watched him closely.

"I'm fine, it's not your fault. I was just upset earlier." he said with a smiled and leaned on the man's chest.

"I understand." He said quietly and raised the hand that was on the dirty blond's waist to his shoulder. "Like ripping a surfboard out of my hands and breaking it in front of my eyes and having no control over it."

"Yeah..." he frowned and closed his eyes. "I'll never be able to go swimming with you in the ocean..."

"Well, you could...It's not like you have to stay human 24/7..." He sat up a little. "Heck, if I could turn into a merman I could go to your home, introduce myself to your folks..."

"Do you... want to meet my parents?" he asked quietly and looked up at Xigbar.

"Well, you know, they have no idea where you even are right now." Xigbar shrugged. "I have no doubt they're worried for you."

"Oh I'm sure that they're very worried especially mother." he frowned and closed his eyes again.

"Don't feel like you can never go and visit them just because of me." Xigbar whispered. "You really should try and go back home. I know if I went missing, Lulu, Tifa and Xaldin would be worried sick about me."

"Who are Lulu and Tifa?" Demyx asked and finished off the mac and cheese.

"Lulu and Tifa are Xaldin's older sisters." Xigbar took the bowl away and placed it on the nightstand. "Lulu is my age, a fairly new mom and Tifa is a year older than Xaldin."

"Oh. So they are your... family?" he asked quietly and cuddled into the man's chest.

"Yeah." Xigbar nodded and moved to hold the boy. "They are my family...completely. Luxord's just the in-law I highly dislike."

Demyx giggled and put an arm around Xigbar. "I would love to meet them."

"You will eventually. Lulu will visit sooner than Tifa, most likely toting her hubby Wakka along with her. You can be pretty sure he'll be glued to the TV watching whatever sport is on." Xigbar leaned back, onto the bed, pulling Demyx with him.

Demyx smiled. "And she has a baby?" he asked and looked up.

"Yes, Vidina. Looks just like his daddy, sadly." He laughed and shrugged. "If he happens to ask you anything about sports just agree with him."

"But Xigb… Xiggy…" the blond smiled as he used the nickname and cuddled closer to the older man. "I don't know anything about human sports."

"If you actually listen to Wakka says you will learn about at least two sports in one conversation. Right now he's really into this game called Blitzball. It's really weird, not sure how they're going to do it but..." He shrugged.

"Blitzball. I have a friend who was the captain of our team back when we were in classes." he said and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

"Wait, you know what blitzball is?" He paused. "Oh well, it is an underwater sport...Did you play?"

Demyx looked up at him and blinked. "Of course. But mother wouldn't let me play. She said it was too dangerous for someone like me to play. She said I couldn't risk it."

"Yeah, from what I've heard it's a pretty intense sport. Can't be skinny." He poked the boy's stomach.

Demyx giggled and squirmed. "Well I'm their only son. I couldn't afford getting hurt."

"And now they probably think you're dead." Xigbar sighed. "Really, you should go and show them that you're ok."

"But what if they don't let me come back?" he whispered and drew small shapes on Xigbar's chest.

"Well...if you can turn into a human then what's keeping me from turning into a merman?" Xigbar rubbed the dirty blond's back.

Demyx looked up. "But... how would... how?"

"How did you turn into a human? You dried out!" Xigbar shrugged. "I don't see why it can't go both ways, but...I've been in the water til' I get all pruney and I don't get fins..."

"See... it's not possible." he whispered and buried his face into Xigbar's chest.

"It's ok...I'm sorry I brought it up." He looked down and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Hey, don't you start crying on me."

"How can I not cry?" he breathed and sniffled.

"Because I don't like it when you cry. You aren't meant to cry, Demyx." He tilted the dirty blond's face up. "You're going to make me cry, if you keep at it."

Demyx sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Xigbar shook his head and sighed. "Don't apologize, silly." He shifted towards the teen and kissed him gently.

Demyx kissed him back and ran his fingers up Xigbar's chest.

The older man pulled away slightly. "I love you, we'll figure this out, I promise."

"I love you too..." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"You're tired..." Xigbar stated and stared across the room. "I feel like I'm keeping you up."

"I'm not tired." he whispered and held back a yawn.

"As if." He poked him in the nose and smiled. "Listen, I gotta go to work tomorrow. I got a text earlier today about a custom order and it might take me a while to finish..."

"So you're going to be gone... all day?" he asked with a pout.

"Yeah, but Xaldin will be around, he's still got a few days off before he goes back to the art museum. He's not very nice after long flights. Real moody about the time change." Xigbar hugged Demyx closer.

"C-can't I come with you?" he asked and looked up at his lover.

The one-eyed man sighed. "I'm afraid you can't, boss doesn't like it when I bring 'distractions' to the workplace."

"But I'm not a distraction. I'm your lover." he said with a confused look on his face.

Xigbar chuckled. "And that is exactly why I won't get any work done with you there." He smirked and slid a hand down his waist.

Demyx whimpered and looked up at the man. "You can't keep your hands off me can you." he whispered and ran his hands up Xigbar's chest.

"Well, if I recall correctly you had something in mind after what happened in the bathroom but your stomach interrupted." Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

Demyx smirked slightly and ran his nails down Xigbar's chest. "Indeed I did..."

The older man groaned slightly. "So...what is it you had in mind? You were so cute in the bathroom, all flustered...you could barely finish a sentence."

Demyx blushed. "Well if you want to continued where we left off. I believe..." he crawled on top of the man and straddled his hips. "I was right here..." he whispered.

"Hmmm..." Xigbar reached up and ran a finger along his jaw line, going down his neck, and slowly feeling every curve along the boy's chest.

Demyx gasped softly and his back arched. "Xiggy..."

"You're so cute." Xigbar smirked and licked his lips, moving his other hand to grab onto his waist.

Demyx leaned over and whispered into Xigbar's ear. "I want you..."

Xigbar tilted his head back into the pillow and groaned in agreement. "Demyx, you're talking like a different person..." He snaked his other hand around his back and pushed a finger in.

"Ah... oh Xiggy!" he moaned and look down at the man. "I can't help it... it's your fault."

"Always blaming me, huh?" He pressed his finger deeper. "It's always because of me...?" Xigbar grinned.

"Hnmm..." he whimpered and nodded. "Yes... Oh God..." he pushed back on the finger and gripped Xigbar's shoulders.

He added another finger and bucked his hips. "You are asking for it, I'm only giving you what you want." The surfer curled his fingers slightly.

Demyx ran his hands down to Xigbar's pants and started unbuttoning them. "M-more..." he whispered and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Heh." Xigbar added a third finger and slowly scissored them before taking the last finger out, suddenly pushing deep inside.

Demyx arched his back and let out a whimper. "Oh… Xiggy…" he gasped out and started pushing Xigbar's pants down.

"Hm." The older man kissed Demyx's shoulder, removing his fingers and helping the teen pull off his pants. "You are...mine..." He whispered.

"Forever and always..." Demyx breathed and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest and leaned over him.

Xigbar nodded and licked his lips. "Alright." He positioned himself and held onto the dirty blond's hips.

"I want you... inside." he begged quietly and shifted his hips.

Without further prompting he pushed in and tilted his head back, his eye slipping closed.

Demyx sat up and let out a loud groan. "Oh God Xiggy...!"

Xigbar moaned in delight. "Demyx, you're too much...it's no wonder I can't keep my hands off you." He began to thrust into the teen.

Demyx started to pant and closed his eyes as he leaned over the man. "Feels good..."

"Nn..." He reached up and pulled him into a kiss, groaning slightly.

Demyx kissed the man back and pushed his hips back down on Xigbar's length. Xigbar moaned into the kiss and pushed deeper. He slipped a hand down the teen's chest and quickened his pace.

Demyx ran his nails down the humans chest and pulled out of the kiss to breath. "I love you...

"I love you too..." Xigbar quickly rolled them around so that he was on top, to push deeper.

Demyx gasped and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "More..."

The black-haired man pushed deeper, sliding his free hand along the teen's length.

"Xiggy... faster..." he moaned and dug his nails into the mans back.

Obliging his lover, he leaned forward and nipped at his neck. "Anything else?"

"Harder..." he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "I want... more..."

Xigbar pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright." He pushed in as hard as he could, squeezing Demyx's hip

Demyx arched his back violently and ran his nails up to Xigbar's shoulder. "God! Xiggy... so close!"

The older man squeezed Demyx's length then let out a moan as he released into the teen. "Sorry..." He breathed, leaning over him.

The feeling of Xigbar releasing inside of him was more than enough to put him over the edge and he came with a loud moan.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Xigbar kissed Demyx and licked at his lips.

Demyx panted and kissed the man back. "I love you... that was amazing..."

"Hmm...only because you are spectacular..." Xigbar pulled away and closed his eyes, drawing a hand along the teen's stomach. "You didn't take much persuading."

Demyx laughed softly and rolled over to lean on the man. "You're very talented..."

"Thought you'd be upset." He smirked. "Most chicks are pissed if I come before they do."

"I'm not a girl." he whispered and touched Xigbar's cheek. "It was... amazing... Besides it just means that I make you feel that good."

"Hmmm, that is right." Xigbar poked his nose. "You are...beyond describing." He smiled.

Demyx giggled and placed a hand on Xigbar's chest. "I love you so much..."

"I love you." The older man yawned and stretched slightly. "It's getting late."

The blond looked up at his lover and smiled. "Then you should sleep."

"I should, but so should you." He pulled the teen closer. "If you wake up before me, please wake me up...earlier I get to work earlier I can get back here."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Ok." he laid his head on Xigbar's neck and his smile widened. "I can hear your heart..."

Xigbar held to the dirty blond's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah?" He took a deep breath and sighed.

He nodded again yeah. "It's so soothing." he whispered and hugged the man.

Xigbar rubbed his shoulder. "I'm...glad you think that..." He whispered, his face feeling hot at the compliment.

"It will always be mine right?" he asked softly, looking up at Xigbar.

"'Course it will." He looked down and tilted his head slightly. "I'd be an idiot to let you go."

Demyx smiled and leaned up to kiss the man gently. "You will forever be my love..."

Xigbar kissed him back and hugged him gently. "Good night, Demyx." He whispered and turned slightly towards him as he was beginning to get comfortable.

Demyx smiled and nuzzled into Xigbar's chest to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xaldin sat in his bed speaking French in a low tone into his cell-phone, speaking with his eldest sister, attempting not to wake up the one beside him. Though he couldn't help but to watch his lover sleep, a rare opportunity, thanks to his jet leg. Though it would be time enough for Luxord to wake up and start getting ready for work.

Luxord's eyes blinked open and he stretched at he looked up at his lover. "Morning..."

"Morning, I'm afraid, started three hours ago for me." Xaldin smiled, happy that the Brit was awake. "Thanks for the company, Lulu, I'll talk to you later." He pulled the phone away from his face and rubbed at it, clearing the screen until it was spotless.

Luxord smiled and pulled the man down into a kiss. "Jet lag?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Xaldin nodded and shrugged. "It's fine, that's why I don't have work today, or tomorrow."

Luxord chuckled and kissed him again. "You are rather cranky after a long plane ride."

Xaldin pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault I can't sleep well..." He mumbled, yet he wasn't really hurt. After all it was the truth.

"I love you and your crankiness, love." he said then stood up out of bed.

Xaldin grinned and threw a pillow at the blond. "Go get ready for work."

"I will." he said then headed to the closet. "You're lucky you get to be lazy all day just because you're a bitch after you travel."

"So what if I am?" The violet-eyed man rubbed at his head. "I just have a great boss that lets me stay off work."

Luxord chuckled as he kicked off his boxers, he pulled on a pair on slacks. "Lucky."

Xaldin reached up in a stretch, then got up himself. "You're models are the lucky ones, getting to be with you all day."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't agree with you. I can be a bitch too sometimes. When I don't get my way."

"Ehh, they'll get over it." Xaldin yawned and hugged him around the waist. "You aren't that bad..."

"You haven't seen me at work." he said and kissed the top of Xaldin's head.

"Heh." Xaldin kissed him gently, reaching into the closet to pull out a pale blue shirt from the closet. "This one."

"Hmm? That one?" he echoed and took the shirt from his lover. "It's one of your favorites isn't it?"

"Everything you wear is my favorite." The black-haired man laughed and pulled away. "I'm beginning to feel a headache come along...You better escape while you can."

The blond man chuckled and kissed Xaldin quickly before heading to the door. "I'll let you see me in your absolute favorite when I get home. Nothing."

"You better." The paler man walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of aspirin. "I'm apparently baby-sitting today. I'll be needing a lot of this today."

"Babysitting the little blondie?" Luxord asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, yeah...guess I have to watch him too, but it's Vidina that I'll need the aspirin for. Runt is louder than Wakka, sometimes..." He took two and finished off the glass of water on the nightstand, sticking out his tongue at the stagnant liquid.

Luxord laughed and walked over to his lover to give him one more kiss. "Are they visiting today?"

"Officially, after Wakka's done coaching. Lulu is dropping Vidina off in about a half- hour or so." Xaldin shrugged. "The joys of being an uncle: free baby-sitting."

Luxord smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "When I get home I'll give you a massage." he whispered.

"That would be amazing, thank you in advance." Xaldin sighed and leaned forward. "Don't take too long at work."

The blond smirked and kissed his lover. "I'll leave early if I can."

"Alright, I'll just annoy you with texts in the mean time." The younger man walked over to the closet and started to pull clothing out to change into.

"I'll be looking forward to them." he said and walked out of the room with a parting I love you.

With a long sigh, Xaldin quickly went to the bathroom, making sure to knock on Xigbar's door as his 15 minute warning. "Xigbar, you have work today, start waking up." The older man simply rolled into a different position in the bed without even eliciting a groan of annoyance.

Demyx opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Xigbar. "Mmm... Xiggy it's time to wake up..."

"Mmmmmmnnn..." Xigbar growled into his pillow. "I don't want to get up..." He mumbled.

Demyx giggled and poked his chest. "Wake up Xiggy."

A sharp golden eye opened and stared at Demyx for a moment before finally relenting and lifting his body from the bed in a stretch, arching his back until he heard a few pops, yawning as he did so. "Okaaaaay." He rubbed the back of his neck and twisted so that he'd fall back onto the bed facing the ceiling.

Demyx sat up and giggled again. "Wake up means get up, Xiggy."

"I know." Xigbar covered his face with his hands and yawned again, pressing his hands into his face, creating more cracks to be heard. "It feels like I've been on vacation, when only it's been a regular weekend for me. I hate work." He chuckled.

Demyx smiled and sat up to look at the human. "If you do a good job at work I'll give you reward when you get home."

"Ooh, now that sounds like incentive. But why should I have to wait when I've already got the prize?" He snaked an arm around Demyx and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

The merman kissed him back then placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "The sooner you go to work the sooner you get home." he said quoting Xigbar's words from the night before.

Xigbar sighed and sat up, turning his back to the dirty blond. "Yeah, yeah..." He reached for his brush and started to comb through his hair.

Demyx sat up and put his hand over Xigbar's that held the brush. "Can I comb your hair?"

The older man was caught off-guard and tensed a little, before relaxing. "Yeah...sure." He tugged at his eye patch to pull it off, so that Demyx wouldn't catch it with the brush.

Demyx smiled and started brushing through the hair. "You have very soft hair Xiggy."

"Th-thank you." Xigbar blushed and bit his lip, fiddling with the eye patch in his hands, no past lover ever offered to brush his hair before, and to be treated as gently either.

After he was finished he set the brush down and hugged the man from behind. "I love you Xiggy."

Xigbar cleared his throat as he felt his face grow hotter and nodded. "I love you too...Demyx." He placed a hand over Demyx's and gently squeezed it.

He smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad." he whispered and laid back on the bed.

"I won't stop." He turned so that he was facing his lover, hair covering his scarred eye. "Loving you."

He smiled and reached up to push the hair away from Xigbar's eye. "I won't stop loving you either."

"Hmm." Xigbar leaned forward to kiss him deeply. He raised a hand to cup the teen's cheek.

Demyx pulled the man down to deepen kiss. "Maybe work can wait..."

Xigbar sighed when he heard the second knock on his door and traced a finger along Demyx's jaw line. "I'm afraid it can't..." He pulled away. "Xaldin will drag me out of bed in the next five minutes, regardless of what I'm doing."

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "Even if your inside me?" he whispered.

"Mmn." Xigbar felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. "Xigbar. Cul du lit, Maintenant!"

Now he really felt trapped. "Demyx, I would but..." He looked back at the door. "I can't." He got out of the bed and quickly started to change.

"It's ok I know you have to work." he said with a giggle and laid back down. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Mmhm. I'll be looking forward to getting back. Now you be a good boy for Xaldin, ok?" He pulled his backpack up off the floor and pulled his eye patch over his eye.

Demyx smiled and nodded as he burrowed back into the bed. "I will. Have fun at work Xiggy."

"Alright, I'll be back...uhm, I'll just text you." Xigbar shook his head with a silly grin on his face. "No, I'll text Xaldin, you don't have a phone." He backed out of the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Off to work, Xal. See you later." Xaldin shrugged as he pulled on his shirt with a grunt.

Demyx wrapped the sheet around himself and hurried to the bedroom door. "Xiggy what's a phone?"

"Oh, it's a ah..." He dug his cell out of his pocket. "It's one of these things, let's you talk to people without having to be beside them."

Demyx looked confused. "Explain it to me later?"

"Yeah." He heard the doorbell ring. "Lu dumping the squealer on you today?" He said as he neared the door.

"Shut up, she's not dumping him..." Xaldin opened up the door and managed a smile. "Goodie, he's sleeping."

"It so nice to know that you pray for him to be sleeping every time I bring him to you." The woman at the door said with a smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I already have a headache, this early." Xaldin stepped away from the door.

"Hey, Lu." Xigbar kissed her on the cheek as he passed by. "Bye, Lu." He continued to his car.

"Good morning to you too Xigbar. Late for work?" she asked and handed the child in her arms to her brother.

"Sort of..." Xigbar tossed his backpack into the car. "I wanna get there early so I can come home early."

"He has a new boyfriend." Xaldin held Vidina closely.

"Oh? A new boyfriend?" she walked into the house and closed the door. "How long do you think this one will last?"

"Mmmm pretty sure this one is...pretty permanent." Xaldin walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Xigbar is pretty happy right now."

"Permanent? That serious huh?" she asked and sat down next to the younger man.

"Yeah. He's attached to him, hasn't gone a day without going to work, thus why he rushed out." Vidina turned slightly in his arms and he quickly adjusted.

"Ah… I'll have to be sure to meet this boy sometime." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, he's probably getting ready for the day, though I have no idea what he'll do with himself for the day." Xaldin leaned back in the couch and Vidina's eyes cracked open slightly and as realization that he wasn't in his mother's arms he started cry. "No, no no...It's ok, Mommy's right here, see?" He tilted so that the baby could see Lulu and screamed when she wouldn't take him.

Demyx came out from the back bedrooms, now dressed and looked at the two on the couch. "Is that a baby?"

Lulu turned slightly and looked at the boy. "Oh and who are you?"

Xaldin hushed at the baby and got up to quiet him down. "C'mon, it's ok..." He glanced to Demyx. "Yes, Vidina is the baby, and this is my sister Lulu." He said quickly.

"Oh. Hello, it's nice to meet you." he said and walked over to the couch. "I'm Demyx... Um why is he crying?"

"Because, that's what he does, Demyx. He's a baby and he wants his mommy but if I hand him over she won't be able to leave." Xaldin smiled through his teeth.

"Oh um... then maybe I can help?" he asked and looked at Lulu. "If it ok with the mother?"

Lulu smiled. "If you can get Vidina to stop crying I'll be impressed."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead and try, nothing makes this kid quiet." He gently handed over the red-headed baby.

Demyx took the crying infant into his arms with a smile and started to rock him gently. "Now now little one... there's no reason to be crying..." he whispered and started to sing quietly in a strange language.

"Eh..." Xaldin stared at the baby who sniffled and turned towards the dirty blond. "No way..." He looked back to Lulu making a face, as if he was saying 'Oh, come on!'

Demyx smiled at the baby and kissed his forehead. "Sleep little one."

Vidina, clamed down almost immediately and fell back to sleep. Xaldin crossed his arms and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Demyx looked up with a smile on his face. "What? It's what my mother used to sing when I was little and couldn't sleep."

"Absolutely amazing. Xaldin you're fired." Lulu said without taking her eyes off the boy who was holding her child.

"Like you were paying me anything." Xaldin shrugged and held up his hands. "Well, if he's the amazing baby-whisperer, then who am I to keep the two from each other?

Demyx looked up at the two. "Oh no I would never dream of keeping Vidina from his beloved Uncle." Demyx said softly

"It's up to Mommy." Xaldin crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow to his sister.

"Now I'm only kidding Xaldin. I just think that maybe Demyx is better with Vidina than you are." she said with a smile

"I'm better with girls, Lulu..." He held his arms out to take Vidina back.

Demyx placed the baby boy back into Xaldins arms and smiled. "He is very beautiful." he said quietly.

Lulu smiled up at the blond boy. "Thank you."

"Heh. Well, look at that. He's able to handle being in my arms." Xaldin smirked.

Lulu smiled. "Because Demyx sang him to sleep with his beautiful voice."

Demyx blushed and shook his head. "No I don't have that good of a voice."

"I'll have to tell Xigbar that you can sing." Vidina reached up in his sleep and grabbed onto one of Xaldin's dreds. "And the grabbing begins." He smiled slightly.

"But I really can't. Not as well as others that I grew up with. I just have a regular normal voice." he said with a blush.

"You can sing better than me." The black-haired man sat down. "You don't have to be so humble, Xigbar would love to hear you sing."

"But..." he blushed and looked away. "It's embarrassing." he whispered.

"Embarrassing how? There's nothing to be ashamed of or worried about." Xaldin leaned back in the couch.

"You really think he would like my voice?" he whispered and looked up at the two humans.

"Of course he will dear. He would love to have you sing to him." Lulu said.

"Demyx, he loves everything about you. Hearing you sing would make him extremely happy." Xaldin nodded.

Demyx blushed a bright shade of red and he looked down. "If you think so... When does he get home again?"

"Hm. Depends on how fast he can get his work done. I would say 4 at the latest." Xaldin shrugged. "He'll be back before then though."

"Wh-what should I sing for him?" he asked and lowered himself to the floor.

"Whatever you want to sing." Xaldin laughed quietly. "Whatever you think he would like."

Demyx pulled his knees to his chest and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know..." he said thoughtfully.

"Heck, sing what you sang to Vidina, it was nice." Xaldin reached for the remote to the TV, but decided against it, figuring Xigbar would have it just loud enough to wake his nephew.

"But that's a song to calm little ones." he whispered and closed his eyes in thought.

"Then sing something romantic to him." He glanced to his older sister. "Bag has plenty of toys for him to keep him occupied while he's awake, right? Quiet ones?"

Lulu laughed. "Yes the quietest ones I own." she said and stood up. "Take care Xal. We be back by dinner."

"Alright, I'll be sure to make something good. Have a good day at work." Xaldin looked up at the ceiling beginning to go through his mental cookbook.

Lulu led herself to the door. "Oh and Demyx?"

"Yes?" Demyx asked, looking up at her.

"Xigbar has a weakness for cute boys who can sing." she said then left the house.

Demyx looked confused. "What does she mean? A weakness?"

"She means, the moment you sing a verse to him he'll have a puddle of drool as big as the ocean if he doesn't attach himself to you."

Demyx's blush deepened in color and he bit his lip. "Oh... Well I'll have to be sure to sing something very nice then."

"So what kind of songs do you have about love?" He tilted his head and stared at the dirty blond. "If there's songs about calming infants, then there could be songs about luring someone to bed-if that's what you'd want to do."

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground. "I couldn't possibly sing... THAT song..."

"So there is a song like that, well why not? Is there something wrong with it?" Xaldin smirked.

"It's... it's too embarrassing..." he shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with it..."

"Why is it too embarrassing? Is it a song only women sing?" He thought a moment. "Or is there more to this song than just singing?"

"Well there's singing and it usually leads to... well other things..." he whispered softly.

"Isn't that the point of the song, though?" Xaldin crossed his legs. "Unless you don't want to do that then sing something...sweet."

"Hmmm... I think I have the perfect song." he smiled.

"So I guess that's a no to the first idea?" Xaldin tilted his head, figuring if he wasn't going to sing it to him he'd mention it to Xigbar.

"No...it's far too embarrassing." he said and buried his face into his knees.

"Ok...but I bet he'd like it. but go ahead, go with what you choose, don't let me sway you." Xaldin quickly turned on the TV and jabbed the mute button.

Demyx looked up. "I hope so. Um... so what are we going to do all day?"

"Well, I'll be taking care of him all day. Can't do much else otherwise I would clean...straighten up around the house. Why already bored?" Xaldin chuckled.

Demyx said up straight. "No I'm not bored." he said then sighed. "Maybe a little. I miss Xiggy..."

"Well, if you are looking for something to do...maybe you could help Xigbar with his room? Make his bed, pick up stuff...he lives like a teenager."

"Do you think that... he would like that?" he asked and stretched his legs out.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Xaldin shifted slightly in his seat. "I've offered to clean it myself, but he declined. And past girlfriends have told him to clean it himself, to which he just shrugs it off."

"Oh um well I don't know much about cleaning a human's room so..." he stood up and moved over to the couch to sit down.

"I can help you, if you want to try. I mean, as Luxord so painstakingly pointed out, with you being what you are it would be difficult to secure you a job. " Xaldin frowned.

"I'll gladly help you around the house!" he said and clasped his hands together. "I don't want to be a burden..."

"You aren't a burden, but helping around the house would be appreciated, especially if you get bored easily." Vidina yawned and twisted around until he found a more comfortable position.

"Would... would you teach me how to cook too?" he asked quietly. "I would love to cook for Xiggy."

"Oh, sure. I can show you tonight when I make something for dinner." He stood up. I'm going to make him a more comfortable place to sleep."

"I'm going to clean Xiggy's room for him..." he said with a smile and stood up to go to the room he shared with the human. "Um... Xaldin?"

"Hm?" Xaldin leaned out of his bedroom door, Vidina still clutching tightly to him.

"What do I do with all of his clothes?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake the baby. "Where do I put them?"

"Uhm, well if they're rumpled and lying on the floor...just separate them into like colors and once you do that I'll tell you what to do with them. If they're clean, put them on the bed." Xaldin went into his bedroom and gently placed his nephew in the middle of the bed, setting pillows around him.

"Clean... well if they're on the floor they must be dirty. Why would they be on the floor?" he muttered to himself and started piling clothes onto the bed to sort later.

Xaldin closed his door quietly and headed to Xigbar's room. "All of that is clean?" He pointed to the clothing on the bed.

"No... it was all on the floor... That means it's dirty right?" he asked and looked at him from the other side of the bed.

"Yes. Dirty stuff should be sorted into different piles of different colors, for laundry." Xaldin started to pull from the pile on the bed. "Now you can't tell Xigbar I helped you."

"Ok... but why?" he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because, if he even had the slightest hint that I did something like this, then he'd accuse me of cleaning his room completely and hiding behind you." He sighed as he tossed a pair of pants behind him, seeming as if he wanted to say more but just couldn't figure the proper words to say it.

"Oh ok I promise I won't say anything." he said and picked up a few shirts. "What about these?"

"Well, just put those with these," He pointed to the pile of white clothing. "But don't ever mix those two colors together, unless you want Xigbar's wardrobe to go pink. The red one goes in this pile."

Demyx put them in the correct piles and smiled. "So Xaldin... what's your relationship with Xiggy?"

Xaldin suddenly cleared his throat and stared at the pile he was sifting through. "I met him through Lulu, they were classmates."

"Oh... how did you come to live together?" he asked and continued to sort clothes.

"Oh well, I wanted to get out of the house. Xigbar just kind of...followed with me." Xaldin shrugged and left the room to grab a basket.

"Xaldin...? Were you the friend who took him in after his father..." he trailed off and stared down at the clothes.

"After what?" The older man came back in with a basket and started getting the whites into it.

"After his father attacked him?" he asked softly.

"So," He looked up from the basket. "He has told you about...that." Xaldin shook his head. "No, it was Lulu that convinced our parent's to adopt him. I didn't really know him before then."

Demyx frowned. "I still don't understand how a father can treat his son that way... It's too horrible..." he sniffled.

"Don't dwell on it. A lot of Xigbar is based around that one moment in his life. If you think about it he'll either become extremely cheerful to the point that he makes you think he doesn't care or he'll get distant." Xaldin stood up with the basket.

"I hope that someday I can heal him, if only just a little bit." he whispered. "Do you think he would ever let me?"

"What do you mean, heal him?" He tilted his head to the door. "Come on, I'll teach you how to use the washer."

"He's been through so much his heart must hold a lot of pain." he stood up and followed Xaldin.

"How exactly would you go about 'healing' him?" Xaldin opened the door to the room that held the washer, dryer, and other assorted cleaning supplies.

"By helping him feel better about his past. I don't want him to hurt anymore." he said.

"Well if he's told you about that night then if you push it too hard you run the risk of him going cold on you." The violet-eyed man set the basket on top of the dryer. "This is the washer. You open it and stuff the clothes in and then you close the door." He demonstrated with a tee and then opened up a small compartment near the top. "Then you grab this." He held up a large blue plastic container." Open the lid...and pour it up to this line, see?"

"So I shouldn't try to ask too many questions about his past?" he asked and nodded to Xaldin's instructions.

"I tried once, and I was pretty much grounded for making Xigbar so..." He shook his head. "Just, be careful how you go about it. Now you pour what you poured into the cup into this thing right here. Then you push that back in and then you hit the power button, choose the setting and hold the start button."

"Ah... I'll be careful... Thank you Xaldin." he said and looked at the washer. "So... I think I got it." he said referring to the laundry.

"It's definitely not a problem." He stepped away from the washer. "Ok, now show me." He nodded at the basket.

He picked up the load of whites and put them in the washer. "Like that?"

"Yup." Xaldin shut the door to the machine. "Now, start it. I've already put the detergent in."

Demyx held down the button and jumped when the machine started up. "It's loud..."

"Yeah, wait til you hear the dryer." He opened up the door to said machine. "Now once the washer is finished, it'll beep, telling you that it needs to be put in here. Once you've got it all in there you have to put a dryer sheet in and then close the door. Then you turn this dial here and then push the start button."

"Got it." he said with a smile. "Will you help me with the rest of his room? Now that I look at it... it looks like a whirlpool went through there." he said with a smile.

"Alright, as long as Vidina is still sleeping." Xaldin said and stepped out of the small room. "I think he'll appreciate it."

"You do?" he asked with a huge smile. "That makes me happy."

"I'm pretty sure anything you do would make him happy." The black-haired man rubbed the back of his neck. "You might just be able to get in past his defenses."

"Past his defenses? What do you mean?" he asked as he walked back towards Xigbar's room.

"He's actually extremely touchy. A real emotional pot of angst, but he's played up his personality so well that even I sometimes forget about what happened." Xaldin leaned on the door frame.

Demyx frowned. "I don't want him to have to pretend to be happy." he whispered.

"Well, he's happier, by just a smidge, I can tell." He looked around the room. "Just keep doing what your doing."

"I'm just being me." he said and sat down on the bed. "Nothing special. Just me."

"But that is special. Xigbar likes you, and he was perfectly content before meeting you. He's only with guys if he's not happy." Xaldin placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Don't sell yourself short."

"So I'm the first male that he's been happy with? How many has he been with?" he asked and looked around his lovers room.

"Well...I haven't kept count..." The violet-eyed man bit his lip. "At least...ten, though."

"T-ten? Oh my..." he looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Don't worry about it." He let go of the boy and started tidying up his desk. "I would like to ask you to not use the vacuum, until the room is completely clean and Vidina is not sleeping."

"Vac-cum?" he tilted his head to the side. "What is that?"

"It sucks up all the stuff that's too tiny for us to pick up ourselves. Very loud." He started picking up pencils and putting them away.

"Loud?" he stood up and moved over to Xaldin. "What should I do now?"

"Just pick up what you think looks messy and put them where you think they should go. If you aren't sure ask me." Xaldin leaned down under the bed and shook his head.

Demyx crotched down on the other side of the bed and made a face. "My goodness did he just shove everything under here?"

"I guess so. Like I said he lives like a teenager." He reached in and started pulling stuff out.

"Is this..." he pulled out a pizza box and sniffed it then dropped it with a disgusted sound. "Oh God what is this?"

"What the hell? Xigbar is going to get yelled at now, that's just gross." Xaldin picked up the box with a tissue and quickly moved to get it out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Xaldin... what was that?" he asked when the other man came back into the room.

"It was a pizza box, with who knows what inside." Xaldin made a disgusted noise. "I think I'm going to have to remind him of certain rules."

"Pizza... box. I'm sorry I still don't know what a lot of things are." he said softly and continued pulling things out from under the bed.

"Food." Xaldin got up and left the room to get some cleaning supplies, when he got back he shrugged. "That's ok, you'll learn everything at your own pace. I can only imagine how much information you've gotten in such a short time."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yes your world is so very confusing at times." he said.

"Well, try learning English from scratch. -That's- the most annoying thing in the world." Xaldin held out a tall can and a cloth. "This is for dusting. You see anything grayish that comes off on your fingers, spray the cloth by pushing this button and wipe it until there's no more gray."

Demyx took the can and nodded. "Right... ok." he said and looked around the room.

"This isn't too much for you, is it?" Xaldin knelt down under the bed and pulled out an article of clothing. "Oh look, a white shirt..."

"No. I'm usually a fast learner. I'm just trying to take this one day at a time. Xiggy helps me out a lot by showing me things on his... his... metal box that opens."

Xaldin narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what he meant and looked around for anything that would fit the description. "Oooowha-oh! Uhh...laptop?" He pointed to said item in question.

Demyx looked at the item and nodded. "Yes! His laptop." he said with a smile. "He even showed me his... bookface?"

"Facebook." He sat on the bed, trying to think of what else he could tell Demyx to do, fiddling with the shirt in his hands.

"Yeah. He said that once I know more about your world I can have one." he said with a smile.

"Yeah? Hey, we've just put a load of whites in the washer, but we missed one. What should we do with it?" He stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"Um... wash it by itself?" he asked and shrugged.

"No we will put it in a box that holds dirty clothing until the next time. We call it a hamper." He glanced around and walked over to where he knew it should be and uncovered it from underneath a blanket, then opened it. "All dirty clothes need to go in here, if they did not make it to the pile."

Demyx nodded again. "Ok I get it. That makes sense. I just didn't think about that cause Xiggy usually just throws it on the floor."

"He's an awful example of proper living." Xaldin shrugged. "You'd think he'd learn something; he shared a room with me so everything was clean...since I did all the work."

Demyx giggled. "Maybe you should have made him clean a little then growing up."

"Not a chance. If something was out of place, I made it right as soon as I saw it. Me cleaning for Xigbar isn't a gesture of niceness, it's just something he's used to." Xaldin twisted sharply when he thought he heard movement in his room.

The blond smiled. "Then maybe I'll just pick up where you left off and clean for him."

"If that's what you want. Excuse me, I need to check on Vidina." Xaldin left to go into his bedroom.

Demyx stood up and looked around the room looking for something that he could clean and decided to make the bed.

Xaldin walked back in with an upset Vidina, clutching at his shirt, his seemingly content face replaced by an annoyed one. "He's hungry. Just ask me if you need reminding of anything."

"Oh... ok thank you Xaldin." he said with a smile and continued to try and make the bed.

Xigbar felt like he couldn't get home fast enough. He never felt this kind of sensation before, especially with a guy. That feeling was usually a clinging need rather than a pleasure to come home to a sweet, wonderful-Xigbar shook his head as his thoughts suddenly took a turn for the sickening mush it was turning into. As he parked his car and smiled. He was totally in love and there was no escaping it. "I'm home!" He proclaimed, opening the front door to which he was greeted with not the smiling face of his lover but the annoyed glare of his 'brother'. "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea what I've had to deal with today?" he said while glaring at Xigbar. "I hate kids..." he muttered and went back to the living room where Demyx was sitting while holding a smiling Vidina in his arms.

"Ohhh, come on now, you don't really mean that. That's just you being upset from your jet lag." Xigbar pouted slightly when he saw The dirty blond's hands full. "How was your day?"

Demyx smiled and looked up at his lover. "It was good. I cleaned your room."

"Ah, what..." He glanced to Xaldin and then back to Demyx. "Uhh...you, mm-You cleaned my r-room?"

Demyx nodded. "Yes and I have to say it was a disaster... There was a... a... A pizza box was it? Under your bed."

"Pizza?" Xigbar tried to recall the last time he had pizza.

"Yeah, about that, I've told you: no keeping food in your room, either put it in the refrigerator or throw it away. Not under your bed." Xaldin added and took Vidina from Demyx's arms.

Demyx stood up as soon as the baby was out of his arms and hugged his lover. "I missed you so much." He pulled back slightly and looked up at Xigbar. "Come. I want you to see what I did."

"You...really didn't have to..." Xigbar looked down the hallway, but obliged in following Demyx to his room. "Seriously, Demyx..."

Demyx looked up at the man with a frown. "Did you not want me to? I worked really hard on it..."

"No! It's just that, my room was a mess, it probably took you forever." He let his book bag slip from his shoulder.

"Not too long..." he said softly. "I wanted to." he said with a smile.

Xigbar stopped in his doorway and looked at the room. Everything was neat and organized, drawers were closed properly, there was virtually nothing under the bed either. Even the bed was made. At this point the book bag had fell out of his grip completely and it hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Oh no... did I not do it right?" he rushed into the room and looked around. "I'm sorry..."

The older man shook his head and pulled Demyx to him, wrapping his arms around the teen. "You did everything right...thanks."

Demyx blinked and looked up at his lover. "Oh... You're welcome." he said softly. "I have something else for you. Xaldin and Lulu said I have to do it."

"Have to do what?" Xigbar tilted his head to the side and rubbed at his eye, making sure that there was no evidence of emotion leaking out where it shouldn't.

"Sing to you." he said with a blush and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you can sing, too? I guess I should have known, you being merman and all..." He reached up and gently touched the teen's face, lifting it to look back at him, an expectant look on his own.

"Y-you want me to sing now?" he asked quietly and bit his lip.

"Only if you want to..." Xigbar whispered and smiled. "It would be nice to hear your voice though."

"How do you know that you'll like my voice? You might hate it." he muttered with a pout.

"Hate it? Demyx, when it comes to you, dislike isn't even in my vocabulary." Xigbar took Demyx's hand and sat himself down on his bed. "Why do you think I could hate...anything about you?"

"My voice isn't that great..." he mumbled and looked to the ground.

"How can I tell if I haven't heard it? Your voice is fine..." He squeezed the dirty blond's hand and smiled.

Demyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started to sing. "Take me to the ocean blue. Let me dive right into anything I'll ever capture. You can wait up all night. Waiting for wrong or right. I always knew where I had you. You can lie on my waves. You can sleep in my caves. Living on the edge of peace. Knowing that water can freeze. Do you still want me to open. Come on into my waves, You can sleep in my caves. Let me know that you will hold me till the tides take my soul. We belong to the sea, to the waves you and me. Living in the ocean so blue. We belong to the sea, open wide being free. A minute everlasting with you. And as soon as it stops, we'll all be a drop. Coming down on your wide open sea. Can you wash me away? Will you dry me one day? Take me to the place where I came from. If I had an open heart, would you tear that apart? Why do I feel that you're lonesome? Come on into my waves. You can sleep in my caves. Let me know that you will hold me till the tides take my soul. We belong to the sea, to the waves you and me. Living in the ocean so blue. We belong to the sea, open wide being free. A minute everlasting with you. And as soon as it stops, we'll all be a drop. Coming down on your wide open sea. There's a thunder inside me, that your silence will kill. And I know that you forced me, to get rid of what I feel. We belong to the sea. To the waves you and me. Living in the ocean so blue. We belong to the sea. Open wide being free. A minute everlasting with you. And as soon as it stops. We'll all be a drop. Coming down on your wide open sea." He opened his eyes and bit his lip.

"Ah, and you think your voice isn't that great? What are all the other merpeeps opera singers or something? That was...nice." Xigbar stood up and bit his lip. "I'm...glad to have you."

Demyx looked up and placed his hands in his lap. "Glad to have me? Did you really like it?"

"Yeah. I did. You really need to stop second guessing yourself." Xigbar shook his head. "You're too good for me." He smiled and touched Demyx's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered and leaned into Xigbar's hand. "But I'm not too good for you."

"You're perfect." Xigbar leaned forward to kiss him gently. "You are...just perfect."

"I'm far from perfect." he whispered and let his eyes slip closed.

"Mm, you're perfect enough for me..." He tilted his lover's neck slightly as he began to lean over him.

Demyx whimpered slightly and started to lay back on the bed. "Xiggy..." he moaned softly.

The older man pulled away and licked his lips. "Sorry, I hadn't kissed you yet..."

"W-well... you can kiss me now." he said and reached up to tangle his fingers into Xigbar's hair.

He leaned closer and kissed Demyx gently, letting a finger draw down the boy's neck.

Demyx whimpered into the kiss and tilted his head back to give Xigbar's fingers more room.

"Mm." The one-eyed man rubbed a particular spot with is middle finger and slowly deepened the kiss, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Mmm..." Demyx moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck.

After a moment, Xigbar pulled away slightly, only a few inches from his lover's face. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too..." he whispered and looked into Xigbar's eyes. "I want you..."

The older man bit the inside of his lip, hearing those words. Now he really wished he hadn't sanded as many boards as he could, looking for time off. "I always want you, Demyx. But..." He sighed as he began to pull away.

"But...?" he frowned and looked up at his lover. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...a little tired, y'know? I worked really hard at the shop today." The brunet sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm all for cuddling right now, though."

Demyx looked down. "Oh...a-a-alright." he sat up and placed his hands in his lap. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Xigbar shook his head and smiled slightly. "Nope, all I need is right here." He flopped down onto his bed and pulled Demyx with him. "I just wanna talk, or not talk. Just relax..."

Demyx rested his head on Xigbar's chest and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't work so hard. You'll end up hurting yourself."

"Well if I work hard then I might make more money, or even better have time off, finishing orders quickly, getting paid extra..." Xigbar stared at his ceiling fan.

"What good is the time off if you're too tired to spend it with me?" he whispered and laid an arm across Xigbar's waist.

"I'm spending time with you right now." Xigbar scrunched his eyebrows.

"Well yes... but just look at how tired you are." he said and ran his hand up and down Xigbar's chest.

"I'm not-Demyx, I want to relax. I want to just sit sometimes, not do anything." He twisted to look at the dirty blond. "I'm sorry."

Demyx looked down and bit his lip. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I'm not upset." Xigbar reached to stroke his cheek. "I'm just...overwhelmed over what you did for me today. I'm really happy."

He looked up. "Really? Cleaning your room made you happy?"

"Yeah, as simple as the task sounds...and how lazy it makes me seem...I really do appreciate it." Xigbar smiled.

Demyx smiled and placed his hand over Xigbar's. "I'll clean it everyday then..."

"My room will be cleaner than Xaldin's if you do." Xigbar laughed and took a deep breath. "So, I talked to my boss today."

"About what?" he asked and looked up at his lover, running his hand up and down Xigbar's chest.

"Asked him about possibly hiring some help to the shop." He licked his lips. "Actually it was the only thing we talked about. Did you do any jobs before?"

"Um... No. I never had to work before." he said as he shook his head.

"Hm. Well..."Xigbar shifted slightly. "He asked me what my friend had to bring to the table and I sorta drew a blank."

"Oh well..." he frowned and laid his head on Xigbar's chest. "You could just teach me."

"I could, but you gotta learn fast, the boss doesn't like slow training. 'If they can't get it right the first time, I'm not wasting anymore wood on them!' He'd complain." The older man squeezed his lover's shoulder.

Demyx looked up with a small smile. "I can try. If I'm not good I'll just try something else. Maybe I can clean up around the shop?"

"Well, he's always accepting new people that want to rough up their hands." Xigbar shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "I think clean-up would be better for you."

"Why do you think that?" he asked and ran his hands up Xigbar's chest slowly.

"Because rough hands aren't as fun to touch. I play the guitar, and I make surfboards. Calluses' aren't fun." He laughed

"Oh? And why is that? Do you like my hands the way they are?" he whispered and ran his hands back down Xigbar's chest.

"So what if I do?" The older man grabbed a hand and kissed the fingertips.

Demyx smiled and pressed himself closer to Xigbar. "Then I won't do any hard work with my hands. Unless it's with you of course..." he blushed.

"Then I'll tell my boss the truth. That my 'friend' is verrrry good at cleaning." Xigbar smirked and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist.

Demyx smiled and looked up at Xigbar. "Are you still too tired to do anything...?" he whispered.

"Well..." He raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Depends on what you want to do."

Demyx blushed slightly and pressed their lips together. "Whatever you want..."

"No, I think I'll let you lead." He licked his lips. "Does that sound good to you?"

Demyx bit his lip then ran a hand down to Xigbar's crotch. "You have to tell me if I'm doing it wrong..."

"You won't do anything wrong. Just be confident." Xigbar closed his eye and relaxed.

Demyx undid Xigbar's pants and slowly pushed his hands inside. "Like that?"

The older man nodded and reached to pull Demyx closer. "Don't think so hard about it."

Demyx bit his lip and wrapped his soft fingers around Xigbar's length.

"Mm..." Xigbar kissed him gently and bucked his hips to get more friction from the touch.

Demyx gasped slightly and kissed the man back. He moved his hand faster and parted his lips. Xigbar slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth as he moaned quietly. He leaned forward a bit, deepening the kiss. Demyx leaned over the man and nipped at his tongue as his hand moved faster. Xigbar gasped slightly and had to remind himself not to pull away from the aggressive gesture. He responded with another buck. Demyx pulled his hand back so he could push down the man's pants.

Xigbar grinned into the kiss and pulled away. "I love you, Demyx." He traced a finger along the dirty blond's jaw line.

"I love you too Xiggy." he whispered and pushed down his underwear and ran his fingers down the man's shaft. "So much..."

"Don't tease me like that." Xigbar took a deep breath and let out a short laugh. "But you're so good at it you probably have no idea you're doing it."

"Oh? It's good?" he asked and continued to run his fingers up and down the length.

The older man groaned and squeezed his hand tightly. "...so good." He tilted his head to the side.

Demyx smiled and moved his head down to kiss down Xigbar's neck. He wrapped his fingers around Xigbar's erection and moved his hand slowly.

The one-eyed man gulped and grabbed the teen's shoulder. "Do you like what you're doing to me?" He asked quietly.

Demyx nodded and nipped at the sensitive skin lightly as he squeezed Xigbar's length.

"Nnh..." The older man twisted slightly and opened his eye slightly. "You are...too damn good." He bit his lip.

Demyx bit down a little harder and started to suck and moved his hand even faster.

"I'm...gonna come if you keep that up." Xigbar blushed and looked away.

Demyx looked up and smiled innocently. "Isn't that the plan?" he asked and ran his thumb over the head.

"It's...your plan." Xigbar moaned and he released in Demyx's hand, arching into his lover.

Demyx pulled back then looked down at his hand. He tilted his head to the side and licked at his hand like a kitten.

"Oh, God..." Xigbar watched him clean his hand for a moment before reaching out to pull him into a kiss.

Demyx's eyes widened then he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. The surfer wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, quickly switching positions. Demyx moaned and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck pulling him closer.

Xigbar started to slip off Demyx's shirt and pulled out of the kiss to completely pull it off. "Anything else in mind?"

Demyx blushed and bit his lip. "I already said that I wanted you..."

"I was just making sure." He whispered and grinned. "I'll have you."

Demyx let out a moan and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Mm." Xigbar quickly pulled off his own shirt, before returning to the kiss and started to work on Demyx's pants.

He pulled out of the kiss to let out a quiet moan. "Xiggy... love you..." he breathed.

Xigbar reached into his nightstand and snatched out a bottle of lubrication and opened it. Demyx wrapped his legs around the humans waist and bucked his hips upwards. "I want you..."

"Calm dow-! Demyx, gimme a sec." Xigbar chuckled and spread the lube across his fingers, dropping the bottle off the side of the bed. He then slid a finger into the teen and kissed him gently.

Demyx arched his back and moaned into the kiss. He wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair. Without wasting anymore time he added another finger and reached deep inside in effort to pleasure the ex-merman.

Demyx tossed his head back pulling out of the kiss with a loud moan. "Oh Xiggy!"

The older man pulled his fingers out and waited a moment for his love. "Are you ready, Demyx?"

"Did you really just ask that?" he panted out and tightened his legs around Xigbar's waist.

"Ok then." Xigbar thrusted into the teen and pulled him into a kiss.

Demyx dug his nails into Xigbar's back to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Xigbar moaned at the stimulus and continued moving his hips. If Demyx was going to be impatient, he wasn't going to wait for him to tell him otherwise.

Demyx arched his back again and pulled the human closer. "Oh... God... Xiggy."

"Harder?" He asked as he gripped Demyx's hips tighter. "Or faster?"

"B-both...!" he gasped out and tossed his head to the side.

Xigbar complied and thrusted deeper into the dirty blond. He took the opportunity to nip at the open neck before him.

"Oh Xiggy..." he moaned and pushed down on Xigbar's hips. "So good..."

The surfer reached for Demyx's length and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Demyx grabbed on to Xigbar's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "Oh god Xiggy..."

"This is what you want, isn't it?" He whispered against the smooth flesh.

"Xi-Xiggy..." he panted and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck tightly. "Oh god please..."

"Hm?" Xigbar rubbed his thumb along Demyx's head. "What?"

Demyx gasped and buried his nails into Xigbar's back. "That... more of... that..."

Xigbar groaned and nodded slightly moving his hand faster and squeezed his member.

Demyx let out a loud moan and he arched his back. "X-Xiggy!" he shouted as he released into Xigbar's hand.

Xigbar thrusted into the boy a few more times before climaxing and he kissed his lover passionately.

Demyx kissed Xigbar back and collapsed back on the bed. "I love you..." he breathed.

"I love you more." Xigbar breathed with a smile. "More, more... more."

Demyx smiled and hugged the man tightly. "Never leave me. Never."

"I'd be an idiot to leave you for someone else." He draped an arm over Demyx's shoulders. "There's no one any where near as amazing as you."

The merman kissed his cheek and smiled. "There's no one as perfect as you..."

Xigbar chewed on the inside of his lip. He knew he should be taking it as the best compliment ever but he knew that it wasn't true...at least to himself, to Demyx? Maybe. "'Course."

Demyx sat up and looked down at the human. "You must be hungry. Would you like me to get you something?"

"Hm? Oh, uh...sure." Xigbar itched at his head. "Uh, s-surprise me." He started to pull himself up from the bed.

Demyx smiled and sat up and pushed Xigbar back down on the bed. "You just rest."

Xigbar nodded and watched his ceiling fan slowly rotate. "Demyx?"

Demyx looked back down at the man and smiled. "What is it?"

"I can't let you leave me." Xigbar spoke after a moment of silence. "I can't...allow myself to lose you." His golden eye had a strange look of seriousness.

Demyx stared at the man then smiled and crawled back onto the bed. "You'll never lose me." he said and took his face in his hands. "You're stuck with me."

"...Yeah." The older man replied and took a deep breath. "I won't let you go."

He kissed Xigbar's forehead and stood back. "Good. I'm going to get us something to eat."

"'Kay." Xigbar rolled over slightly when Demyx had left the bedroom and rubbed at his shoulder where the blond had dug in pretty deep. "Yikes, Demyx..." He put his face into his pillow and sighed.

Demyx walked back into the room carrying a plate with two sandwiches, a bag of chips, and two cans of pop. "Um... is this ok? It's all Xaldin could help me with having to care for Vidina and all."

"Hmn?" Xigbar sat up and looked at the plate. "Yeah, that's fine." He tilted his head to the side and rubbed his shoulder.

Demyx sat down on the bed and cuddled up to his lover. "I'm glad. I want to learn to cook. That way... I can make you dinner every night." He blushed and looked down at the sandwiches.

"Don't worry about that." He took a sandwich and took a bite of it. "Please don't feel so obliged to become a little housewife...This is good."

"But I want to be able to care for you. So far cleaning is all I've been good at." he said and picked up his own sandwich.

"Baby steps, Demyx...you've been doing more than you think you are." He opened his can of pop and looked away slightly. "Just take your time."

"But... I want to learn everything so that I won't be a bother anymore." he said and bit into his sandwich.

"You aren't Demyx, you aren't a bother." He took a drink and set down the plate. "Unless me wanting desperately to leave work to see you again is such a pain in your brain."

Demyx smiled and scooted closer to the man. "No. I guess not. I would love to be with you during the day though."

"Just try your hardest when I take you to the shop and you'll be perfectly fine." Xigbar poked him gently. "I feel like you aren't...relaxed. Your chi is just all..." He moved his hands around Demyx. "This shouldn't be bothering you this much.

"But I want to be perfect for you!" he said and looked up at the man. "I love you so much..."

"Demyx." Xigbar looked him hard in the eye. "Quit thinking you aren't exactly what I want."

Demyx stared at him and bit his lip. "Am I exactly what you want?" he asked quietly.

"Well yeah..." Xigbar set his food aside and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Yes. I should be the one changing for you, not the other way around."

"But you're just perfect the way you are." he said softly and looked into Xigbar's eyes.

"Then you should just understand that you are too." He smiled slightly. "Don't even try to think that you're any different."

Demyx blushed and looked down. "So you think I'm perfect? Am I still allowed to clean your room?"

"Of course. You're allowed to do whatever you want." He waved his arms at the room. "This room is just as much your room as it is mine."

"So... it's our room?" he looked up with a cute smile on his face.

"Yeah." Xigbar nodded and finished his sandwich. "Just take things slowly."

Demyx smiled and continued eating. "Ok. One step at a time."

"You don't have to try so hard every day. Don't let that pressure...consume you." Xigbar brushed some bangs out of the teens face. "Just be you."

"But I think it's worth it for you. I don't mind working hard... as long as it's for you." he said with a blush.

"Hmn?" Xigbar sat up and looked at the plate. "Yeah, that's fine." He tilted his head to the side and rubbed his shoulder.

Demyx eyed his lover and tilted his head to the side. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Pain? Oh, no...but if you're offering, sure." Xigbar started to roll over and pulled his hair to the side.

Demyx set the rest of his food to the side and placed his hands on Xigbar's shoulders and started to rub gently.

"I'm...thinking about getting another tattoo." He mumbled into the pillow. "Well, was, I don't know about it now..."

"Another tattoo? Oh! Like your dragon one?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the ink.

"Mm, yeah. I just...don't know what to put and where to put it." He closed his eye. "Sounds stupid right?"

"Maybe… a yin yang?" he asked and ran his hands down Xigbar's back while applying pressure.

"Yin Yang?" Xigbar turned his head to the side. "Well that's interesting, do you know what that stands for?"  
"Well in the sea... It's a symbol of two people coming together in love. Their hearts and souls becoming one." he said with a blush. "Is that not how it is here?"  
"It more displays how opposites are interrelated. How one can't live without the other. So roughly translated...it still works." He smiled. "I just find it interesting that you would pick something from the Chinese culture."  
"Well it was also part of my culture as well... Still I think it would look good on you." he said with bright red cheeks.  
"Yeah? Well...where should I put this Yin Yang?" Xigbar sucked on his lower lip in thought.  
Demyx ran his hands down Xigbar's back close to his ass. "Oh I don't know..."  
"I don't want to put it near the dragon, I'd feel crowded in my own skin, if that makes sense to you." He lifted his arms up slightly. "How about..." He pointed to his right wrist, "here?"  
Demyx looked down at the place where Xigbar's was pointing. "I was thinking over the heart would look good. But I like that too."  
"Putting that kind of tattoo near your heart would mean you have a conflict of interest., indecisive, and most likely moody." He chuckled. "I'll put it on my wrist." Xigbar nodded and plopped his face back into the pillow.  
Demyx smiled and leaned down to kiss the back on Xigbar's neck. "I think it will look great." he whispered.  
The older man nodded his head again. "I have the perfect idea for the design. I just have to convince Zell to do it for me. He's more of a tribal kind of guy, but I'm sure he can manage a tiny one."

"Oh and who is Zell?" he asked and ran his hands back up Xigbar's back.  
"Younger guy, more near Axel's age. He does tattoos. Not the dragon, though." He sighed, remembering the time ink first hit his skin.  
"Ah..." he ran his fingers down Xigbar's spine. "Do you feel better now?"  
Xigbar nodded and smiled. "Yes, very much. Thank you, lovely water nymph." He turned slightly to look at him.  
Demyx stared down and him then crawled off of him and laid next to him.  
The older man arched his back as he stretched and he laid back on the bed with a satisfied smile. "I think maybe now, I'll fall asleep, take a quick nap?"

"A nap?" he smiled and cuddled into the man's chest. "Sounds good to me…"

"Good. 'Sides, Lulu and Wakka will be over tonight, don't want to be a sleepy brat." Xigbar chuckled and pulled Demyx closer. "I love you."

Demyx smiled and tilted his head up and kissed the older man. "I love you too Xiggy. I'm so happy…"


End file.
